Sagitta Magica Senbon Zakura
by Kaien Kurayami
Summary: Byakuya Kuchiki has long missed his wife Hisana but when he learns of her reincarnation at Mahora Academy he poses as a teacher to find her and bring her back to the Soul Society but could it be possible that as he searches for her his heart could open up
1. Kuchikisensei

**Sagitta Zakura**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Negima or Bleach. They are held by Ken Akamatsu and Tite Kubo respectively**

Okay this is my first try at this so let's see how well it goes.

**Chapter 1: Kuchiki-sensei**

Oh this is important.

"normal talking"

'Thoughts'

'**Senbon Zakura talking**'

**"Spells or Hado"**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kisuke's announcment to Rukia was not only somewhat of an insult but also sheer audacity. "Uruhara, who do you think your kidding?!?!?!?!?!" She yelled at the merchant and ex-captain of squad 12. "What you said is completely impossible!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Is it now Miss Kuchiki?" Kisuke said in one of his rare serious moods. "I was creator of the department of research and development, so if I say something like this than it's possible it's true. You'd better call your brother."

An hour later Byakuya Kuchiki arrived at Uruhara Shoten to hear Kisuke's news. "This had better be important." The head of the Kuchiki said in an absolute tone of voice.

Uruhara nodded. "To get straight to the point, it's about your wife Hisana. She's in the world of the living reincarnated."

Byakuya stared at him in disbelief. "Are you sure about this?"

Rukia looked at her brother. "Do you belive him?"

Byakuya nodded at Rukia. "Where is she, Kisuke?"

"I've tracked the remain's of Hisana's original spiritual pressure to a middle school called Mahora Academy." Kisuke said as his helpers Jinta and Ururu got a suitcase and a gigai that looked like Byakuya.

"Genryusai and I have talked and he said that you can masquerade as a history teacher there for a year to find Hisana. Be careful, she may not remember you or look like how you remember her."

Byakuya nodded got into the gigai and left for Mahora Academy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Byakuya arrived at his destination it was a mad dash to get to class before all the students were late. 'So this is Mahora' He thought to himself. He started to fix the collar of his navy blue buisness suit from underneath his pale blue scarf. 'This suit is hard to get used to. at least I still have my scarf and noble clamps.' As he walked to his class he saw a fight going on between a small child and a middle school girl with bells in her hair.

"You pest what do you mean heartbroken!?!?!?!?!?!?!" The girl said in a lo0ud angry voice lifting the boy in the air. "How would a shrimp like you know?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

The boy was struggling to get the words out. " W-w-well you see I'm somewhat of a psychic and I can just predict that you'll be heartbroken!!!!!!!!!!!"

Byakuya watched and debated to interrupt or not. 'This is beneath me but the girl appears to be a student so I should step in. He then went up to the pair and said in his calm authoritative voice. "You're wasting time if you don't hurry you may not make it to class on time." The girl looked at him and immediatly put down the child. She bowed and went of to class with her friend behind her. The boy then sneezed and the first girl's uniform blew off due to a sudden gust of wind. The girl's ran and Byakuya then looked at the boy. "Are you all right young one? That wasn't a polite thing to say.

The boy looked at him and nodded. "I know but it's the truth unfortunatly. I'm Negi Springfield by the way and I'm here as the new English teacher. What's your name?"

"Byakuya Kuchiki. The new History teacher. Also I can guess your not an ordinary human. I'm guessing a spellcaster who specializes in wind techniques judging from that wind gust." Negi looked at him worried. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone. I'm something similar." Which in fact was true because of his Hado. The two of them then went to the Dean's office to report in. When they left the office they were guided by Shizuna-sensei to there class and were each given a roster for the class. Negi was about to enter but Byakuya stopped him. "I'll go first." but Negi said that it would be best if he went first and walked through the door and fell into the girl's first trap: and eraser. Negi used his magic to make it hover but remembered not to use magic so he let it fall on his head. He then fell on a trip wire and fell into a more elaborite trap.

"Well that was original." Negi said but noticed the girl's were staring at him while he still was on the floor. Byakuya went and helped him up. "I'm Negi Springfield your new English teacher." All of a sudden he was over run by girls until Byakuya saved him.

The red head from earlier than screamed, "You're the man from this morning!"

Byakuya nodded and said, "I'm Byakuya Kuchiki, your new History teacher." The girl's all gasped but Byakuya didn't notice. What he did notice was that one of the girl's in his class had Hisana's spiritual pressure!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's it for chapter 1!

please send your thoughts and at the end of each chapter I'll tell you who Hisana is not. So here's the first elimination!

**KONOKA IS NOT HISANA!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Busted

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Negima or Bleach. They are held by Ken Akamatsu and Tite Kubo respectively**

**Chapter 1: Busted.(Negi "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!")**

Oh this is important.

"normal talking"

'Thoughts'

'**Senbon Zakura talking**'

**"Spells or Kido"**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Byakuya stared at the class roster after school trying to deduce which of the 31 students was Hisana. Just then his Soul Page started to ring. "Hello." Byakuya said in his signature stoic manner.

"HI!" came the answer from the other end of the phone. "How was your first day of classes?!"

"Kisuke this had better be important."

"It is. This is about the gigai (bodies that Soul Reapers use while in the world of the living) your using. It's a special one."

"How's that? It's not like the one you had Rukia use is it?"

"Oh no no no no no. This one does contain reishi but its levels are so high you can't come out of it until it deteriorates in a year. However there are some upsides to this predicament. 1: You can still use Kido (Soul Reaper spells). 2: To use your zanpaku-to (The swords that Soul Repers use) all you have to do is say 'sword unsheath' and it'll appear in your hand. You can even perform Shikai (a zanpaku-to's first release) and Bankai (a zanpaku-to's full release). Also Rukia packed her note book on Wholes (Good spirits) and Hollows (Mindless evil spirits) a Shihakusho (Soul Reaper uniform) and a hiori (White coats that captain Soul Reapers wear that has the number of there squad on it, in Byakuya's case his has the Kanji for eight on it) in your bag as well as a scabbard I made for Senbon Zakura (Thousand Cherry Blossoms and the name of Byakuya's zanpaku-to).

"Thank you for the information, Kisuke. Anything else?"

"Yeah! Don't be a jerk and take advantage of your young students!"

Byakuya hung up the Soul Page. 'What an idiot. How he became a captain I'll never know.'Just then Byakuya looked over to his left and right to make sure no one was around and said "Sword unsheath." And a katana appeared in his hand. Byakuya looked in his bag and found the scabbared and sheathed Senbon Zakura and tied it to his bag.

Byakuya got up and started to walk and saw Negi use his magic to save a student from falling and hitting her neck. Byakuya looked at the roster to look up the girl who was Nodoka Miyazaki who was over all obsessed with books. Byakuya also looked up Asuna Kagurazaka, the red head from the morning and only learned that she was in art club. At that time Asuna came and swooped up Negi and his belongings and spirited him off some where.

Byakuya went over to Nodoka. "Are you all right Miyazaki-san?" Nodoka just looked down sheepishly and nodded. Nodoka's shyness reminded Byakuya of Hisana when they first met after a riot in the Rukongai (Slum area of the Soul Society). Byakuya looked around the area and saw all the books that Nodoka was carrying before her fall. "Here let me help you pick these up." Nodoka only nodded again. The two of them picked up all the books and Nodoka went on her way. Byakuya then started to look for Negi. He caught up with another teacher Takamichi two of them found Negi and Asuna however Asuna was pantie-less and the wind was left immidiatly but Byakuya stayed behind as damage control.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Asuna yelled.

"That's not supposed to happen." Negi said apollogetically. "I guess the Ancient Beings don't speak japanese. Memory still there, huh?"

"STILL THERE?!?!?!?!?!?!?! My humiliation will be seared into my brain until I die which I hope is soon!!!!"Asuna screamed.

Byakuya spoke up in his same stoic manner as if he never saw Asuna pantie-less. "Kagurazaka-san you should want to live."

Asuna nodded. "I do. Long enough to make this brat's life a living hell." She grabbed Negi's suit and shoved him against a tree.

"Asuna give me a break! I was just trying to keep my magic a secret" Negi cried

Byakuya grabbed Asuna's arm and she let Negi go. "You need to calm down, Kagurazaka-san. From what I can tell waht happened was nothing more than a mere accident. He didn't mean to embarress you."

Asuna was taken back by how calm and stoic Byakuya was that she blurted out, "How can you be so calm and stoic, Kuchiki-sensei?" When Asuna realized what she said she blushed beat red. "I-i-i-i-i'm sorry, Sensei!"

Byakuya thoughtswent to a point in time where Hisana asked him that exact same question before they were married. "It's okay, Kagurazaka-san. I guess my stoic nature must be odd to you." Asuna started to shake her head when a Hollow appeared. Byakuya pushed Asuna out of its way pointed at it and said, "Hado 6: Byakurai (White Lightning)" a bolt of pale lightning struck the Hollow in between the eyes.

"What was that?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Negi and Asuna asked in unison.

"If you want me to explain you'd better sit down." Byakuya said getting Rukia's notebook. Byakuya then explained to the two of them with the help of Rukia's drawings about how Soul Reapers help Wholes cross over and how they purify Hollows as well as the Soul Society. When he was done he asked, "Any questions?"

Asuna raised her hand."Why are your drawings so bad?"

"My sister drew them."

"Oh."

Byakuya put the chart away. "Any way that's the gist of it."

Asuna and Negi nodded and then the three of them went to the cafeteria to find a surprise party waiting for Byakuya and Negi. "Welcome to Mahora Senseis!" The night was filled with partying Asuna and Negileft the party while Byakuya was talking to Setsuna Sakurazaki who knew that he's a Soul Reaper. At that point some of the girls started to scream that Negi was a pervert while he tried to proclaim his innocence. The scene actually did the impossible: Byakuya actually started to laugh!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What's happening. Keep reading and reviewing to find out. Next elimination!

**NODOKA IS NOT HISANA**

See ya


	3. Moonlit Duel

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Negima or Bleach. They are held by Ken Akamatsu and Tite Kubo respectively**

**I seriously need people to review my work. It helps the ideas flow. Also here come the third most important character to the story. (First being Byakuya and second Negi.)**

**By the way there are three of us writing this. I'm MF. **_I'm TS. _I'm KB

**Chapter 3: Moonlight World Duel. (Setsuna "Come at me!" Byakuya "How foolish.")**

Oh this is important.

"normal talking and shikai release"

'Thoughts'

'**Senbon Zakura talking**'

**"Spells or Kido and Special moves and Bankai"**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Byakuya cleared up the incident at the party (Asuna was using Negi as a practice dummy on confessing her love to Takahata) every one started to head to the dorms. Just then Konoka Konoe (Byakuya looked her up earlier). "I have news about your arrangements." Konoka said. "Grandpa said that Negi is to room with me and Asuna while Byakuya-sensei is going to room with Mana and Set-chan." Konoka took Negi's roster and pointed out Mana Tatsumiya and Setsuna Sakurazaki. "I hope you guys don't mind. Gramps said living space is scarce right now."

Negi shook his head while Byakuya said that he has no objections. Just then a tall dark-skinned girl came up. "Hello Kuchiki-sensei. I'm Mana Tasumiya and I'll be one of your roommates." Mana said in a stoic manner similar to Byakuya's. "If you'd kindly follow me to the dorms."

Byakuya followed Mana toward the dorms and thought to himself. 'Mana would be a good candiddate to hold Hisana. She does have a good deal of spiritual pressure.'

Just then a voice of a young woman appeared in Byakuya's thoughts '**Lord do you truly belive it's The Fallen Lady** (Hisana)** based on spiritual pressure?**' the other voice said.

The appearence of this voice surprised Byakuya a great deal because he hadn't heard it for over a long time. 'Senbon Zakura, is that you?' Byakuya thought to the voice.

'**Yes, Lord, it is I your humble servant and blade, Senbon Zakura.**' Senbon Zakura replied.

'I haven't heard you talk since the day Hisana died. Why is it that I can hear you now? Is it because of the boys magic?'

'**No Lord. The reason you couldn't hear my thoughts earlier was because you closed your heart but now that you are on this quest to retrieve The Fallen Lady your heart is opening again so that I may communicate with you. I will help you find the one you lost Lord.**'

'Thank you Senbon Zakura. Actually I'll call you what Hisana used to call you. Is that okay, Senza?'

'**It does please me a bit Lord but you'll have to say my full name in battle. You have arrived. I'll stay silent until you call for me.**' Senza said before her voice disappeared.

When Byakuya and Mana entered the dorm it was rather plain which didn't bother Byakuya. He noticed that there was a girl holding a sword glaring at him. "Hello, Byakuya-sensei. I'm Setsuna Sakurazaki and I challenge you to a duel."

Byakuya just looked at her. "Why is that? Have I caused you any ill will?"

Setsuna shook her head. "No it is not that but the fact that I won't have a Soul Reaper take Konoka-ojousama." She pointed her katana at Byakuya's throat. "I will protect Konoka-ojousama with my life but first I will stop you from going near her!"

"I have no interest in taking Konoe-san's soul but if you wont listen to reason," Byakuya snapped his fingers and a flash of light covered the whole room and when it dissapated Byakuya was in his Shihakusho and Hiori, "Then I will accept the duel. Mana if you would be so kind to observe and referee the duel."

Mana nodded. "Very well Kuchiki-sensei." Mana said. "I'd suggest that we find a better venue for the duel." The three of them went to the World Tree Plaza. (The World Tree is an old tree located in the middle of Academy city. There are many rumors and legends about the tree having magical properties.) "This place will be big enough for the duel. Draw your swords." Byakuya and Setsuna did. "Begin!"

Setsuna charged Byakuya as soon as the duel began. **"Shinmei style: Slash of a Thousand Flaming Cherry Blossoms!" **Setsuna's attack was strong but Byakuya blocked it easily and punched her in the stomach but to his surprise Setsuna exploded.

"An Onmiyou paper double." Byakuya said as the smoke cleared. (Onmiyou sorcery requires magical paper called talismans to perform magic. A paper double requires the talisman to be human shaped and the name of the person to be written on it in japanese.) "I didn't know that you could use more than your sword in this duel. To bad your move didn't end the duel, half-bird."

Byakuya's words angered Setsuna to the point that she herself attacked. **"Shinmei style:** **Flash of Cutting Air!"**

"Scatter Senbon Zakura" Setsuna's attack was met by what looked like cherry blossom petals but were actually Byakuya's Shikai.

"How did you know I wasn't a full human?"Setsuna said landing in front of Byakuya.

"Since I sensed you in the classroom. Your spiritual pressure wasn't completely human. I figured out that you were part of the bird tribe in the dorm." As Byakuya talked Senbon Zakura was fixing itself to attack Setsuna from all sides. "But what you should be focusing on isn't what I know but what Senbon Zakura is doing.

**"Shinmei style: Slash of a Thousand Flaming Cherry Blossoms!"**

**"Hado Six: Byakurai"** Setsunas slash repelled the Shikai but left her open for Byakuya's hado which hit her in the waist bringeing her to her knees.

"The duel has been won by Kuchiki-sensei!" Mana judged.

Senbon Zakura resealed itself into the sheath Byakuya had on his waist. Setsuna was cursing herself. "How can I protect Konoka-ojousama if a Soul Reper takes her?"

Byakuya shook his head. "I'm not here to take Konoe-san." He said stoically. "I'm here to search for the reincarnation of my wife and I'm sure that it is not Konoe-san."

"Really?" Setsuna started to stand up but fell because of the pain.

"Yes really."Byakuya assured her.

"Then may I ask a favor?"

"What?"

"Kuchiki-sensei will you take me on as your apprentice so I can protect Konoka-ojousama?"

Byakuya thought about the idea for a moment and then said, "Yes. But only if you help me look for Hisana's reincarnation."

Sesuna nodded and Mana said that she would help from time to time as well. The three of them then went back to the dorms to call it a night

**Meanwhile at the Soul Society**

Kenpachi Zaraki was looking around for his second in command Yachiru Kusajishi unaware of the note on his desk saying that she was on a mission to Mahora Academy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What's happening? And what's Yachiru up to?!?!?!?!?! Keep reading and reviewing to find out!!!! Next elimination!

**SETSUNA IS NOT HISANA**

**MF: **Until next time


	4. More Soul Reapers

**Disclaimer: I do not own negima or bleach. All rights are with the publishers.**

**We decided to stop with telling you what means what but you should just look at the previous chapter to refresh**

**chapter 4: More Soul Reapers **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Byakuya woke up the next morning to find that his zanpaku-to was missing and there was screaming coming from the breakfast area. When he opened the door he saw some one who should not be there. "Yachiru Kusajishi, why are you here?" He asked to a girl with pink hair and Byakuya's zanpaku-to in her hands. She was wearing the academy uniform. When Byakuya noticed he groaned. "Don't tell me your a student here now."

"I am a student here now!" Yachiru said in her bubbly way. "By the way, why aren't you wearing a shirt?" Byakuya looked at himself and noticed he forgot to put his shirt on. He then looked at Setsuna and Mana who were staring at him and slightly blushing. Byakuya was muscular which no one could tell because his shihakusho didn't advertise it. He also had a six pack but it was slightly marred by a long slash scar.

"Master, who gave you the scar?" Setsuna asked.

"A boy who fought me and most of the Soul Society to protect my adopted sister from her execution." Byakuya answered. At that time a orange haired fifteen year old walked into the room accompanied by a girl with raven black hair. "Ichigo, Rukia, what are you doing here?"

"The head captain wanted me and Ichigo to escort Yachiru-soutaichou to the academy." The girl, Rukia answered.

Byakuya looked at Mana and Setsuna. "Girls, I'd like to introduce Yachiru Kusajishi, soutaichou of squad 11, Rukia Kuchiki, my adopted sister, and Ichigo Kurosaki the boy who gave me this scar." As Byakuya finished his sentence, Setsuna attacked Ichigo but Yachiru stopped her. Byakuya then explained the whole Rukia execution fiasco so his students would understand why Ichigo attacked him and scarred him. "By the way," Byakuya said, "why haven't you two left yet?"

"Well, Brother it's because the Head Captain gave us a mission." Rukia said.

"Yeah, we're your teaching assistants so you can look for your wife." Ichigo said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the short chapter but I didn't want to go over all the execution material.

Elimination:

**Evangeline is not Hisana**

Next time around to perform this duty we'll have Byakuya himself

See ya


	5. I hate love potions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or Bleach. All rights belong to the authors**

Byakuya: Kurosaki you are an idiot.

Ichigo: Less talk more run!

Chapter 5: Love Sucks

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Negi we need to keep ahead of the girls." Byakuya said helping his fallen friend. "Senza!"

'_Three just passed by and the coast is clear, Byakuya-sama." _Senza reported.

'_Kurosaki I'm going to kill you for this!'_ Byakuya thought thinking about how bad the day went.

0000000000000000000000

Earlier that day.

Byakuya entered the classroom with Ichigo, Yachiru, and Rukia in tow. The class stood and bowed. "Good morning Kuchiki-sensei."

Byakuya smiled slightly. "Good morning class." Byakuya said then guesturing to Ichigo, Yachiru, and Rukia. "I have two new teaching assistants I'd like you to meet. This is Ichigo Kurosaki and this is Rukia Kuchiki, my little sister. Also we have a new student, Yachiru Kusajishi" Then he allowed the students to talk to the new arrivals. After about five minutes Byakuya got the class underway and noticed that Asuna was in gym sweats. '_Negi not again._' Byakuya thought to himself.

Later on while Byakuya was talking to Negi and over heard some ruckus. Byakuya went to see what was going on to see Setsuna trying to cut Ichigo in half. "Setsuna, what are you trying to do?"

Setsuna looked over at Byakuya and said very calmly. "I'm going to kill this guy because he said you almost had your sister executed."

"I did almost have Rukia executed until Ichigo beat some sense into me." Byakuya said calmly as he went to Setsuna to take her sword away.

Then the worse thing of all happened. Negi made a love potion for Asuna and told Ichigo to mix it into a drink. He did that but he gave it to himself, Negi, and Byakuya! Now they were being pursued by different girls. Negi was being chased by Makie, Ayaka, and the cheerleading trio. Byakuya was being chased by Setsuna, Mana, Fei Ku, Kaede, and Haruna (go figure.) Ichigo was being pursued by Rukia, Chisame, Chao Linshen and Yachiru (Bwahahahahahaha.)

000000000000

Back to the present.

Byakuya and Negi decided it would be best if Negi hid. Luckfully Nodoka was around and said that if Negi needed a place to hide he could use the library. Byakuya left Negi in Nodoka's care then picked up Senza and went to hunt down Ichigo.

Byakuya found Ichigo pretty quickly but he was cornered, not by the girls pursuing him but the ones after Byakuya.

"Where is Byakuya-sensei?" Setsuna asked Ichigo at sword point. "Tell us and we'll hide you from your pursuers."

"You girls ned to stop this." Byakuya said appearing behind the girls. They turned around and all started to scream like Byakuya was a rockstar. 'Uh, I now officially hate love potions.' Byakuya thought. Leave Ichigo alone.

"You kiss me then we leave alone." Fei Ku said. but that comment set off the girls so they all got into a brawl. In the confusion Ichigo and Byakuya got away from the girls.

"Thanks Byakuya." Ichigo said.

"That's Captain Kuchiki to you." Byakuya said. (We decided to just use the Captain and Leutenant in the story from now on because we get confused with the japanese version of the words. we will use the san kun and other various ending though.

They went straight to the library after that but saw that asuna was trying to open it. Byakuya grabbed Ichigo before he stated to run and told him that Asuna is unaffected. "Asuna-san what's the matter."

"Negi-sensei is stuck in here and I heard Bookstore-san scream." Asuna said.

Byakuya pointed at the door. "**Byakurai**." The familiar white lightning sent the door flying and it hit a bookshel that had Negi pinned to Nodoka. Nodoka passed out

"Awkward" Ichigo said. Meanwhile the potions effect wore off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Byakuya: Next time will I be able to deal with a powerless Negi, a magic book, and Kenpachi Zaraki inside Library Island then make it back for midterms? Find out next time.

**SAKURAKO IS NOT HISANA**


	6. Ulquiorra

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or Bleach. All rights belong to the authors**

Ulquiorra: It was decided that it would be best for there to be an Espada in the story so I was sent by Lord Aizen, with direction from Kage Reaper Blackscythe.

Kage: What?!? We decided to do this first and let's face it, Ulquiorra is awesome! Sorry for not doing what we said we would do.

Chapter 6: Professor Ulquiorra

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Byakuya decided to sleep in after the love potion episode that happened the day before. '_Good thing that today there's no school.'_

_'Lord, I need to inform you that I have detected an Arrancar. An Espada to be exact.'_ Senza said, materializing into her "human" form. She was a beautiful woman of twenty in a pink kimono with her hair shiny silver running down to her waist. She was carrying an old style umbrella.

Byakuya sat up immediatly. "An Espada! Can you tell which one?"

'_No I can't. I'm sorry, Lord. However I can tell you where he is. He is currently in the Art room.'_

"What could an Espada be doing here at Mahora?" Byakuya asked himself as he got dressed in his suit and leaving for the Art room with Senbon Zakura in his attache. (That's right! Kuchiki got an attache.)

0000000000

Asuna needed some extra time to complete her painting. Luckfully the new art teacher was also working on some thing and let Asuna in. Asuna liked the new art teacher but she continued to notice his pale skin and that it always seemed a little colder around him. But Asuna would forget about those things as soon as she looked into his intoxicatingly sexy sad eyes.

All of a sudden Byakuya ran into the room. "Byakuya-sensei, what's the problem?" Asuna asked surprised to see Senbon Zakura drawn and pointing at the new hot art teacher. '_Wait a minute! Are they vieing for my attention? Could they have fallen for me? Oh dammit I sound like Ayaka!'_ Asuna thought

"The Cuatro Espada: Ulquiorra." Byakuya said in his threatening and stoic manner. "What are you doing here?"

All of a sudden Asuna said, "What's an Espada, Ulquiorra-sensei?" Byakuya looked over and finally noticed Asuna.

"Nothing that concerns you." Ulquiorra said. "It's just between me and Kuchiki."

"Is an Espada a type of Soul Reaper?" Negi asked as he entered the room.

Byakuya answered. "No, it's a type of hollow. In the hollow world there are special types called Arrancar. There are Menos Grande also called Gillians, they are powe houses but they are also stupid and follow orders from higher types of hollows. Next comes the Adjuchas, they are hollows who have torn off part of there mask to gain Soul Reaper powers. A stronger version of that is called the Vasto Lorde, The strongest type of Arrancar, but the ten strongest are called the Espada. Ulquiorra is the fourth strongest."

"So Ulquiorra-sensei is an evil spirit!" Asuna screamed.

"Yes but actually I'm currently taking a break from my Espada duties." Ulquiorra said in his montone voice.

"Espada get breaks?!?!"" Byakuya said snapping out of his stoic manner.

"Well to be exact I'm doing what I wanted to do as a human so Lord Aizen says I have a year to do this so you could say that I'm not your enemy currently."

"A hollow is a hollow so you still need to die." Byakuya said ready to thrust.

Before Byakuya struck Asuna got in the way. "Byakuya-sensei you can't just kill him!" Asuna said. "I know he's a hollow but he isn't doing anything bad and he's doing what you're doing, completeing a dream. Your dream is to be with your wife again and his is to be a teacher so please just try to be friends while you're here." Asuna began to cry. She didn't know why but she knew she needed to save Ulquiorra. Byakuya was shocked at the fact that not only did Asuna protect Ulquiorra but that she was completely right. If he were to find Hisana he wouldn't be able to face her purity by staining hes hands like he was about to do.

"Very well then Asuna-chan. I'll try to get along with Ulquiorra while we're both teachers here." Byakuya said finally.

000000000000000

The Soul Society

"I can't find Yachiru anywhere." Kenpachi Zaraki said. "But I was able to get the nerds of the Department of Reasearch to make me tracker for this so I will have Ikkaku watch you all while I look for her. As for me I'll be in the human world."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kage: Thanx for reading. For huge negima fans of age check out the Negima M rated fanfiction Spellboun Vampire starring TriOblivion member Mark Ryan Drakul Nightfang. And coming soon will be The rated M Blech Fanfiction Pact of Light and Darkness starring me and special Arrancar Arturo Plateado. See ya.

**MANA IS NOT HISANA**


	7. Library 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Negima. All rights belong to the authors**

Ulquiorra: I will now become a regular on the story so don't be surprised if you see me a lot.

Chapter 6: Library island pt1

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Negi burst into Byakuya's room suddenly after school the friday before midterms. "Byakuya! If the class comes in last place in the midterm ranking I'll be fired and lose my liscense." Negi yelled. Byakuya was glad that Setsuna and Mana went out to buy som groceries or else they would have heard Negi.

"Calm down. How bad could it be?" Byakuya asked before he remembered the Baka Rangers. "Damn! Asuna's bunch. Right we'll have to figure a way to use magic to get out of--" Byakuya then became aware that Negi wasn't radiating magic. (Note: In this story Soul Reapers as Arrancar can sense magic like they can spirtual pressure.) "Did you seal away your magic?"

"Yeah." Negi answered. "Asuna made a good point that I rely on magic too much." Byakuya thought about this for a moment and realized that Asuna was right.

"We'll think of a way to get it so you don't get fired." Byakuya assured his young friend. "You'd better be getting back to your room." Negi left and Byakuya began to think of ways to get the girls to study. '_It's not like I can use Mod Souls sense we destroyed them all.'_ Byakuya thought.

0000000000000

An hour later Ichigo came to Byakuya's room. "Hey Byakuya the Baka Rangers want to meet you at Library Island in twenty minutes." Ichigo said.

"What do they want to meet with me about?" Byakuya asked.

"All they said was it's about the midterms."

"Fine I'll be there." Byakuya said as Ichigo left. '_If this is about midterms then maybe the girls found a way to get thier score up.'_

Byakuya met up with the Baka Rangers as well as Konoka, Nodoka, Yue, Yachiru, Negi, and... Ulquiorra. "Why are you here Ulquiorra?" Byakuya asked the arrancar who was dressed in a recreation of his arrancar clothes.

"My favorite student said that she needed my help so I decided to help." Ulquiorra said gesturing to Asuna. Byakuya noticed that she blushed a bit being referred to as Ulquiorra's favorite student. "And also I wanted to test out the theory that this school has a magic book that makes you smarter."

"Isn't it overkill to have chibi-sensei, clamp-n-scarf-sensei, and sad-sensei?" Yachiru asked.

"Not really Kusajishi-san." Ulquiorra said. "This way it looks like a club activity."

00000000

Several floors down

"We're stopping here for lunch" Yue said. Byakuya was simply amazed at how much of a leader she was.

Byakuya and Ulquiorra went off to look around the picnic are and to talk. "So, Kuchiki-san is there a favorite girl in your class?" Ulquiorra asked.

Byakuya was completely shocked at the question. "Why are you asking me that?" Byakuya asked. "And by favorite do you mean studednt wise or do you mean along the lines of if she were a Soul Reaper would I date her?"

"The second one. Personally I'm quite attracted to Chismae Hasegawa. I don't know why she's just interesting. I also like Asuna. Now it's your turn."

Byakuya thought that Ulquiorra was being stupid but realized there was a student he liked and since he felt that as long as he was in Mahora, Ulquiorra was trustworthy. "Yue. I like Yue."

"Thought so. I do have to admit she does have some nice qualities but the fact that she looks younger than she is is a little of putting." Ulquiorra walked away to get a sandwich

'_Lord, need I remind you of our mission?' _Senza asked appearing in her human form.

"No. It's just that...." Byakuya trailed off because he got a vision of his wedding..... to Yue.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ulquiorra: Sorry for the cliff hanger. There will be no elimination this time but a double the next. Also the Bleach rated M fanfiction Pact of Light and Darkness is out


	8. Library 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Negima. All rights belong to the authors**

Chapter 8: Library Island pt2

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The book hunting group finished their lunch after another awkward moment involving Negi and Asuna The Ulquiorra had to break up. They continued doewn further into the wonder of Mahora, all the while Makie would not stop complaining and latching on to Byakuya. '_Master, I must protest about this girl!'_ Senza said. '_What right does she have to be all over you like this? It's not right!'_

"Senza are you jealous?" Byakuya asked, but he didn't get an answer because they had arrived at the book's room.

"Oh my god! That's the book of Medsisedik! What's that doing here in Japan of all places?" Negi screamed.

"That thing is legit then, Negi-san?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Legit? That's the supreme magical book! For Medsisedik jacking up brain power is just a trivial warm up!"

Makie got extremely excited. "Okay let's get it!" and the girls ran to get the book.

At that time something dawned on Byakuya. "Wait! If it's that powerful then it must be....." All of a sudden the bridge gave and they were on a huge twister board. "-rigged with a trap."

Abridged for time- Golem tells them to spell words they make it to last word but Makie and Asuna mess up so they fall down.

Every one landed on soft ground except for Byakya and Ulquiorra who landed in the lake. They swam out and Ulquiorra took of his jacket revealing his pale torso while Byakuya took of his hiori and shirt revealing his scarred chest. The girls couldn't stop staring, even Yue and Konoka were starting to drool, the only exception being Yachiru. "I wonder where we are?" Byakuya asked examining the surrounding area.

"You're in hell Kuchiki." A gruff voice said from behind the girls. Byakuya turned to come face to face with Kenpachi Zaraki.

"KENNY!" Yachiru yelled running at the overly insane Soul Reaper. "KENNY, I MISSED YOU!" Yachiru then glomped the 6'5" Soul Reaper.

"Yachiru?" Kenpachi said in surprise. "What are you doing here? Did Byakuya kidnap you?"

"No silly. Didn't you see my letter? Baldy was supposed to give it to you."

"I-KK-A-K-U!" Kenpachi roared at the top of his lungs.

000000000000-In the Soul Society

"Ikkaku, what's the matter?" 5th seat Yumichaka asked.

"Yumichika, you may want to prepare a funeral for me." 3rd seat Ikkaku said. "Beacause I have this feeling that when the Captain gets back he is going to kill me."

00000000000-Back at library Island- about a day later.

Ulquiorra and Byakuya were reading books to pass the time that Negi was tutoring the girls. Unfortunatly for them there shirts were ripped up by the girls because they didn't want the two to put them back on so they were now shirtless. All of a sudden they heard Makie scream. They ran to where the girls were taking a bath to find Kenpachi fight one of the rock golems from before. "Did that fall down here with us?" Byakuya asked Ulquiorra.

"Must have. But let's focus on getting Makie away from that thing." Ulquiorra said. Ulquiorra ran up to the golem to kick it but Fei Ku gave it a hard punch. Kaede grabbed Makie who used her ribbon (Where did it come from any way, I mean she was naked?) to grab the magic book.

"**It's no use.**" The golem said. "**Even if you did find the way out there is no way you will make it to the surface in time.**"

"Every one I found a door way out!" Negi yelled.

00000000-compressed for time again. The group went up the spiral staircase behind the first quiz door and solved all of the questions. They finally got to an elvator but had one problem.

"Over Limit!" Asuna yelled. "But only us girls and Negi are on." Byakuya, Kenpachi, and Ulquiorra looked at each other.

"You girls find a way to lighten the load and get out of hear with the kid." Kenpachi said.

Ulquiorra nodded. "We'll take care of things from here."

Yue was about to argue until Byakuya said, "We're combat experts and we have expiriance with this sort of thing so you don't need to worry about us." Yue nodded and the girls all stripped down but were still over weight but to stop Negi from getting off they threw the book. The elevator rose leaving the Soul Reapers and the Espada with the golem. "Okay Konoemon you can come out now." Byakuya said to the golem. "I think Negi passed.

compressed one last time. The group was late so the original score was at the bottem but after adding there scores they were at the top and Negi became a full teacher.

That night.

Kenpachi, Ichigo, Rukia, Byakuya, Yachiru, and Ulquiorra were stanging in front of the Senkaimon. "So, Kenny you have to leave?" Yachiru asked.

"Yeah. I need to get back and kill Ikkaku." Kenpachi said.

"You don't need to kill him." Byakuya said. "But if you get a chance come back. I think some of the girls like you."

Kenpachi laughed and then left. Ichigo let out a sigh of relief. "This is the first time he hasn't challenged me to a fight."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ulquiorra's last eliminations:

**Neither Yue nor Fei Ku is Hisana.**

**Also in a previous elimination we lied.**

Hisana will be revealed in the next chapter.

In the next chapter Hisana is revealed.


	9. Hisana and Vampires

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or Bleach**

Byakuya: Now Hisana is revealed but it was some one who said wasn't Hisana.

Chapter 9: Vampires and Hisana.

* * *

Byakuya was on his way to the dorms when he found Makie on the ground of Sakura Boulavard. "Makie are you all right?" Byakuya asked. The girl made no movement. Byakuya grabbed her and shun-poed to the nurses office.

The next day Byakuya was followed by Negi, Asuna, Konoka, and Ako Izumi. "I found her on Sakura Boulavard passed out."

"Thanks for taking her here, Kuchiki-sensei." Ako said. Byakuya nodded at her and smiled.

"Byakuya come over here." Negi said. When Byakuya sat next to him Negi whispered, "There's a magic aura around her. She was attacked by a sorcerer."

"Negi, I've been hearing about vampires and I have to ask if they exsist?"

"They do but I don't think that there is a vampire in our class."

* * *

Byakuya was so preoccupied by the idea that Makie was attacked by a vampire that he was out of it during class. "Kuchiki-sensei, you should pay more attention in class." Evangeline McDowell said. "It's very inhibiting to the rest of the class.

"You're quite right." Byakuya said. He heard the other girls talking about how Evangeline doesn't talk at all and that this was rare. As he thought of Evangeline's name he had a feeling he heard it before.

Later Byakuya was talking to Negi and Ulquiorra. "Yeah, She talked to me, too." Negi said.

"Me as well." Ulquiorra said. "There's something about her that isn't right to me. She's kind of... eerie." Byakuya and Negi stared at the Espada for a moment. At that moment Rukia and Ichigo sat down with the three teachers.

"Brother, Makie has come out of her coma." Rukia said.

"Here's the weird thing." Ichigo chimed in. "She can't remember a thing. It's like everything is a blur to her."

"Hmm. Okay tonight we need to patrol the academy. Kurosaki and Ulquiorra you stick around the clubs and library, Rukia you have the dorms with Yachiru, Negi and I will take Sakura Boulavard." Byakuya said. The others nodded in agreement with Byakuya's idea except Ichigo.

"Why am I paired with Ulquiorra? Why not Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't want you near Rukia by yourself." Byakuya said matter-of-factly. Ichigo went beet red at the reason and began to protest but Byakuya had shun-poed to some where else.

* * *

"Don't You think you were a little mean to Ichigo-san, Byakuya?" Negi said as they patrolled the area around Sakura Boulavard.

"No." Byakuya replied smoothly. "I see the way he looks ather sometimes and I will not have Rukia begin a relationship with Kurosaki without consulting me on the matter."

"And if they did consult you?"

"Kurosaki may be a bit of a punk but his heart is in the right place so I might allow it."

Sakura Boulavard

Nodoka was on her way back from Library Island when she was confronted by the Vampire of Sakura Boulavard. Before she passed out she screamed, which alerted Konoka and Asuna, who were walking when they heard the scream, and Byakuya and Negi. **"Sagitta Magica Series Aerioles!" **Negi casted. Seven wind arrows attacked the vampire. The vampire threw a couple of viles and a ice shield appeared. "Just as I thought you're no vampire but a magi." Negi said as he grabbed hold of the unconscious Nodoka while Byakuya hid in the trees for a sneak attack.

"Very good." The wind picked up blowing off the vampire's hat to show that it was actually Evangeline. That's when it hit Byakuya that he had heard her name before.

"Evangeline Anathenasia Kitty McDowell." Byakuya said. aloud so Evangeline could hear it. "That's how come your name seemed familiar to me. I heard it from Uruhara."

Evangeline laughed. "Well the son of the Thousand Master and Lord Byakuya, how lucky for me." Evangeline threw more viles and screamed, **"Flans Exarmatio!"** Negi and Nodoka's clothes began to evaporate, and during the commotion, Evangeline ran. Asuna and Konoka arrived and the men left Nodoka to their care and chased after her. Thechase started on land and went to the sky before finally Negi and Byakuya grounded the vampiric sorceress.

"Now then it's over, Evangeline." Negi said as he walked up to her. A figure jumped down and attacked both Negi and Byakuya.

"I would like you to meet my ministra magi Chachamaru Karakuri." Chachamaru bowed at her opponents. "And I have some horrible news for you Lord Byakuya." Evangeline snapped her fingers and treapped Byakuya in a magic circle. Chachamaru then grabbed Negi and ripped of his sweater. "You see I'm stuck at this academy by a spell cast by your father, Boya, and the only way to break it is to suck enough blood from a relative and guess who the lucky boy is." Evangeline was about to clamp down but was hit with flying metal shards.

"Scatter Senbon Zakura" Byakuya was still trapped by the circle but Senbon Zakura wasn't. Also out of the blue Asuna kicked Evangeline in the face.

"Oh, I almost bit my tongue you bitch!" Evangeline yelled, she then tried to cast a spell but she had zero magical energy after the circle which then colapsed. "I was bested this time so I will give away a bit of information to Lord Byakuya."

"Why do you call me that?" Byakuya asked. "The only ones who ever called me that are Rukia and Hisana."

"Because, I've met Hisana. In fact so have since you've been to this academy. Of course I'm not going to tell you who she is." But before the end of Evangeline's sentance two rows of swords appeared then turned into petals

**"Bankai: Senbon Zakura Kageyoshi."** Byakuya said. "Answer me and I shall spare you, who is Hisana."

Evangeline went up to Byakuya and whispered into his ear, "Nodoka Miyazaki."


	10. Mahora News Baby 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or Bleach**

**MAHORA NEWS BABY!**

Kon: Welcom to Mahora News Baby!

Asakura: Yes welcome. I'm Kasumi Asakura from Mahora's news club who will team up with Kon to ask questions to the stars of this fanfiction but today we have an extra special guest!

Kon: Yes we do! For our first guest we have invited the primary writer of this fanfiction, the TriOblivion's head writer Mark Ryan Drakul Nightfang! Mark is also the OC in the TriOblivion's R rated Negima fanfiction Spellbound Vampire!

Mark: Hey Asakura and Kon, thanks for inviting me to be your first guest.

Asakura: No problem but I have to start with the questions that have been messaged and asked of you from your friends. First question: Why did you decide to make this fanfiction?

Mark: Oh that's an easy one. Byakuya Kuchiki is a TO (TriOblivion) favorite so we knew we wanted to put him in one and since we are all Negima fans and we saw some good fanfictions involving it we decided to try our hand with a Bleach and Negima Crossover starring Byakuya.

Kon: Okay but why with the whole Hisana angle?

Mark: Because It was decided that him going there for a hollow was a boring idea so we decided that if it involved Hisana then it would be interesting.

Asakura: Next question is an important one to some people. Why did you create Senza?

Mark: ! Technically I didn't create Senza. Senza is Senbon Zakura, so she was always there but we gave her form and the ability to speak. Kind of like Zangetsu.

Kon: Oh. Okay so what other characters from Bleach will make an appearence?

Mark: Well that's still in the planning stages but we do want to bring in at the least Grimmjow and Toshiro. We do know for a fact that Yoruichi will appear in a chapter coming up and people will realize why she'll appear. Here's a hint: It involves a certain member of class 3-A's moutain training. Well I gotta go, I need to drink and all.

Asakura: Drink?

Mark: You really need to research your guests more. (Fangs grow). Any way enjoy the series some more peopleand Check out Spellbound Vampire for you hardcore Negima fans! I'll be waiting in my parlor.

Chachamaru: Technically it's mistresses parlor!

Kon: That was weird. Any way if you have questions to ask any of the characters of this fanfic send them in for the next installment of...

Mark: Mahora News Baby!

Kon: That's my line!

Mark: True but this is my project. See ya!


	11. Enter Chamo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or Bleach.**

Ulquiorra: Well let's see how Byakuya takes the news.

Chapter 11: Nodoka, Uruhara and Grimmjow, and Albert Chamomille

* * *

Byakuya was laying in his his bed unable to fall asleep.

_"Your dear Hisana is Nodoka Myazaki."_

Byakuya thought about the revalation over and over again unable to wrap his head around the fact that Hisana was the shy timid bookworm, Nodoka. Byakuya had been sure that it was Yue. After all he felt the strange attraction to her and all. 'Maybe I was just hoping that it would have been some one easy to talk to.' Byakuya thought. 'After all it will be hard to persuade Nodoka to come back to the Soul Society. She's afraid of men and I'm not exactly the kindest looking individual. I guess I'll just have to try.' Byakuya got up and went to the kitchen to get a drink. Setsuna was there eating a late night snack. She noticed the look on her master's face.

"Master, what is troubling you?" Setsuna asked.

"I found out who Hisana is and it's not who I thought it was." Byakuya replied to his student. "I'm not going to tell you who it is because I think it's best that I should be the only one to talk to her about it." Setsuna bowed and went off to bed not wanting to argue with Byakuya. Byakuya got his drink chugged it down and then went to his room. He began to think of the good times he had with Hisana and he went to sleep with his wife on his mind.

* * *

Else where Ulquiorra was thinking to himself. He had just arrived when he heard the revalation about Byakuya's wife. He then felt two new spiriual pressures enter Mahora. One of them was an Espada and the other a Soul Reaper. 'Hmmmmmm. This could be a little interesting.' Ulquiorra thought to himself as he left to go meet the Espada.

* * *

The next morning

Byakuya was woken up by the sound of swords clashing. He opened his door with Senbon Zakura drawn and saw Setsuna fighting with Uruhara. "Kisuke what is the meaning of this?"

Uruhara turned to Byakuya with his big smile and said, "I came here to check up on you! After all you are using a gigai of my design so I thought I should check on you."

Byakuya shook his head. "It's fine." Byakuya said. "It even shows the scar that Kurosaki gave me." Byakuya pointed to his abs.

"Oh yeah! I had Retsu-chan give me a complete analysis of your body so that I could get everything right." Byakuya was surprised to here Uruhara say Captain Unohana's name. She may be the captain of squad 4 but there were even members of squad 11 who were afraid of her. "So what with the girl trying to cut my head off? All I said was that I was looking for you and that I'm a Soul Reaper and she attacked me."

"Sorry, Master." Setsuna said sheathing her blade. "I didn't know if he was a threat or not to Konoka-ojou-san." Byakuya smiled and patted Setsuna's head. "Well I'd better get going." Setsuna left with Mana in tow.

"Cute girl." Uruhara said after a minute. "So you teaching her some things?"

"Just a couple of attacks and a kido or two." Byakuya replied getting into his suit. "I now know who Hisana is but I may have trouble talking to her."

"Why's that?"

"She's afraid of men. Or to be more accurate she's extremely shy around them."

"Oh. Yeah that could be a problem. Hey what's this extremely familiar non-Soul Reaper spiritual pressure I'm sensing?"

"It's probably Ulquiorra."

"No it's not an Espada. Wait Ulquiorra's here?"

"Yeah he's an art teacher. And if it's not an Espada then you're sensing magical energy and it's probably Evangeline."

"Evangeline's here?" Uruhara asked in a somewhat scared tone.

"Yeah she's imprisoned in the school by some guy called the Thousand Master." Byakuya turned to Uruhara but he was gone. "Where did he go?"

* * *

At the lunch

Byakuya took his normal seat next to Ulquiorra but was surprised to see...

"Grimmjow Jagerjaques!" Byakuya exclaimed.

"If you're wondering why I'm here it's to report on Ulquiorra." Grimmjow said in a bored tone. "I don't know why Lord Aizen didn't send Yammy."

"So you're not going to try to kill any one?"

"No. In fact I have to be getting back. Something's wrong with Halibell." Grimmjow got up and left but not until after he tray dropped Ichigo.

"That's weird." Byakuya said.

"Very." Ulquiorra concurred.

* * *

Later

Asuna ran up to Ulquiorra and Byakuya. "I can't find Negi and Evangeline doesn't have him." She told the two teachers.

Byakuya went to check the library while Ulquiorra went to check the baths where he sensed magical energy. Ulquiorra found Negi basically being tickle rasped by the entirity of the class with a few obvious exceptions. Just then all of the girls bathing suits were starting to be ripped off. Ulquiorra waited until after the girls screamed to act so it din't look like he was a pervert. He saw a white flash and grabbed it. It turned out to be a white ermine.

"That's my pet ermine!" Negi excalimed.

When Ulquiorra and Negi got back to Negi's room Byakuya and Asuna met them. "So Negi, exactly what kind of creature is this?" Ulquiorra said still holding on to the ermine.

"I'm an Ermine Elf. Albert Chamomille at your service but you can call me Chamo." The ermine said.

Byakuya put his hand on his forhead. 'Oh great a perverted rodent. What's next a robot?' Byakuya thought.

* * *

Ulquiorra: Something tells me that Byakuya just showed a bit of foreshadowing.

Chamo: Please review on my manliness you hot babes out there. (Squash)

Ulquiorra: Or just review for the sake of it, but don't listen to the rat.


	12. Pactios, Cats, and Robots

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or Bleach.**

Mark: Okay since this can't wait until the next installment of Mahora News Baby because it would annoy Ulquiorra I'm answering these now. PwndUlquiorra asked me three questions that I think others are wondering so here are the answers. 1)Yammy makes way too much of a scene with his size and physique so it would be a bad idea also he isn't very suble about being an Espada. 2)Grimmjow was sent because despite his hotheadedness he's the only one who wouldn't freak out every one like Yammy or Zielapiro or Annenyeru (if I misspelled please tell me the correct spellings.) 3) Halibel is currently having some issues with the fact that her popularity is low, extremely low, lower than Isshin Kurosaki's... okay in actuality she's she's developed a disease that's zapping her strength slowly (Yeah even Espada are not above getting sick so deal with it). She will recover to full strength but right now Aizen has ordered Grimmjow and Noitra to be her butlers and take care of her at all costs and also learn a little patience. I hope these have satisfied every one. If not then you are a hard bunch to please.

Chamo: Okay then lets go!

Chapter 12: Pactios, Cats, and Robots

* * *

Byakuya could not believe what Chamo almost made Negi do as well as all of Chamo's crimes. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't turn you into stew!" Byakuya threatened. Chamo had stolen a great deal of lingerie in Wales but he almost had Negi make a pactio with Nodoka. With Hisana's reincarnation! If Asuna hadn't have gotten him there would have been a kiss between the young magi and the reincarnation. Byakuya was pointing his fingers at Chamo about to unleash a Byakurai but Negi stopped him.

"He was only trying to make me stronger!" Negi pleaded on his friends behalf. Negi did not know about Hisana because he didn't have the hearing to understand what Evangeline had said. "It's so I could defeat Evangeline! You don't have to kill him!" Byakuya stared at Negi and put his hand down. Chamo may be a pervert but he was trying to help Negi.

"Fine. I won't kill him." Byakuya said. "But if you need to make a whatever..."

"Pactio." Chamo supplied.

"But if you need to make a Pactio with a girl why not Asuna? I mean she already knows about you and me." Byakuya looked over at Asuna who looked somewhat disgusted.

"No way am I kissing that little brat!" Asuna yelled.

"So you would condemn him to fight Evangilen who is obviously slightly superior to Negi and lose his blood?" Byakuya asked. "What if I'm not there to help or any of the others for that matter?"

Asuna knew that Byakuya was right. If it weren't for Byakuya Negi would have been killed the last time before she could have helped. She still didn't like the idea of kissing Negi but she knew that it was necessary. "I'll do it." Chamo drew a magic circle and activated it. There was a light t6hat enveloped Negi and Asuna. Asuna then leaned forward and kissed Negi. On. The. Forehead.

"That was weak, Ane-san." Chamo said.

"It was either that or no kiss at all!" Asuna protested. The light disappeared adn Asuna asked, "So what's next?"

Every one thought a moment. Byakuya then snapped his fingers. "Our next move should be to take care of Evangeline's partner or whatever you call her."

"Ministral magi." Chamo supplied again.

"Whatever. I'm no good at stalking though so I can't help." Byakuya turned around and came face-to-face with a black cat in Ulquiorra's arms. "Yoruichi. I wasn't expecting you."

"Kisuke told me about your apprentice so I came to help you train her." The cat said in a deep male voice. "But since your friends need help with stalking I might as well do it." Byakuya nodded in agreement.

* * *

Negi, Chamo, Asuna, and Yoruichi had been stalking Chachamaru for a long time and have seen her help an old lady get a balloon from a tree and get a cat out of the river which made even Yoruichi tear up a bit. The only thing they saw that was out of the ordinary were the rockets she used to fly. Rockets. "Is she a freaking robot?" Negi asked Asuna in a surprised tone.

"That's not the weirdest thing I've seen." Yoruichi said. "In the Soul Society there is a captain who made a female clone of himself for an assistant captain. She doesn't have his personality however which is a blessing." Yoruichi noticed the other three staring.

They followed Chachamaru to an empty courtyard where she was feeding ten stray cats. Negi and the rest then walked up to Chachamaru. "I should have known I was being followed.' Chachamaru said matter-of-factly.

"Chachamaru-san is there any way you can stop attacking me?" Negi asked hoping the answer was yes.

"No. I must do as my mistress says." Chachamaru said. Negi nodded then activated the Pactio. Asuna charged Chachamaru with a flying kick while Negi started to chant a spell.

**"Sagitta Magica Series Lucies!"** Negi casted. Chachamaru was unbalanced and knew that she would probabaly be destroyed when the arrows hit.

"Mistress if I cease functioning would you please feed the cats." Chachamaru said. Negi heard her and told the arrows to come back which ended up blasting him. Chachamaru ran away with this new piece of intel.

* * *

"That was stupid!" Chamo yelled at Asuna and Negi when they got back to their room. Yoruichi slapped the two of them. Negi and asuna then noticed that Yoruichi was actually a dark-skinned black haired woman who turn into a cat. And she was naked.

"You morons let her get away to report this to the Evangeline!" Yoruichi scolded. "Now your surprise is ruined!"

Ulquiorra walked in at that moment to ask what was going on and saw Yoruichi. "Ah the Shihoin woman is here. That explains the spiritual pressure." Ulquiorra said. "So whats going on?" Chamo told the Espada everything. "You trash. When you start something finish it." Ulquiorra said to the young magi and ministral. He turned his attention to Yoruichi. "Shihoin if you would be so kind, I need a model for my newest sculpture and you would do nicely."

"Normally I would kill you for even talking to me but since Kisuke told me you love art and that you won't attack Soul Reapers while at Mahora, why not?" Yoruichi said following Ulquiorra who put his long jacket over her to cover her naked body.

Asuna looked over at Negi and asked, "You don't think that she and Sheiffer-sensei like each other do you?"

* * *

Mark: Okay I am at a crossroads and I want your help! Should I make a love interest between Ulquiorra and Yoruichi or Ulquiorra and a student from 3-A or no love interest at all? Review this chapter and give me your opinion.


	13. A couple appears

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or Bleach.**

Mark: I don't care right now because I can't use the story I had in mind for Ulquiorra and Yoruichi falling in love (T_T) Oh well I already had a back up plan! This will be a short chapter.

Chapter 13: Mana's new man

* * *

Byakuya woke up with a raging headache from Espada spiritual pressure and he knew that as soon as he opened his door Ulquiorra was going to be there. He was not expecting to see him shirtless making out with Mana who was only in black lingerie on the couch in a rather un-lady like pose. Byakuya closed his door and opened it again hoping it was a hallucination. It wasn't. "I am not going to ask." Byakuya said to the oddly emotionless yet obviously in love couple. "This is just way too weird for me to see as soon as I wake up." Setsuna came out of her room and saw the couple and tried to turn Ulquiorra into sashimi. "Setsuna don't even bother." Byakuya said. When Setsuna looked at him she noticed he forgot his shirt again and stared at what she called a perfect swordsman's body. The body which she would have dreams over but never told a soul about. The thing she liked the most was the scar despite the fact the flesh was dead, because it showed just how strong Byakuya truly was.

"But he's way older than her!" Setsuna protested. But then she realized that if that were the case she couldn't be with Byakuya or Byakuya couldn't be with Hisana. "After a little bit of thought you're right. I shouldn't try to come between them."

"Thank you Setsuna." Mana said coming up for air. "I better get ready. Later Ulqy-kun." Mana purred at Ulquiorra who smiled. Smiled. SMILED. **SMILED.**

"Later Mana-chan." Ulquiorra grabbed an appled and ate it quickly. "I know. You're wondering how Mana and I are together." Setsuna nodded while Byakuya shrugged.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Ulquiorra was finishing his sculpture of Yoruichi who was posing naked. "Almost done." Ulquiorra said. At that moment Mana came in to deliver a message to Ulquiorra but when she saw Yoruichi ran. Ulquiorra performed a Sonido (Arrancar shun-po) and stopped Mana who was crying. Crying. (Byakuya**:** We get it already._) _"What's wrong Mana?" Ulquiorra asked._

_"You were in there with that woman. Why was she naked?" Mana asked._

_"She's posing for my sculpture and I needed a dark skinned woman."_

_"Then why not ask me?"_

_"You're my student. I couldn't ask you to pose naked for me. Not to mention another factor."_

_"What other factor?"_

_"It's just that, listen to me I sound like some piece of trash human, it's that when I'm done the sculpture will be on display and if I were to use you i would have to share your beauty." Ulquiorra ran his hands through Mana's hair. "And when it come to beauty I like I can be rather selfish." Ulquiorra then kissed Mana who kissed back._

_End_

* * *

"Wow." Is all Setsuna said or could say at that moment. "Mana was actually emotional?"

"I can see it." Byakuya said. "I'm considered unemotional but when Hisana was by my side I was filled with emotions. Good going my friend." Byakuya and Ulquiorra high-fived. which shocked Setsuna


	14. Blackout Brawl

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or Bleach.**

Mark: I didn't realize how much people would freak at that last chapter. I should have made this an M rate. Oh well.

Chapter 14: Blackout Brawl.

* * *

Byakuya and Setsuna kept quiet over the new found relationship between Ulquiorra and Mana. Which was good because according to Setuna, if you tell one girl it'll be all over school by lunch. Also Byakuya had to keep an eye on Negi. Like when Evangeline had a fever or when Negi ran away because he felt useless or the O-miai thing with Konoka.

"I feel like Negi is my son." Byakuya said to Ulquiorra and Rukia. "It's fun sometimes but I think my hair will turn as white as Ukitake's soon from the stress."

Ulquiorra nodded while Rukia realized something. "Does this mean Negi's like my nephew?" Rukia asked with sparkles in her eyes.

"..." Was all the response Byakuya and Ulquiorra gave her. Rukia then walked away like they had insulted her. "So Byakuya have you made any head way with Nodoka?" Ulquiorra asked his best friend.

Byakuya sighed. "No. I can't even get near her." Byakuya said in a defeated tone. "It's like maybe I'm not supposed to get Hisana back."

Ulquiorra patted Byakuya's shoulder. "Maybe. If you are to get her back then you need to try harder. If not, then you could always have Rukia or a girl from 3-A like me." Byakuya smiled. Ulquiorra was right, _'except with Rukia because that would be just plain weird'_ Byakuya thought.

Byakuya went to pay a visit to Negi when he saw a stand being run by Kaede Nagase and Chizuru Naba. The two girls were selling candle and flashlights. "What's this? A fundraiser?" Byakuya asked Chizuru.

"No. Due to matinence the academy has two blackouts a year so that every thing doesn't burnout." Chizuru supplied. "We're doing this in case people forgot to buy them." Byakuya thought about buying something but knew he wouldn't need it. Being a Soul Reaper ment he had good night vision.

When Byakuya got to Negi's room Negi was on his way to start patrolling so Byakuya joined him and Chamo. Part way through all the lights went out and Negi and Byakuya sensed a great deal of magical energy. Byakuya summoned his zanpaku-to while Negi put on about fifty different types of magical items.

"Negi you head to the magical energy! I'll check on all the students." Byakuya ordered

"Okay!" Negi said.

Byakuya first went looking for Nodoka who was being followed by Yue Ayase and Haruna Satome. Byakuya then checked on the rest of the student and couldn't find Ako Izumi, Yuna Akashi, Makie Sasaki, and Akira Okochi. Byakuya found Yachiru and Ichigo. "I need you too to make sure that none of the girls leave their rooms. I think Evangeline is up to something."

"Right." Ichigo said summoning Zangetsu. **"Bankai: Tensa Zangetsu!"** Ichigo was now dressed in a black hakama with a slim black katana that hade a couple of chain links on it.

Yachiru just went to her room because she didn't have her zanpaku-to.

Byakuya saw that Rukia and Ulquiorra were coming. Rukia said she would help Ichigo and summoned her shikai Sode No Shirayuki while Ulquiorra followed Byakuya to Mahora bridge where the magical energy was now located.

When the two arrived they saw Negi and Asuna perform a proper Pactio. Negi somewhat freaked when he saw the Soul Reaper and Espada. "Um How long have you been there?" He asked.

Ulquiorra snickered. "Long enough." He said but then went serious. "Asuna and I will handle Chachamaru. Byakuya, you and Negi go after Evangeline." No one argued with Ulquiorra. Byakuya wondered why Ulquiorra was only the fourth Espada when every one just listened to him.

Asuna ran out and kicked at the robot whgile Ulquiorra shot a Bala every time Asuna was a safe distance from the mechanical ministral. Mean while Negi was casting arrows at Evangeline while Byakuya sent out a barrage of Kido. "**Come Dark Ice spirits and serve your mistress in a storm of frozen darkness. Tempes Jovis Obscurans!**" Evangeline casted aiming at Byakuya. At that moment Byakuya released Senbon Zakura while Negi casted arrows of light but somrthing weird happened.

A hundred pink flashes of light combined into a magic arrow that when it connected with Evangeline sliced her up like a piece of butchers meat. Evangeline's power was then zapped from her as the lights came on and Negi caught her. Byakuya could then clearly hear Hisana's voice whisper, "_Sagitta Magica Senbon Zakura._" And Byakuya knew that without Nodoka realizing it, she had just defeated Evangeline Anathenasia Kitty McDowell.

* * *

Mark: I think this is my best chapter yet. Any way you all should know whats next. Negi and Konoka's secret date! Or we can skip directly to Kyoto. Your call. By the way I know I have some fans out there but I could use some friends. If your interested message me. First two to go with this offer get to pick one person each from the blach world to accompany 3-A to Kyoto.


	15. Idiot chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or Bleach.**

Mark:Okay since no one asked to be my friend via PM I'm doing the date chapter to give you people some time to become my friend. I get lonely stuck with Kage and Trent.

Trent: Happy Material Go!

Chapter 14: Negi and Konoka's date!?! And another Soul Reaper!?!

* * *

Byakuya and Ulquiorra were shopping for Mana and Ulquiorra's one week anniversary as well as new clothes for the trip to Kyoto that was going on the next week. "I can't believe you are shopping for a one week anniversary present, Scheiffer." Byakuya said using Ulquiorra's last name because it sounded cooler according to Asuna. "Why are you doing this?"

"It was Fei Ku's idea whom Mana entrusted the secret of our relationship to." Ulquiorra said simply. The two teachers then ran into the cheerleading trio Kugamiya, Sakurako, and Kakizaki. They were sneaking behind Negi and Konoka. "What exactly are you three doing?" Ulquiorra asked the cheerleaders.

"Uh well, considering how close to Negi you are we'll tell you." Kugamiya said in a nervous tone.

"We think Negi and Konoka are on a date!" Sakurako blurted. Btakuya and Ulquiorra looked at the three like they were crazy. And then they laughed.

"Negi on a date is funny enough but with Konoka?" Byakuya said between laughs.

"I know right!" Ulquiorra said. He composed himself and looked over at the girls. "Listen, Negi is not going to be on a date with any one. I think there is another meaning to this." Byakuya nodded. The rest of the day the five watched Negi and Konoka go from shop to shop and Sakurako kept texting Asuna. Finally as the sun began to hit it's zenith (It's noon) Negi took a nap using Konoka's lap as a pillow which when Ayaka Yukihiro the class rep arrived with Asuna out she went and confronted the two. Then the entire group found out it was for Asuna's birthday.

"I knew it wasn't a date." Ulquiorra said.

"Yep you were right Scheiffer." Byakuya agreed.

The five girls felt guilty for thinking that Negi and Asuna were dating. So every one went to Karaoke but when they entered the parlor Byakuya shivered.

"What's the matter Byakuya?" Negi asked when he noticed the shiver. Byakuya just pointed to a patron at the bar. She had long reddish blond hair and was wearing skinny jeans, boots, a pink scarf and a shirt that really showed off her chest. She was also drunk.

"Well if it isn't Byakuya." Rangiku Matsumoto slurred. "I was looking for yous."

"Matsumoto you are extremely drunk. Scheiffer do you mind helping me get her outside?" Ulquiorra told the girls and Negi that they would see them later. Negi and Asuna knew that if it was some one that knew Byakuya it was probably a Soul Reaper.

Byakuya and Ulquiorra took the inibreated (drunk) Soul Reaper to Byakuya's room where Mana was waiting for Ulquiorra with a present that turned out to be a black belt with a bat belt buckle. Ulquiorra gave Mana a special military grade scope for Mana's rifle with a laser sight and thermal and night vision. The two began to make out while Byakuya took Matsumoto into the shower and turned on the cold water at full blast. Matsumoto sobered up real quick just in time to realize she was about to use Hai Neko (Ash Cat) on Byakuya.

"Now then why are you here?" Byakuya asked in a stern voice.

"I'm going to Kyoto with you guys."Matsumoto said. "Apparently this Nagi Springfield guy was a friend to the Soul Society." Byakuya nodded but his thought train was interrupted by Setsuna bursting in.

"Another Soul Reaper?" Setsuna asked. Byakuya nodded. "We really need to more Espada here."

* * *

Mark: Okay if you want to be my friend PM me. Okay two more are going to Kyoto One Soul Reaper and the Espada Halibell who is now cured so give me your ideas on who the other Souyl Reaper should be or if it should be Chad, Uryu, or Orihime. No Vizards because I don't know anything about them.


	16. Kyoto

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or Bleach.**

Ulquiorra: Mark is currently finding a way to fit in Captain Hitsugaya.

Mark: He's going to appear within the Kyoto arc but later.

Ulquiorra: Yes but for the two who will se us when we arrive will be Halibell and some one who is there to... cause a twist

Matsumoto (drunk): Happy Material Go!

Chapter 15: Welcome to Kyoto.

* * *

Byakuya, Matsumoto, Negi, Chamo, Ulquiorra, and all of 3-A minus Evangeline who can't leave, Chachamaru who must cater to Evangeline, and Sayo Aisaka who is a ghost, left for Kyoto by train. Byakuya was learning how to play a new card game that involved sorcery and was being taught by Yue which Byakuya knew Ulquiorra and Matsumoto was going to tease him about it later.

"And now my frog scouge spell activates!" Haruna declared, obviously the "Queen Sorceress" that she said she was. Sakurako was about to get some chocolates because she lost but a frog came out of her purse. In fact there were frogs every where.

"The Kansai Magic Association!" Negi said while he and Ulquiorra captured all the frogs. Byakuya had learned of Kansai and Kanto's issues from Negi and that Negi needed to deliver a letter to the Kansai head. After all the frogs were caught Negi took out the letter to make sure he still had it until a Onmyou bird golem stole it. When he went to chase after it he ran into the bento box cart. Byakuya and Ulquiorra helped the woman clean up while Negi went after the golem. A few moments later Negi was following Setsuna into the car that the rest of class. Negi told Byakuya that Setsuna had the letter but Byakuya said, "We can trust Setsuna. I'm sure she's on our side."

When the train stopped at Kyoto Negi got up to address the students. "Okay. We have two guides who know Kyoto very well like Miss Matsumoto." When the girls saw them they didn't know what to expect. There was a man and a woman. The woman was wearing loose jeans sandels and brown jacket that when zipped up all the way covered half her face. She had blond hair, tanned skin, and a chest slightly larger than Matsumoto's. The man had white hair, snake like eyes and was wearing a brown suit and tie.

"Hello, girls. My name is Gin Ichimaru and this is Miss Halibell." Gin said with his trade mark snake grin. "I'm surprised to see you Rangiku."

"Gin! What are you doing here?" Matsumoto said in surprise considering her childhood friend is a traitor to the Soul Society.

"Just showing some young minds around Kyoto like you." Gin said. He then turned his attention to Byakuya. "Well if it isn't the head of the Kuchiki family. I wonder what you're doing here?"

"Like Ulquiorra, I'm a teacher." Byakuya said. Gin was about ask why but Negi said that they should get started. They went to a rock pair that was supposed to bring you closer to your true love but more frogs appeared. Then went the girls tried to drink from a water way that was supposed to bring good luck for your love life they got drunk with a select few who did not drink from it. They all got to the hotel but the drunk ones just passed.

Negi went to take a bath while Bakuya, Matsumoto, and Ulquiorra went to grill Gin and Halibell. When they found the two Gin smiled and asked. "Would you like some tea?"

That was it for Byakuya. "Okay Ichimaru! What's the real reason you and the Espada-"

"Halibell." Ulquiorra supplied.

"Halibell are here?"

"It's part of my recovery." Halibell said and then she proceded to tell them about how she had been sick and lost her strength. "The only reason Gin is here is because I can't open portals still."

Byakuya looked at Ulaquiorra. "She isn't lying." Byakuya nodded.

"Fine but if you try to hurt the students I'll kill you." Byakuya said. Ulquiorra and Matsumoto agreed.

Just then they heard Negi scream from the baths so Byakuya rushed to see what was going on to find a naked Negi being attacked by a naked Setsuna.

"Setsuna, what are you doing?" Byakuya asked his apprentice.

Setsuna turned and was immediatly embarressed by the fact that Byakuya was looking at her and she was naked. "I thought Negi-sensei was an enemy Master." Setsuna said trying to cover herself. Then a scream came from Konoka and the trio ran to find Asuna and Konoka under assult by panty stealing monkies Byakua and Setsuna cut the monkies in half and found out they were golems. Gin happened to walk in at that exact moment.

"This is a lively class isn't it."

* * *

Mark: Yeah and we have reached 15 chapters! Woohoo!

Byakuya: I'm mildly surprised. Okay. As above mentioned Hitsugaya will appear sometime within this arc.


	17. Cinema village

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or Bleach.**

Ulquiorra: Okay, we are skipping the dumb game because we can't work that in also because it's a boring fight that can't have any Bleach characters in we're skipping the fight with Kotaro and going straight to Cinema village but there will be a what happened part. However you will be rewarded

Mana: And to the Twilightsymphony who said that Ulqy-kun smiling is the end of Bleach, you kinda freaked Mark out. (Kisses Ulquiorra's lips)

Ulquiorra: (Smiles)

Aizen: And I'm still drinking tea. (Sips tea)

Mark: Okay. Tsukuyomi it's showtime! Go get'em girl!

Tsukuyomi: Okey-Dokey!

Mark: I hang out with too many anime characters don't I?

Chapter 16: Cinema Village

* * *

_What happened since the last chapter._

_Konoka was kidnapped by a monkey woman so Negi, Asuna now armed with a Harrisen (Large paper fan), and Setsuna went to save her. They had trouble with the Monkey Woman's summons and sword woman Tsukuyomi but the trio helped out by a boy with silver hair and an ice sword who disappeared._

_Later on. Kasumi Asakura found out about Negi's sorcerey but decided to keep it quiet but ended up helping Chamo in a game designed to get him more Pactios. after an evening involving paper doubles and confusion the winnere ended up being Nodoka. Nodoka recieved her Pactio card. She over heard Chamo talking to Asuna about her card and Nodoka learned how to summon a mindreading book._

_For there day off Negi, Asuna, Setsuna, Nodoka, Yue, Byakuya, and Haruna went to an arcade where Negi met Kotaro Inugami. Negi, Byakuya, and Asuna followed by Nodoka went to the Kansai headquarters to deliver the letter where they met Lil Setsuna but was attacked by Kotaro. After a long apparently one-sided battle Nodoka learned Kotaro's name and how to get out of the magical trap The Endless Path. Lil Setsuna then reset the trap and Kotaro was stuck inside. Nodoka then learned of Negi's magic and That Byakuya was a Soul Reaper._

* * *

Now back to our regularly scheduled program

Setsuna and Konoka were running so that Tsukuyomi couldn't kidnap Konoka. Setsuna then decided to take a risk and go into Cinima Village, a theme park of movies kinda like Universal Studios. "I think we'll be safe here, Ojou-sama." Setsuna said after a while. When Setsuna looked back she saw that konoka was in a princess costume.

"What do you think Set-chan?" Konoka asked. Setsuna couldn't think of what to say so Konoka took her and had get into costume as well. Setsuna bacame a samurai (big surprise).

"Did you have to dress me up as a man?" Setsuna asked Konoka who wasn't paying any attention because she found sweet cakes. Konoka and Setsuna were beginning to have fun until the rest of their group came and Haruna asked if the two were a lesbian couple.

Setsuna was about to answer when an emotionless voice said, "I don't think setsuna has eyes on any one except Byakuya." Every one was surprised to see Ayaka's group. They were even more surprised to see Ulquiorra. They almost died seeing him in white Hakama.

All of a sudden a carriage came and Tsukuyomi stepped out pretending to be a europian noblewoman. "I have come for the princess that is owed to me from a debt." Tsukuyomi said.

Every one was surprised but Setsuna said, "I will never give her to you! I will protect Konoka-ojou-sama with my very life!"

Tsukuyomi chuckled. "Very well. Meet me at the bridge in five minutes

five minutes later.

Despite their protesting Ulquiorra wouldn't allow the girls to "help" Setsuna. Tsukuyomi had never seen Ulquiorra fight but was prepared for him by summoning imps and various low level yokai (monsters). Just then every one heard, "Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!" An ice dragon appeared and froze about twnety of the yokai while Ulquiorra unleashed a bala defeating another twenty.

"Well, I should have expected you would be here, Captain Hitsugaya." Ulquiorra said to a silver haired youth with a shikausho and hiori with the kanji for ten on it holding an ice sword.

"Shut up, Espada." Hitsugaya said in an annoyed tone. "Where's Matsumoto?"

"Shopping."

"Stupid woman. What are these things?"

"Summons that are both ugly and annoying." Ulquiorra said while cutting one in half with his hands.

Meanwhile Setsuna used her training to make an illusion of Negi's little paper version into a full size. Fake Negi took Konoka but they were then cornered by Monkey Woman and a large summon devil. The summon shot at Negi but went through his body and hit Setsuna who used her body as a shield for Konoka. As the two girl's fell a huge discharge of magical energy came and healed Setsuna.

"What was that?" Hitsugaya asked.

"That was Konoka's latent magical talent." Ulquiorra said smiling. "Come on, Captain Hitsugaya. We're going to the Kansai Magic Association."


	18. Konoka's house

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or Bleach.**

Mark: No Tsukuyomi! Oh well I guess I better trade up. I should try Yue after all every quiz I take says we're a perfect match.

Byakuya: I'm just going to start the chapter now.

Chapter 17: Wait! Konoka's dad is...

* * *

When Setsuna and Konoka got back to Ulquiorra and Captain Hitsugaya they were being bombarded with questions.

"Who is this boy, Sheiffer-sensei?" Ayaka asked.

"Oh this is my nephew, Toshiro." Ulquiorra replied. "He lives with his father ever since my sister died in childbirth." He pulled out a tissue and pretended to wipe away tears. "I don't get to see him that often so I'm kind of over joyed right now so could you please give us some privacy for a while?" All the girls nodded.

Then Chizuru asked, "Is he single?" Ulquiorra remembered her roomate Natsuko say that Chizuru is a little weird.

Toshiro was about to call her stupid but Ulquiorra stepped in. "No he is not. In fact due to his father's traditions he is actually engaged to Miss Matsumoto." Everyone gaped at Toshiro who was glaring at his "uncle." "Well Toshiro we must be leaving."

Toshiro started to yell at Ulquiorra as soon as they were far enough away from the park. "Like hell I'll ever marry Matsumoto! She's a dimwit who drinks to much and who was best freinds with Ichimaru!"

"You can't hold that last one against her." Ulquiorra said going stoic. "It's isn't as if she knew what would happen."

The two then met up with Konoka and Setsuna who were being followed by Yue, Haruna, and Kazumi Asakura (Who had found out about Negi being a wizard).

Byakuya, Negi, Asuna, and Nodoka were surprised to see the tag alongs That was with Setsuna and Ulquiorra. Ulquuiorra gave Byakuya a look that said _couldn't shake them_. Byakuya nodded and said, "Well since we're all here now..." Matsumoto, Gin, and Halibell appeared from behind him. "let's go in." There was great speculation as for what would happen but what did happen was the weirdest thing ever.

"**Welcome Konoka-ojou-sama.**"

Every one (even Ulquiorra and Byakuya) felt their jaws hit the floor. Konoka laughed and greeted the women.

Byakuya looked at Setsuna. "Is ther something you forgot to mention?"

"Oh yeah. You see not only is this the Kansai Magic Assosiation headquarters but it's also Konoka's home." Setsuna explained. Every one just stared. "So you can probably guess who her father is."

Not even five minutes later They met the KMA leader, "Eishun Konoe. I'm Konoka's father." Everyone's opinions were different but Asuna said, "I think he's hot." Thus earning sighs from her classmates and teachers.

* * *

later

Setsuna and Asuna were taking a bath together. "Wow! I had no idea that Konoka was this rich. I think she's richer than Ayaka."

"Yeah well, she doesn't know about the magic so let's not tell her. Obviously Negi, Master, and Ulquiorra are going to keep quiet about it."

"Why do you call Byakuya-san 'Master'?"

Setsuna went beet red. "Well he's teaching me some Soul Reaper abilities in exchange for trying to get his wife back."

"You like him." Asuna leered.

"Well you seem to be really close with Negi-san!" Now it was Asuna's turn to go beet red but then the two heard male voices and hid. Eishun, Negi, Gin, Byakuya, Toshiro, and Ulquiorra then entered the bath. They were talking about the monkey woman, Chigusa Amigasaki. Then the conversation went to Byakua's wife Hisana

"So then how are you going to approach her about this Byakuya-san?" Eishun asked.

"I don't know." Byakuya replied. "It's not like I can just go up to Nodoka and say that she is actually the reincarnation of my wife." The girls gasped.

"True." Gin said. "But my question is what are you going to do about the girl who Ulquiorra is currently with?" Asuna and Setsuna looked at each other in surprise.

"That all depends on Ulquiorra." Byakuya rplied simply.

"Then my answer is simple. I am no longer an Espada. Indeed I'm no human but I will remain in the Woprld of the Living to be with Mana for the rest of time. And when the war starts I will either not join in or I will fight the side I believe should win." Ulquiorra said with great emotion in his words. The girls silently cheered.

"Hmmmmm. I could always say that Ulquiorra is dead or something." Toshiro said. The girls nodded at that thought. "By the way, why did you say that I was engaged to Matsumoto?"

"You two look like a good couple." Ulquiorra said with the girls silent approval. Ulquiorra then looked at where the girls were hiding and said. "Thanks for the back up Asuna and Setsuna." The girls silently screamed. "We'll close our eyes so you can get out." The men closed their eyes and the girls got their things and left.

Meanwhile outside Chigusa and Fate were planning their attack.

* * *

Yue: I would like that very much.

Mark (noticing readers): Oh hey guys. So yeah sorry for the wait but Christmas and all. Any way I forgot the huge ogre's name so if any one knows it please tell me. Also In the next chapter non mainstream characters from Bleach will appear.


	19. Newcomers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or Bleach.**

Mark: Okay first order of buisness, Natsumi I'm sorry I messed up your name.

Natsumi Murikami: It's okay it was only a slight alteration.

Mark: Second order of buisness by non-mainstream I meant these two whose names will appear in the story but these hints will suffice.

(From Bleach: Memories of Nobody): Hi! It's great to be back!

(From Bleach: Shattered Blade): At least you came from a movie! I'm from one of those video games that these people play!

Mark: Third order of buisness, does any body think it's weird that I like Yue? Fourth this chapter is a little short to preserve the suspense.

**Chapter 19: The Newcomers**

* * *

Nodoka's scream is what alerted Negi and the others to what was happening. Byakuya was the first one to the room and saw Kasumi, Nodoka, and Haruna petrified. When the others arrived they felt a truly malicious aura and it was radiating from Byakuya. "They attacked Hisana." Byakuya whispered. "I will make them suffer!" The others didn't want to say anything so they nodded.

The bath

Asuna was being tickled by the water sprite Suiyojin under orders from Fate Averruncus. "So then it is now time for us to part. Suiyojin will take care of you." Fate then snapped his fingers for the water sprite to kill Asuna but instead it stripped her naked and tickled her mercilessly. "Hmmmm. Is that how it's supposed to happen?" Fate asked consulting his book. Just then a whirlwind broke down the bath's door and destryed Suiyojin. Fate in the confusion disappeared into the water.

The compound

Negi went looking for Asuna, Setsuna, and Konoka after him and Byakuya had found Eishun turning to stone. Negi found Asuna with a Soul Reaper. She had purple hair tied back with a red ribbon and her zanpakuto was released and it was in the form of a monk's staff. "Asuna you're okay!"

Asuna turned to Negi. "Yeah I am thanks to... who are you any way?" Asuna asked.

The Soul Reaper looked embarressed. "I'm Senna and this is my zanpakuto Miroku-maru."

"What is the Shinenju doing here?" Byakuya asked when he arrived with Gin, Ulquiorra, Hallibel, and Setsuna.

"I am no longer the Shinenju. I am as my husband says 'a non-Soul Reaper.'"

"Husband?" Ulquiorra asked.

"We don't have time for this! I can't find Konoka!" Negi screamed.

Senna nodded. "Follow me I think I know where she is."

a shallow pond

Chigusa Amagasaki and her demon Rubicante had Konoka and were heading to the Sukuna's resting place when she was stopped by a green haired man with a strange mask on his cheek. "Stop right there, girl." The amn said in a spanish accent.

"Girl! Who do you think you are?" Chigusa demanded.

"I am Arturo. Arturo Plateado. Now if you do not give me that girl I shall send you into eternal darkness." Arturo threatened. The group arrived at that moment.

"It can't be!" Ulquiorra exclaimed. "That's Arturo Plateado! One of the very first Arrancar and the first Espada."

"I shall never hand over the girl. Now feel her power!" Chigusa was envelopped in the light of a summoning circle and every one could tell it was strong.

"Well now. This should be interesting." Gin said as the summons arrived.

* * *

Mark: Like I said suspense. By the way I have question I'd like you guys to answer. Who's cuter? Yue or Evangeline? Bye!


	20. Mahora news baby 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or Bleach.**

Mark:Okay more orders of buisness! First to pwnedulquiorra, I totally agree with you I just wanted people's opinions! Second this is yet another attempt to buy me time for research considering how long it has been since I read this arc.. Third to ask yet another question that is totally pointless but needs to be asked: Should Setsuna be with Konoka, Negi or is this threesome material?

* * *

**Mahora News Baby! 2!!!**

Kon: Hey every one! I'm now doing the second part to Mahora News Baby! Joining me as always is Kazumi Asakura!

Asakura: Hey there! Mark used his awesome Vampire King powers to summon me out of stone!

Mark: Ummmm it wasn't me. It was these three who we are interviewing even though two are in another version of the anime.

Motsu: It's not as if we are invading. Which we are, in a good way.

Shichimi: Actually they are only interviewing the Master, mya.

Mark: Correct so... Tel Ma Amorista! (Motsu and Shichimi are banished.)

Nagi: That was rather harsh.

Mark: enough! Questions!

Kon: Okay then who are you?

Nagi: I am Nagi Springfield, the Thousand Master, and Negi's father. Though truth be told I only know about five or six spells. I was a magic school drop out.

Asakura: Really? Wow. Any way what do you think of the story?

Nagi: I think it's good thus far. By the way Evangeline doesn't know I'm here does she?

Mark: No. My question is what will you do when you make your appearence?

Nagi: One I don't even know if I get an appearence and two that's for you to decide.

Mark: Okay then Chachamaru you can send her in.

Chachamaru: Very well then.

(Door opens to reveal Evangeline) Eva: Nagi you son of a bitch!

Nagi: You said she didn't know!

Mark: I lied 1000 percent


	21. Forest and Pond pt 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or Bleach. Or any of the Metal Gear Solid characters I'm using for the intro. All rights by creators**

(Codec chirps) Otacon: Snake I don't see why we're doing this?

Snake: Because we were challenged and besides Mark is with us.

Mark: Otacon I'm busy right now so occupy my readers while I take these guys out.

Otacon: Why are you playing paintball then?

Mark: Blame Mana and Liquid!

Mana: It's for combat practice. Besides Liquid has painted people red before.

Zazie: 15 points.

Mark: Now is not the time! Dammit Psycho Mantis!

Otacon: Any way Mark's readers enjoy!

Mark: Snake. Snake? Snake!

Chapter 21: Battle of the pond and showdown in the forest pt 1.

* * *

The summons were of great number and strength and the group knew it. "_Wall of Wind_" Negi casted. "How are we going to get Konoka back?"

"This seems like a case of just go ahead and send them to eternal darkness." Arturo said with great conviction.

"I agree. They must all be killed." Byakuya said with his spiritual pressure rising.

"Wait! Setsuna do a pactio with Negi!" Senna said. Setsuna and Negi blushed.

"The idea is sound and our choices are limited." Ulquiorra said in his old Espada attitude. "With Setsuna in a pactio she can help Asuna, Matsumoto, Toshiro, Gin, Senna, Arturo, and myself with these beasts. Then Negi and Byakuya can go on ahead and take down Amigasaki." Negi and Setsuna nodded still blushing.

"Okay! Pactio!" Chamo shouted. Negi and Setsuna kissed activating the contract.

* * *

When the wind disappeared Negi and Byakuya escaped Asuna and Setsuna did a back to back style fight. "Bring them to the twilight, Mirokumaru!"

"Dance!" Arturo was engulfed in Senna's whirlwind with his black sword coming from his fingertips. The resulting attack was a black-bladed tempest.

"Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru, Ryusenka!!"

"Shoot to kill, Shinzo!" The combination was a dragon being guided by the spear cutting everything in the path creating ice flowers that started a chain reaction of frozen enemies.

"Roar, Haineko!" Ulquiorra just crushed his left eye and the dust leveled the summons and it also allowed Ulquiorra to appear from the dust and skewer stronger summons. As a Tengu was about to get the jump on Asuna a rifle shot was heard. They all turned to see Fei Ku and Mana.

"Mana!" Ulquiorra said running and hugging his girlfriend.

"Ulqy-kun who injured your eye?" Mana asked in an angry tone.

"No one it's my power. It'll regrow." Ulquiorra said reassuringly to her. "Why are you here?"

"We was called." Fei Ku said in her broken up japanese.

"Oh." Then Fei Ku ran and started to fight a kitsune woman. Mana began to snipe every summon in sight. "I wonder how Byakuya and Negi are doing?" Ulquiorra asked before joining in the carnage.

* * *

Byakuya and negi were actually facing off against Kotaro. "This time no one is going to help you!"

"Oh really?" A voice said from the trees.

"I beg to differ." Another voice said. Just then a giant shurikan came flying and then two women appeared. One of them was Kaede Nagase of the class, the other was the captain of squad two and leader of the punishment force Soi Fon.

"I'm pretty sure that we'll take care of him." Kaede said.

"Go now!" Soi Fon said. Byakuya and Negi nodded.

Kotaro tried to stop them but Soi Fon kicked him in the face. "We are your opponents now."

* * *

Otacon: No! Wolf!

Sniper Wolf: Hal it's only a paintball.

Snake: Yeah calm down.

Mark: This is ridiculous. Remember all Metal Gear Solid rights belong to Hideo Kojima. (Shoots Ocelot) Gotcha.


	22. Forest and Pond pt 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or Bleach. Also The OC belongs to pwndulquiorra.**

Mark: _Tempus Jovis Obscurans!_

Kurayami: _Kurobakuha!_

Mark: Oh hey readers! This is Kurayami Museigen from pwndulquiorra's fanfiction Alternate Ending! I suggest you check it out if your a Negima, Bleach, Final Fantasy VII, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Naruto fan.

Kurayami: Stupid vampire stop advertising!

Mark: For your and everyone's information I only have the fangs and thirst! I'm actually a Nobody! (Kingdom Hearts' rights belong to Square Enix)

Kurayami: A what?

Mark: Play some video games sometime. I'm sure Love has some. Any way readers here we go. Oh this will be short so I can do a chapter based on the final battle of Kyoto.

Chapter 22: Pond and forest pt 2

* * *

The pond group was getting tired fast from lack of spiritual pressure and strength and only the strongest twenty summons remained. "This is ridiculous." Senna said leaning on her husband (Arturo in case I forgot to mention it).

"Yeah." Arturo and Ulquiorra said in unison.

"We can't give up. Negi-bozu needs us to keep them from helping the Monkey Woman." Fei Ku said.

"She's right." Gin said. "We have to get going." He pulled out a small pill and gave it to Toshiro. "Eat this." Toshiro did and felt a great deal of spiritual pressure surge through him. Gin gave the only other two he had to Ulquiorra and Arturo.

"Bankai: Daigurren Hyorinmaru!"

"This is the last of our power lets make it count!" Ulquiorra said once again gaining his heartless demeanor.

* * *

Kotaro was holding his own against the two women. That is until Suzumebachi made it's appearance and marked four times. "_Kage-bunshin!"_ (Shadow copy). Seven Kotaro's appeared and fought Kaede and Soi Fon.

"This is pathetic." Soi Fon said annoyed.

"True but what do you expect?"

"You think this is funny?" Kotaro asked transforming into his Were form. "I'll show you funny!

"Shunko!" A great deal of spiritual pressure gathered around Soi Fon and Suzumebachi. "This is my greatest power!" Soi Fon then appeared behind Kotaro and kicked him before kicking him into the sky and sending him down with a huge maelstrom of Kido powered wind. Soi Fon then raised her arm to deliver Suzumebachi's final blow until Kaede and Yoruichi, who had just arrived, Grabbed and subdued her. "Miss Yoruichi!"

"Soi Fon we can't execute him." Yoruichi said. He is not within your jurisdiction." Soi Fon only nodded in compliance.

* * *

Negi and Byakuya had finally caught up with Chigusa but the white haired youth, Fate Averruncus. Stood in their way. "Sorry but I can't let you interrupt the summoning."

* * *

Kurayami: How did you beat me?

Mark: I've trained with a lot of people ranging from Byakuya to Leon (Kingdom Hearts/FF VIII fans know who he really is.) Leon taught me how to use twin gun-blades. Any way like I said check out Alternate Ending by pwndulquiorra.


	23. Defying Fate

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or Bleach. Also Hell Girl rights and Kingdom Hearts also don't be long to me.**

Mark: Oh hey guys! I have no idea how you tracked me here While I have mu monthly tea with the Hell Girl Ai Enma

Ai: Who are these people?

Mark: They're fans of one of my group's fan fictions. Oh yeah a friend of mine told me I should describe myself for you guys to get a picture for these intros. Okay, I'm 5'7" with grey eyes and brown hair in downward spikes. In my intros I wear black boots, black pants, two black gunbelts with two revolvers holstered that turn into my duel gun-blades, black gloves, an untucked black button up shirt with the top two unbuttoned and the cloak that all members of Organization XIII wear but mine's unzipped all the way.

Ai: Why did you wait so long to do this? Also you forgot to mention your fangs.

Mark: They know about the fangs already. Also I didn't think this would be an issue. Any way let's get it started in a good way.

Motsu: Wait that's my saying! (Mark banishes him).

Mark: Also I am not goth or emo. I am a Nobody.

Chapter 23: Defying Fate.

* * *

Fate was levitating in front of Negi and Byakuya. "I cannot allow you to interfere. When Chigusa-sama is done the Ryoma no Sukuna (If this is wrong please tell me) will be under our control." He said.

"Wait. Isn't that the two-faced four-armed ogre of legend?" Byakuya asked. Fate nodded. "Then it's impossible to control him! The Central 46 and the Kansai Magic Association had to work together to seal it!"

"True but with Konoka-sama's power we will be able to control it. And with it we will take control of the Magical World. Not to mention what we could do to gain control of the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo." Fate grinned as he explained. "Now then to take care of you two." (I don't know how to do greek on my computer so don't ask for the incantations.) Fate began to chant his spell while Negi started his. When Fate finished a beam came out of his left index finger and petrified the bridge where it hit.

"This guy uses a lot of petrification spells!" Chamo said from Negi's pocket.

"Sagitta Magica Series Luceis!" Negi casted. Seven light arrows struck at Fate but he cancelled them.

"Sokatsui!" Byakuya casted and pale fire brushed Fate."

"Hmmm. Nice try but not good enough. Now then try this." Fate appeared behind Byakuya and kick the side of his head sending Byakuya into the lake. "That's all a captain can offer me?"

"Scatter Senbon Zakura."

"What?" Senbon Zakura cut Fate in several places.

"Sagitta Magica Series Aerioles!" Negi casted. Fate was bound to the spot he was floating over.

"How?"

Byakuya laughed. "I used a paper double when I saw your spell so that I could get behind you to strike. Then Negi would be able to bind you."

"Clever but this won't hold for long. I can assure you of that." Fate said as the spell dissipated.

"Bankai: Senbon Zakura **Kageyoshi**!" The pillars of swords that appeared behind Byakuya turned into bladed petals. "Now you shall pay for what you've done. "Senki Senbon Zakura Kageyoshi" The petals turned into thousands of pink swords that surrounded Fate, Negi and Byakuya. "I only reveal this form to those whom I have sworn to kill and those whom I will protect with my life." Fates hands and feet were then skewered and he was supported by two swords that formed a cross. "This is the end for you." Byakuya took one of the floating swords and it turned white and wings and a halo appeared. "Shukei Hakuren." Then Byakuya disappeared and reappeared behind Fate who was cut in half completely at the waist. "Come Negi." Negi nodded and followed his friend. Neither noticed that the body had turned into water or the real Fate in the trees with Szayel Apporo Granz.

"Very good my experiment." Szayel Apporo said to Fate. Then the two went unconscious for a minute and this time Fate spoke. "The data I have collected from Hueco Mundo will be perfect for my final plans."

* * *

Mark: Bet you didn't see that coming.

Ai: Interesting puzzle.

Mark: Thank you. By the way I will have another strange intro next time after that I will take suggestions. Also I may even become an OC in this story but that's for you to decide. Review and give me your thoughts on both. Bye. (Kisses Ai on the lips and disappears).


	24. Nightfang

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or Bleach. Also Excel Saga rights and Kingdom Hearts also don't be long to me.**

Excel and Hyatt: Hail Ilpallazzo!

Mark: Dude what's up man.

Ilpallazzo: Mark what are you doing here?

Mark: You still owe me money from our last poker game.

Ilpallazzo: Oh! Um so how's the fan fiction?

Mark: It's great thanks. Oh! looks like my readers are here! By the way I would like to thank a friend (You know who you are) for using me in an intro to their fan fiction. I've decided to give this friend rights to have me as not only a character for intros but also to use me as an actual story character and I already told you about the story. Here's a hint incase you forgot: It was an intro about two chapters ago. Also I will be an OC in mine and for an added bonus in the next three chapters there will be a bunch of references so if you get the most you get an chapter for me to write that was your idea. So look for the references. (Turns to Ilpallazzo) So where's my money?

Chapter 23: Memories of Nobody. And Ryoma no Sukuna. And Magi. And Soul Reapers. Look you get the joke

* * *

Negi and Byakuya were too late to stop the summoning from happening. The Ryoma no Sukuna was thirty feet tall with two faces and four arms. "Man this thing looks strong." Negi said taking out Asuna and Setsuna's pactio cards summoning them.

"Okay Setsuna looks like were in attack mode!" Asuna said.

"Ah! Konoka-ojousama!" Setsuna said spotting Konoka on the ogre's shoulder.

Chigusa laughed. "I used her to summon my mighty ogre."

"Wait! Isn't that against the rules!" Byakuya asked.

"Screw the rules! I have a hot body!"

"We need help!" Negi screamed in panic.

"Don't worry, Boya. I'm here." Negi turned around to see Evangeline. Evangeline casted a spell that covered the Ryoma no Sukuna in ice but it broke free. "Impossible! Unless Konoka is stronger than we thought! This isn't good Boya! The only person who can stop it is dead."

"No I'm not." A voice said sending a great deal of dark arrows at the ogre. The voice then began to recite

_Endlessly searching I'm alone in this darkness, you slipped through my fingers. Please I need you, I need you to light my way.  
Maybe they're right, maybe I don't know where I'm going. A warmth trails down my cheeks and I am comforted but my sorrow tuns it cold.  
What if I forget you, what if I lose the memory, is there no end for the hopelessness that binds me. Is this the end? Is this love forbidden by destiny?  
No, no, no, no. Our lives can be our own design. Together we can light the fire and when the Darkness fades away, the only feature in my sight will be you._

Then an eighteen year old appeared dressed in black boots,black pants, Two black gun-belts, a black untucked button up shirt with the top three undone, a black cloak with a hood that was unzipped, and black gloves. In each of his hands was a revolver that had a great deal of magical energy coming from them.

"It's not possible!" Chigusa exclaimed. "You can't be him!"

"Oh but it is possible. It's me Nightfang and this time you don't stand a ghost of a chance." Nightfang said with a double voice. The revolvers then grew and became a mix of a gun and a sword. He pulled the triggers and two giant fireballs came out destroying the Sukuna. Nightfang then grabbed Konoka in mid-air. "Good thing I practiced my flying." He then turned to Negi. "Hello, Negi."

"Who are you?" Negi asked.

"Me. I'm Nobody."

* * *

Mark: Good. My money.

Ilpallazzo: You're a horrible person.

Mark: That's because I'm a Nobody. Oh and sorry for the short chapter but I hate this part of the trip. Don't forget about the references.


	25. Who are you?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or Bleach. Kingdom Hearts also don't be long to me. Nether do any animes or video games in my intros**

**Intro: Naruto and Fruits Basket**

Konan: Thanks for coming shopping with me Mark. I would have asked some one else but... you know the only other girl in the Akatsuki is an idiot.

Mark: No problem Konen. By the way why Ayame Sohma's shop?

Konan: He makes good dresses. Oh look your readers are here. I'll meet you inside when my dress is done.

Mark: Okay. (Konan goes in). Hey guys what's up? I see no one is trying my game or maybe you are so I'm continuing it just in case you are. There will be a reference this time that not only is it for the game but it will tell you whose Nobody I am. Also this is just a short filler so don't get mad. Also if you're wondering what my connection to the Akatsuki is, I'm just friends with most so Madara and Nagato, aka Pain, said that I'm allowed to visit any base and hang out with my friends.

Chapter 24: Who are you? Who, who, who, who?

* * *

The next morning everyone was asking the newcomer Nightfang questions. He was still wearing his cloak and hood at breakfast. "So you want to know who I am?" Nightfang asked in his normal voice. He had explained that the double only happens in fights.

"Yes. After all you did destroy that giant ogre last night with those weird weapons and fireballs." Negi said.

"Okay. First off my weapons are called gun-blades. Second the fire balls are actually a type of black magic called Flare. I can also perform Megaflare and Exaflare. By the way you forgot my arrows."

"Yes." Evangeline said. "Chachamaru what does the counter say about how many were fired?"

"One moment." Chachamaru said. "It was over nine-thousand."

"What nine-thousand?" Everyone in the room exclaimed.

"Yeah and I only used the spell five times before." Nightfang said. At that moment Eishun came in and as soon as he heard Nightfang's voice he grabbed the hood and pulled it off. The face behind it was as pale as Ulquiorra's with grey eyes and brown hair.

"So Mark, you are alive." Eishun said. "Wait how can I tell you're you?"

Nightfang sighed and began to recite:

_Even if the morrow is barren of promises  
Nothing shall forestall my return. _

"That proof?" Nightfang asked irritated.

"Yeah. You're definitely him." Eishun said. "Negi this is an old friend to the Thousand Master, Mark Nightfang. He is a Nobody, a kind of Hollow you could say." (That's how I explained it to my sister.)

"Okay. So what other spells can you use, Nightfang?" Negi asked.

"Holy, Hell Firaga, Hell Thundaga, Hell Blizzaga, Barrier, Magbarrier, Curaga, and Dispell. You can't learn them because they're special spells. But as for spell you could use there's Sagitta Magica both dark and thunder, Fulgaratio Albicans, Flans Exarmatio, Ardescat, and Tempus Jovis Obscuris. Also I have three summons, Phoenix, Bahamut, and Bahamut Fury."

"So basically you have a lot of rare spells up your sleeve?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Yeah. Oh yeah and a call happened earlier so we better get moving because your paper doubles acted up." Nightfang said pulling on his hood.

* * *

Mark: Okay Konan let's see.

Konan (In a red silk kimono that only reaches to her knees with a matching scarf): What do you think?

Mark: Perfect! Nagato will love it. I mean Pain. I hate having to do that.

Itachi (Cue screaming fangirls): Konan we need you back. Also what's with the ridiculous dress?

Ayame: Ridiculous? Such audacity (rants)

Mark: Better to leave until next time guys. Don't forget to guess whose Nobody I am.


	26. Duel!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or Bleach. Kingdom Hearts also don't be long to me. Nether do any animes or video games in my intros**

**Intro: xxxHolicxxx**

Mark: Now the game will end! This is the last chapter. Remember the prize is that you get a chapter in the story that was your idea! The format for this chapter will be a play style because I made a deal to get my old sword back and this was the price. There will be few references here.

Yuko: Now now that was the deal.

Mark: I'm not complaining.

Black Mokona: Let's go!

Mark: Right!

Watanuki: I'll get the snacks.

Chapter 26: The duel by the magi's house.

* * *

Scene: The home of Nagi Springfield, South Jersey Shore.

Eishun (enters): Gentlemen, behold the house of Nagi Springfield!

(Enter: Negi, Byakuya, Nightfang, Asuna, Nodoka, Konoka, Setsuna, Mana and Ulquiorra holding hands, Chamo, Chachamaru, Evangeline and Asakura.)

Nightfang: Eishun, why did you say it like that?

Eishun: Emphasis.

Nightfang: (Slaps Eishun) Goddamn, you are still an idiot sometimes. I don't know how you got a wife and daughter.

Negi: So this is where my father lived.

Nodoka: Wow this is amazing.

Asuna: (Holding a picture) Wow. Negi I found a picture of your dad and some other guys.

Negi: (Inspecting the picture) Wow there's Takamichi, and Eishun as well as my father in the middle. But Nightfang, you're not in here. Why is that?

Nightfang: Yes I am I'm just not a Nobody yet. (Points to a man with a red leather long coat, red gloves, black boots, and a strange black uniform, holding a red bladed sword with a hand guard with red hair, and really blue eyes.) That's what I used to look like before I died.

Asuna (surprised): Died!

Nightfang: Yeah. Nobodies are souls.

Ulquiorra: He already explained that Asuna.

Chamo: Man it must be a steel trap up there.

Nightfang (pulling out his gun-blades.): Something japanese this way comes.

(There is a crash and enter Tsukuyomi brandishing a katana and dagger. Tsukuyomi attacks Nightfang and he barely blocks before the two of them are out side in the surrounding forest.)

Tsukuyomi: You're the one that beat Chigusa-sama, right?

Nightfang: And if I was?

Tsukuyomi: Then we have a problem. You see I wasn't there so I haven't earned my pay so I need to fight you.

Nightfang: Seems fair to me. Okay then. Mana, could you judge?

Mana: Yes though I would think you would want to kill her.

Nightfang: That was the old me. I'm different know. _Infinite in mystery is the the gift of the Goddess, we seek it thus and take to the sky._

Tsukuyomi: Is that a spell?

Nightfang: No. Merely something I do before a big battle.

(Nightfang shoots off a Flare spell but Tsukuyomi dodges it and gets in close but she barely dodges Nightfang's Fulgaratio Albicans and Hell Thundaga. The two then begin to exchange blows making it look like a dance more than a sword duel. Tsukuyomi manages a kick at Nightfang's chest and he hits a tree. slumping against it. Nightfang swears but before he can get up Tsukuyomi is on top of him.)

Tsukuyomi: It's a shame I have to kill you. You're really cute. Anything before you die?

Nightfang: Just one thing.

(Pulls in Tsukuyomi and kisses her on the lips. She shudders and Nightfang is able to throw her off but she recovers.)

Tsukuyomi (embaressed): That was mean.

Nightfang: Sorry but I did mean that kiss. (yanks off a strand of Asuna's hair.) But now I think I should take you seriously, Shinmei lapdog! (Eats the hair. There's a flash of light and in Nightfang's place is a man wearing the same pants, shirt and boots but has a red leather long coat, red gloves, red hair rally blue eyes and a red bladed sword with a hand guard and looks like the man in the picture.)

Man: Now then. Let's play.

Eishun: This is not good. He became who he once was.

Man: It'll only last a few minutes.

(Tsukuyomi charges the Man who blocks with his sword.)

Man:Let me show you the true power of SOLDIER. **Apocalypse**! (A circle of power appears and godlike lightning engulfs the two fighters. When it clears Tsukuyomi is gravely injured while the Man is okay.)

Man: Now then, **Infernus Scholasticus**! (Light envelops Tsukuyomi but dissipates immediately.) You now have a new student professor. (A shadow covers the man and Nightfang is in his place.)

Nightfang: **Curaga**! (Tsukuyomi is completely healed and wakes up.) Live in the light, feel it in all that you do. It is there where your future lies.

Evangeline: Who do you think you are Nagi? That's what he said to me!

Nightfang: I did model my Nobody version after him a little. You mean you haven't noticed? (Every one but Ulquiorra and Eishun shake their heads.) Oh Bollocks! Any way Tsukuyomi will now bw a member of Mahora Academies Girl's Jr. High year three class A.

Every one: What?

Tsukuyomi: Why?

Nightfang: I like to make peoples lives harder.

* * *

Yuko: I love the chapter and I know who you are!

Mark: Don't tell.

Black Mokona: Until Next time!

Mark: That's my line!


	27. New student and teacher

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or Bleach. Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy VII also don't be long to me. Nether do any animes or video games in my intros**

**Intro: Naruto**

Mark: You have got to be kidding. Is this all you have to offer?

Sasuke: You are inhuman!

Mark: So was Orochimaru.

Jugo: Sensei you're readers have arrived.

Mark: Oh hey guys! You caught me doing Kisame a favor. Normally he's training these four but he got sick. (Shoots a Hell Thundaga at Suigetsu) Don't even think of stealing Samehada while I'm around! I have to say that I am disappointed that you didn't do my game though I am glad to one person who guessed my true form so I will tell you all. I am the Nobody of SOLDIER 1st class Genesis one of the only two friends Sephiroth ever had. I have extended the deadline for the game so all reviews that have answers will be accepted this chapter but if no one plays I may stop writing this. Also I need help with two things. 1) A pairing for me and 2) In an upcoming chapter I would like to include Ichigo's Hollow side but I don't know what to call him I was thinking Zangetsu or Ikasoruk but if you have ideas please tell me.

Suigetsu: Ikasoruk?

Mark: Kurosaki backwards. Any way Happy Materia!

Karin: Sensei it's Happy Material.

Chapter 28: The 32nd student and the new professor

* * *

The day after everyone got back Nightfang, Byakuya, Negi and Ulquiorra were in the dean's office. "Ahh. So you have become a Nobody Genesis." The dean said when he saw Nightfang

"It's now officially Nightfang, Konoemon." Nightfang simply said. "The letter was delivered and a crisis safely averted but I was forced to 'enroll' a new student." Tsukuyomi walked in when Nightfang finished.

"My name is Tsukuyomi and I'm the new student." Tsukuyomi introduced herself to the dean.

"Ahh well then. Not only do we have a new teacher but a new student as well."

Byakuya and Negi were puzzled. "A new teacher? Who?" Negi asked.

"Why Nightfang of course. He is going to be the new chemistry teacher."

"Yeah so now I will have been colleagues with both Nagi and Negi. Not many fathers pass down a colleague."

"Very well then. We better get to our class now." Byakuya said.

* * *

"Hello my name is Tsukuyomi Amaterasu and I'll be your new classmate. My dislikes are bugs, sickness, and asparagus. My likes are are swordsmanship, cute clothes, and cute guys and girls because I'm a bisexual." Tsukuyomi introduced while leering at Setsuna who was fidgeting at the sexual attention.

"Did you have to say that last part?" Nightfang asked. he wasn't wearing his gun-belts or his cloak but he told Negi that he was well versed in Ninjutsu, Muay Thai and several styles of Kung Fu. "Any way I'm your new chemistry teacher, Mark G. Nightfang. My dislikes include most vegetables, anything whole wheat, humidity, and clingy people. My likes include training in both martial arts and swordsmanship, video games, and hot wings. It's a pleasure to meet you all." Nightfang smiled and immediately knew that he just obtained three new cheerleader fangirls. 'If I get another fanclub it'll be like I never left Midgar and deserted SOLDIER.' He thought.

"Well it looks like we have more strange people in this school." Chamo whispered to Negi.

"But at least we know that Nightfang worked with my father so he's on the level and he'll be rooming with Tsukuyomi to keep her in line." Negi said.

"I know but I think his motives are a bit impure. After all he did kiss her in that duel."

"Chamo, it would be prudent of you to be quiet." Byakuya said. "Nightfang only did that to catch her off guard. I do not approve of the method myself but it did work so I will not complain."

* * *

Lunch

Nightfang was eating with Negi, Ulquiorra, and Byakuya. "I didn't know Takamichi was a counselor here." Nightfang said. "I wonder if he's gotten stronger than when I last sparred with him. Then again I was still alive back then so it may be a moot point." Tsukuyomi had arrived while Nightfang was talking.

"It appears we'll be rooming with Zazie Rainyday and Madoka Kugamiya." Tsukuyomi said.

"Oh great, one of my new fangirls."

"Which one?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Madoka and the other cheerleaders."

"But they are pretty cute." Tsukuyomi said with a leer. NIghtfang slapped the back of her head.

"What is wrong with you? Were you told that self restraint is for the weak or something? Or is this a family thing?" Nightfang asked.

"Nope. It's just my personality. If I see some one really cute, for example you and The cheerleaders, I can't help but think of a whole bunch of sexual thoughts. Like right now I thinking of a sexual fantasy five way with me, the cheerleaders, and you." Tsukuyomi then pulled herself close to Nightfang and kissed him. He got up but she followed still locked to his lips. He then kneed her in the stomach and she passed out.

"God dammit! She's cut and all but she has no self restraint! I'd rather kiss Chachamaru's cold mechanical lips than this girl's promiscuous ones!"

Byakuya and Ulquiorra looked at each other and they both knew they were thinking the same thing. 'Nightfang has women issues.'

* * *

Karin: Sensei that's rude to hit a girl while she kisses you. Who does that?

Mark: Every one's favorite Emo Ninja. (Points to Sasuke)

Sasuke: I am not emo.

Suigetsu: Face it Sasuke you are totally emo.

Jugo: I'm sorry but you kind of are.

Sasuke: (Starts to rant like a moron.)

Mark: What's with me and ranting morons? Any way at least some one play my game or I may stop writing this fanfiction and I won't give any one writes so you'll never know how it ends. But then again since some one guessed who I am I still might continue.


	28. Eclipse 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or Bleach. Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy VII also don't be long to me. Nether do any animes or video games in my intros**

**Intro: Rosario + Vampire**

Mark: And that is how you do this problem.

Yukari: Nightfang-sensei, shouldn't you be on the lookout for your human readers?

Mark: Don't worry! I got everything cleared up with the Headmaster! They are actually watching right about now!

Tsukune: How did you set this up?

Mark: I'm a genius with a webcam in this room. Any way how's it going? Again you caught me in the middle of a favor. This time it's for Youkai-Gakuen's math teacher Kagome Ririko! If you're wonder what the connection is we dated back when I went to school here. I also dated Ageha Kurono and Tsulala Shirayuki.

Kurumu and Mizore: What?

Mark: Any way I'm sorry to say that after Kotaro returns that will be the end of the Negima story line but the beginning of the final arc to this fanfiction, the war between the Soul Society and the Espada with Mahora caught in between. Also I've decided to call Hollow Ichigo Zangetsu because that's who he says he is.

Yukari: Also I have a list for potential girls for Nightfang-sensei to be with! Soi Fon, one of the cheerleaders, Fei Ku, Momo Hinamori, Tsukuyomi or Haruna Saotome. You can review and tell us who you'd like to see him be with or throw in a suggestion!

Mark: Originally Eva was on the list but she is used a bit too often and besides I'm not a Springfield. Any way here's the next chapter.

Chapter 28: Eclipse of the mind part 1

* * *

"Guess what!" Konoka said to the group of Pactio partners, supernatural teachers, Evangeline, Chachamaru, and Tsukuyomi.

"There's a total eclipse today right?" Nightfang asked in a smug all knowing manner.

"How did you know?" Konoka asked surprised that some one else knew abou the eclipse.

Nightfang pulled up his sleeve and there was a tattoo of a black crescent moon inside a white sun. "This is the tattoo of the Midnight Sun." Nightfang explained. "It only appears on days of total eclipses when they will be a factor of magical interference."

"Magical interference?" Asuna asked.

"Yeah, I haven't heard of it so you mind explaining that?" Chamo asked while smoking a cigarette.

"Okay. Magical interference has many different effects and causes but in our case it is pehaps one of the more serious cases. It's because of the Infernus Scholasticus. You see a barrier is erected by the spirits responsible and normally they are unaffected. But due to Byakuya, Ulquiorra, myself, and the other Soul Reapers the barrier has become, how do I put this, unstable. So during this time, magic will be unpredictable and some other factors may also be affected but that is once again up in the air." Nightfang grabbed a soda and drank. "Our biggest issue would be for you Pactio Girls." (Holy crap I made them sound like a pop group or a rockband.)

"How is that?" Setsuna asked the Nobody.

"Simple, your artifacts will be summoned automatically and you won't be able to get rid of them until the eclipse is over."

* * *

The eclipse happened at noon.

"Byakuya, do you think anything will happen?" Ulaquiorra asked.

"I have no idea." Byakuya replied simply.

The sun was fully eclipsed at 12:03 and all hell broke loose.

* * *

"**What's the matter, Rukia? I thought you liked me?" **Zangetsu asked as he tried to kiss her. Zangetsu looked like Ichigo in pure white, including his hair. The only part of him the was black were his eyes

"You are not Ichigo! Who are you? I demand you tell me who you are and what you have done to Ichigo!" Rukia shouted.

"**I am Ichigo but I am also Zangetsu!**" Zangetsu proclaimed laughing.

* * *

Setsuna couldn't believe what she saw. First Mana and her were talking then out of the blue Mana turned into a woman in her twenties with shorter hair and what looked like a bone clipped in her hair, she was also wearing purple lipstick. She had black boots, and was wearing a white dress with a bell skirt that reached her knees. But the most surprising thing about her was the yo-yo like weapon that she carried. The woman ran off but Setsuna followed her with her sword and pactio weapon. When she caught up she asked, "Who are you and what have you done with Mana?"

"I am Mana but I am like Hisana, a reincarnation even though I died not too long ago but the storm of reishi that leads to Hueco Mundo can mess up the time of rebirth. I once was a Privaron Espada, a fallen Espada." The woman said.

"What's your name?"

"I am #105 Cirucci Sandawicci."

* * *

Negi was walking with Nodoka when the eclipse happened. All of a sudden not only did Nodoka's mind reading book appear but Nodoka changed. She looked like an older version of Rukia but in an expensive looking kimono and sad eyes. "You are Hisana, aren't you?" Negi asked.

"Yes. It is a pleasure to meet you." Hisana said.

* * *

Nightfang was in the woods and when the eclipse hit he felt like he was being torn a part. When the pain subsided and he opened his eyes he saw someone he thought he'd never see. "So we actually meet, huh?" Nightfang asked

"Yes." The man said.

"Well then there is only one thing to do. You and I must fight now, Genesis!"

* * *

Moka: You're just like me!

Mark: Yeah except I have fangirls and not fanboys. (Turns to see Kagome Ririko, Ageha Kurono, and Tsulala Shirayuki). Oh crap!

Ririko: You know I've missed you

Ageha: As have I.

Tsulala: Me too.

Mark: Well readers check out the next chapter if I escape these three! (Ageha, Tsulala, and Ririko glomp an him) Noooooooo! This is why I broke up with each of you!


	29. Eclipse 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or Bleach. Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy VII also don't be long to me. Nether do any animes or video games in my intros**

**Intro: Rurouni Kenshin**

Mark: Oh hey readers! I should have known that time will not stop you. Well come to the Kamiya Dojo!

Kaoru: Wow! You weren't kidding were you about the fans.

Mark: Yeah. Hopefully none of my readers are one of Kenshin's fangirls. Any way I have sad news to tell you again. My partners Trent and Kage are now no longer my partners. Trent joined the army, and Kage moved. Man it sucks! Even though I'm the only member left the TriOblivion will still continue. So here's the next part of the eclipse.

Chapter 29: Eclipse of the mind 2

* * *

Nightfang and Genesis were attacking each other with an unbelievable ferocity. The two were just using their blades because of the unpredictability of using their spells and if they summoned the summon would not obey them. "This is fun! A true gift of the Goddess!" Genesis said.

"Yes this is truly a gift from Cosmos, herself!" Nightfang roared.

"You dare use the name of the Goddess! You are not fit enough to say her name you heathen of a Nobody!" Genesis barely managed to dodge Nightfang's gun-blades that were about to scissor him. "Interesting style."

"Hah! You haven't seen the half of it! Fated Circle!" Nightfang then spun in a circle with red balls appearing at the edge and then pulled the triggers on his gun-blades making the balls explode.

"Truly impressive!" Genesis laughed before he was attacked by a Buster Sword. Nightfang went on guard and blocked a second Buster Sword.

"Who the hell?" Nightfang said but he knew who the two were when he saw them. Both wore SOLDIER 1st class uniforms, both had Buster Swords, both had long black hair, but while one was big and muscular, the other shorter and wiry, and while one's hair was smooth the other's was spiky and also the larger one had a white wing. "Angeal and Zach. To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"It appears that the eclipse has given us life for its duration." Angeal said. "It seems that it wants us to show you the meaning of honor."

"Yeah so you better be ready." Zach proclaimed pointing his sword at Nightfang. The fight began anew with Genesis fighting Angeal and Nightfang fighting Zach.

* * *

Meanwhile Setsuna was attacking Cirucci in order to get answers. "There is no way you are, Mana!"

"Setsuna, why won't you believe me?" Cirucci asked hurt by the fact that her friend didn't believe the truth. "I am Mana."

"If you were Mana then why didn't Ulquiorra tell us about you?"

"Because the Quincy Uryu Ishida destroyed my powers. As I have been living I have been gaining them back. My spiritual pressure is so weak right now that it is drowned out by the others." Cirucci said. "You must believe me! You're my best friend!" Setsuna kept on attacking because she still didn't believe Cirucci.

"Setsuna enough!" Ulquiorra said when he saw the two. Setsuna stopped and explained everything to Ulquiorra. When she finished, Ulquiorra nodded and went up to Cirucci. "So Cirucci Sandawicci, you expect me to believe that you are reincarnated as Mana but the eclipse turned you back into this form?"

"Yes." Cirucci whispered. "Because it's the truth."

Ulquiorra grabbed her by the chin and kissed her. Cirucci practically melted from the kiss. When they finally split Ulquiorra whispered, "I had my suspicions. And also I believe that it would be best if we never returned to Hueco Mundo."

"Yes because they would not allow us to be this close."

"We will also avoid the war but if we must fight it will be for Mahora." Ulquiorra said. Cirucci smiled and nodded before kissing here boyfriend. When the two broke away again setsuna apologized to Cirucci and asked if they could be friends.

"Setsuna, we are friends. Remember I am Mana Tatsumiya." Cirucci said smiling.

* * *

Zangetsu became bored with Rukia and started to look for some fun and decided to mess with Evangeline. When he got to her she unleashed a hundred ice arrows and she was in her grown-up body. "So you are the darkness I've been sensing in Ichigo." Evangeline said. "Well let's get one thing straight, this is my domain so you'd better run along and not try anything!"

"Hahahahahahahahahaha! My messing around with you might be fun!" Zangetsu yelled. But before anything he was hit by a man who looked like a grown up version of Negi.

"Well that could have been bad." The man said.

"Nagi? What are you doing here?" Evangeline asked with a mixture of anger and happiness. "Have you finally come to release me?"

"No. You have not yet learned your lesson." Nagi said. At first Evangeline was pissed but realized that he was right. "I came to visit Nightfang but I guess that will have to wait."

* * *

Negi and Hisana came out of the path and became tangled in the fight with Nightfang and the SOLDIERs. "What is going on here?" Negi asked the four combatants.

"I don't know but it has something to do with the eclipse." Nightfang said. He then noticed Hisana. "Isn't that Lady Hisana?"

"Yes. I am indeed Hisana Kuchiki who was reincarnated in the one you call Nodoka Miyazaki."

"It is a pleasure. I am Nightfang. and these are Genesis, Angeal, and Zach. Guys I would like to cancel this fight because I would like to escort Lady Hisana to my friend Byakuya."

"As would I." Genesis said.

Angeal nodded. "It seems you do have honor after all. We actually came to deliver a message."

"Yeah. The two of you can make this separation permanent if you kill the one called, what was it again?" Zach said.

"Kaname Tosen." Angeal finished.

"One of the Soul Reapers who defected with Aizen." Nightfang said.

* * *

Mark: Okay, next time will be the conclusion to the eclipse.

Kenshin: That is an interesting turn of events, yes it is.

Sanosuke: Yeah I can't wait to see who wins between Zangetsu and Nagi!

Mark: Calm down. Any way guys don't forget to give me pairing ideas for Nightfang! Seeya!


	30. Eclipse 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or Bleach. Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy VII also don't be long to me. Nether do any animes or video games in my intros**

**Intro: Vampire Knight**

Headmaster: Ah if it isn't Mark! You have to meet my darling daughter Yuki!

Mark: Kaien you are still an idiot! How the hell did you get a daughter?

Yuki (Entering): I'm his adopted daughter.

Mark: Oh. Wait! Do I sense a vampire hunter that isn't Kaien?

Headmaster: Oh yes that's Zero Kiryu.

Mark: Kiryu? As in the family that Shizuka-sama attacked? Doesn't that make him a vampire? We'll discuss this while my readers go through this chapter.

Chapter 30: Eclipse of the mind 3

* * *

Nightfang, Negi, Hisana, Zack, Genesis, and Angeal were looking for Byakuya when they ran into Setsuna, Ulquiorra, and Cirucci. Negi was shocked when he found out that Cirucci was Mana but Hisana and Nightfang acted like they knew. When asked Hisana said that the two had talked and Nightfang said that he could sense the Privaron Espada's spiritual pressure. Nightfang introduced the SOLDIERs. They were about to start looking for Byakuya again but then they heard the commotion from Evangeline's cottage. When they arrived they saw Nagi and Zangetsu fighting. At least that's what it looked like.

"Hey Arturo! Stop screwing around and subdue that bastard!" Nightfang yelled.

"What?" Zangetsu said before he was in a black spiritual circle and paralyzed.

"Did you really have to say that?" Nagi said in a familiar spanish accent. He then turned into Arturo Plateado. "You really ruined the air with that."

"Why were you pretending to be Nagi?" Nightfang asked.

"So I could look cool and not raise suspicion."

"But you chose Negi's father. You would have raised quite a bit of suspicion. You should really get yourself a gigai." Ulquiorra said. Cirucci being the dutiful girlfriend she is nodded in the background.

"Hey Night-kun!" Tsukuyomi yelled from a couple of yards away. She was followed by Kaede, Asuna, and Byakuya.

"Do not call me that!" Nightfang yelled at the swordswoman. "I mean we are not that close!"

"But you and I would make a great couple!" Tsukuyomi sang earning her a slap on the back of the head.

"No! Bad perverted bisexual swordswoman!" Nightfang said. He then turned to Byakuya. "By the way I have a gift for you."

"A gift?" Byakuya asked. "It isn't something stupid like a duel or anything is it?"

"No it isn't. It's your wife." Nightfang said pointing to Hisana. "You two talk while I help Arturo beat up Ichigo's inner hollow!" Nightfang then took out his gum-blades and started to attack Zangetsu. Genesis, Zack, and Angeal were about to help when they started to disappear.

"Well, it appears our time is up." Angeal said.

"Aww man, already? I was having fun." Zack complained.

"Well looks like our fight is over for now, Nightfang. But remember you are only a copy of me with a rip off of Nagi's body. _For even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return._" Genesis said before he and the other two SOLDIERs disappeared.

"Don't remind me." Nightfang said hurt.

"**No! I will not go back!**" Zangetsu said but he soon turned back into Ichigo.

"Hisana!" BYakuya said as she began to fade.

"It's okay, my Lord Byakuya. There is no reason to cry." Hisana said before passing out and becoming Nodoka again.

* * *

An hour later

All the Soul Reapers, Ulquiorra, Negi and Nightfang were talking about what happened. Nightfang was enraged at what Genesis had said. He was so angry his double voice had appeared.

"Damn Genesis! I know I'm only Nobody of him with an appearance of Nagi! I know I don't exist!"

"That's not true!" Rukia yelled. Everyone looked at her. "If that were true then I would love Genesis but I don't. I love you Nightfang."

-----------------

Kuran: An emotional cliffhanger? Isn't that mean?

Mark: Eh. I thought it would be cool.

Yuki: You have to update soon! I want to see if Nightfang and Rukia become a couple.

Zero: Why not just ask.

Mark: Because she knows I won't just tell her she'll have to wait for the next chapter like my readers


	31. Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or Bleach. Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy VII also don't be long to me. Nether do any animes or video games in my intros**

**Intro: Code Geass**

Mark: Okay so why do you need me Lady Cornelia?

Cornelia: You are perhaps one of the best knights we have.

Mark: But my knighting was unofficial, so technically the Knight of 13 doesn't exist.

Lloyd: True but Emperor Britannia does want to make it official.

Mark: Let me think on it.

Chapter 31: Nobody loves Rukia. Or is it Tsukuyomi?

By Rukia

Mark: This is not Negima season 2! For reference all the episodes in the second season are introduced like they are term papers or something. And oh yeah this is a Nightfang oriented chapter so just a warning.

* * *

Nightfang was up at midnight thinking about the events of the eclipse. "Genesis, Hisana, Zangetsu, Cirucci. They were all random. Damn Genesis for reminding me that I don't truly exist!" Nightfang said out loud. '_That's not true!' _"Then Rukia had to say that." '_If that were true then I would also love Genesis but I don't. I love you Nightfang! _"But I don't exist. I don't exist, I don't exist, I don't exist! I'm a Nobody! An impression of a persons soul! I'm lower than a Soul Reaper but little better than a soul in the Rukongai (Soul Society Slum District)! How do you fall in love with something that is basically a Blank (Soul with no memory)? It makes no sense! You should have fallen for Ichigo or Byakuya. Hell maybe that Renji Abarai guy you talk about would be better than me! When I was alive I was a deserter! I betrayed SOLDIER to search for '_The Gift of the Goddess!'_ I mean how stupid is that!" Nightfang ranted for another six hours until the sun rose.

* * *

The next day was the start of Golden week so every one was off school. Nightfang was at the World Tree Plaza laying on a bench and thinking when Evangeline walked up to him. She noticed his cloak was zipped up. "Still sulking?" She asked.

"What do you want vampire?" Nightfang said in an annoyed tone. He wasn't in the mood to deal with her. "Can't you tell I want to be left alone?"

"Why? Caught off guard by Rukia's confession?" Nightfang looked at her. "The whole class knows. Some are happy, others jealous."

"Well I'm going to do what I've always done when some tells me they have feelings for me, I'm going to turn her away because I don't exist. I'm a Nobody unworthy of any relationship as Genesis likes to remind me. Now go away." Evangeline just walked away. Nightfang was lying on the same bench when he was then approached by Tsukuyomi.

"Hey Nightfang! I heard that Rukia loves you but since you are going to be with me I decided that you should go out with me!" Tsukuyomi proclaimed.

"No now burn in hell." Nightfang said. "I can't have a relationship with any one. I don't exist."

"So?" Tsukuyomi asked starting to tear up. "Could you at least humor me a little?" Nightfang thought for a moment and decided that it couldn't hurt. The two of them went to a nice French cafe. Tsukuyomi was sipping a shake while Nightfang had some cafe au lait and a plate of chocolate croissants. The two were talking about how they learned their fighting styles. Tsukuyomi was taught by an old woman who could use the power of nature to gain the energy of a young person. Nightfang learned to wield his two gun-blades with the help of a man named Squall and had plenty of run ins with an evil group known as the Clan of Darkness. He even told Tsukuyomi that he actually had two summons that he liked to keep quiet about. The summons were actually arrancar that he had saved at the last moment of a huge fight in the Soul Society involving the Sacred Law.

"What's the Sacred Law?" Tsukuyomi asked interested.

"It's simple. Only one person can have mastery over a zanpakuto. But there is one incident where there were two and they had to fight for mastery because they were ordered by Central 46." Nightfang said. "I was still alive when it happened. The two people were Kusaka Sojiro and Toshiro Hitsugaya."

"The captain of squad ten?"

"Yes but the duel went to Toshiro before Kusaka was actually dead. The Stealth Force did him in. However Kusaka was revived by the Oein, and he once again had this." Nightfang pulled a sword out from under the table. It looked like Toshiro's Hyorinmaru.

"How is that possible? To have twin swords wielded by two different people?"

"I don't know but it should not exist." Nightfang said. He went wide eyed and then threw down money on the table and began to leave. "Thanks Tsukuyomi."

"What for?"

"You opened my eyes to my idiocy. Twin swords should not exist but they do, so that means I do as well." Nightfang then ran back to the World Tree. When he arrived he saw Rukia on the bench he was laying on earlier. "Rukia!"

Rukia turned and saw and she blushed. "Listen, Nightfang." She began.

"I love you, too."

"I was being so... What did you say?" Rukia asked going scarlet.

"I love you, too." Nightfang said slowly, unzipping his cloak.

"You mean it?" Rukia asked as he got close. He just smiled and kissed her while holding her close.

Byakuya looked an and shook his head.

* * *

Mark: No way! Now I'm going to leave before you protest!

Cornealia: But why not?

Mark: I haven't been a Knight since she died. So I don't think I should pick up the mantle and my readers would agree.


	32. Kusaka 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or Bleach. Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy VII also don't be long to me. Nether do any animes or video games in my intros**

**Intro: Tokko**

Mark: So this is the new guy you've been telling me about.

Kureha: Yeah! Cute isn't he?

Ranmaru: Stop saying stuff like that!

Ryoko: You'll have to get used to her sooner or later, Shindo

Mark: Oh hey readers! Yeah I'm so epic I'm in tight with Tokko! Sweet huh? Any way let's get on with the story!

Chapter 32: Anya, Kotaro, and Kusaka, oh my! 1

* * *

"So you are now dating my sister?" Byakuya asked Nightfang.

"Yeah. If you have a problem with I'm sorry but she actually makes me feel like I'm a real person and not just a Nobody." Nightfang said to Byakuya.

"I don't have a problem with it. I'm just surprised. After all you were harsh to her when she told you how she felt."

"I know. I was a jerk." Nightfang said but then he noticed Ayaka or some one who looked like her. "Hey Byakuya I'll catch you later." Nightfang then followed Ayaka. When they were far enough away they went into the woods and he saw four others waiting for them. Two of them were twins that appeared to be the same age as Asuna and the rest of the class, one with red hair and one with blue hair, they were wearing zipped up sweaters and school uniform skirts and had arrancar skull masks. The other two were male, one was shorter than the other and was wearing biker leathers and had black spiky hair, while the other was taller and looked slightly older and was wearing golden silk Bruce Lee-type clothes and had blonde hair that reached his shoulders. Nightfang turned to Ayaka and asked "How long are you going to use that form?"

Ayaka was then engulfed in flames. When they disappeared Ayaka was wearing a red kimono with white suns all over it. "Because I enjoy this form, Master." Ayaka said but her voice was more musical than normal.

Just then the leather clad man spoke to her in a gruff voice with a russian accent. "It doesn't matter what you prefer but what the Master prefers, Phoenix!"

"Like you're one to talk, Bahamut!" Ayaka/Phoenix said insulted. "Always dressed up like a biker in those American movies!"

"Both of you be silent!" Roared the man in gold, who also had a russian accent but his wasn't as heavy. "We have not come here to argue in front of our Master! Please forgive them, Milord."

Nightfang smiled. "It isn't a problem, Bahamut Fury. I always find it funny how they always argue like a married couple." He then turned his attention to the twin girls. "Ying and Yang. It is nice to actually see you after all this time, but I must say your presence with my summons disturbs me a little."

"We are here because we sensed him in the area." The blue haired twin Ying said.

"As well as two others." The red haired twin Yang said.

"So Kusaka is at Mahora? Very well thank you for warning me. Who are the other two?" Nightfang asked his summons.

"We only know that Kusaka is hunting them and they are not on the same side." Bahamut said.

"Yes. But I was actually able to identify one of them. It is Kotaro Inugami, and he is traveling with an english girl." Phoenix said.

"Thank you. You are dismissed." Nightfang's summons disappeared while ying and Yang remained. "Why haven't you left?"

"Because my sister and I would like it very much if you let us live here." Yang said.

"You would need gigai." Nightfang said. Ying then pulled out two gigai out from behind a tree. "Very well. I will tell the dean about the two of you so you'll be in 3-A."

* * *

"Natsumi, will you give me that rag?" Chizuru Naba asked one of her roommates, Natsumi Murakami. "I need to put it on the girl's forehead." Chizuru pointed to a red haired eleven year old girl with two long twin ponytails. Natsumi handed Chizuru the rag as she was watching a small dog. Chizuru got up to go get something from the bathroom but when she got back, Natsumi was being held at claw point by a naked boy who looked like he should be starting middle school.

"Don't try anything." the boy ordered. "Don't call the hospital or else."

At that moment the girl woke up and looked over at the boy. "Kotaro, stop." The girl pleaded with an english accent. "They are only trying to help us."

"Anya!" Kotaro exclaimed still holding Natsumi at claw point. "Are you hurt?"

"No, just exhausted." Anya replied before falling asleep.

"Fine! I'll let her go but don't call the police or hospital!" Kotaro barked at the girl's

"Don't worry we won't." Chizuru said reassuringly. Kotaro released Natsumi who just walked over toward Anya but was shaking from fear. "There that wasn't so bad now was it?" Kotaro was about to answer when he collapsed from exhaustion.

* * *

Outside, the rain was pouring down like there was no tomorrow but a single figure stood in the rain. He had on a mask and cloaked and held an unsheathed sword. "When I kill Kotaro Inugami I will finally be able to achieve my Bankai and then I will retrieve The Oein and have my revenge on every one! Including my old friend Toshiro Hitsugaya!"

"Strike oh magic of the Dragon King, **Mega Flare**!" A ball of dark blue light then attacked the man but he then disappeared. Nightfang appeared from out of his hiding spot with his gun-blades out. "Damn, that bastard's still as insane as ever."

* * *

Sakura: So then you know Kureha from a long time ago?

Mark: Yeah. I lived in Machida but I moved two months before the appearance of the Phantoms.

Kureha: Yeah he lived right next door.

Mark: Well I better be off. Stuff to do, readers to please and all that.


	33. Kusaka 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or Bleach. Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy VII also don't be long to me. Nether do any animes or video games in my intros**

**Intro: Tsubasa**

Mark: Kurogane so once again we meet on the field of battle.

Kurogane: Indeed! Last we met it was a humilitating defeat.

Fai: You know Kuro-pon?

Mark: Kuro-pon? Are you joking with me? You actually let him call you that?

Mokona: Yeah! Mokona calls him that too.

Mark: Well so there's the white one. Oh heya guys! Yeah I've been wondering where to hold my next intro and I met up with an old enemy! I'm going to kick his ass now so here's the next chapter.

Chapter 33: Anya, Kotaro, Kusaka oh my! 2

* * *

Half an hour after Nightfang attacked the masked man He was in Chizuru's room with Negi and Byakuya. Natsumi went looking for them and told the three to follow her. When they had arrived at their destination Negi and Byakuya were surprised to see Kotaro Inugami again but Negi was in absolute shock to see Anya.

"Anya what are you doing here?" Negi shouted at his old childhood friend. "Why didn't you call to tell me you were coming?"

"I didn't know the number, Cry Baby." Anya countered. Then she got angry "And Negi! Why didn't you tell me you teaching a class full of girls?"

"I don't see how-" Byakuya began but was interuppted by Nightfang covering his mouth.

"This is Negi's oldest friend and she's a girl, right?" Nightfang asked to which Byakuya nodded. "I wouldn't think that the reason why she's upset would be hard to guess." Nightfang then uncovered Byakuya's mouth.

"Anya there isn't anything wrong with this. I mean I'm only there teacher." Negi said before Anya started to punch the living crap out of him. This went on for about a minute until Nightfang finally grabbed and picked up Anya.

"I don't think that beating him will help." Nightfang said in a calm voice. He then realised that by doing that Natsumi had become a fangirl. '_Bollocks! I have got to stop getting bloody fangirls!_' He thought to himself. "So back to our first question as to why Kotaro and you are here."

"Oh! I have a letter from a Retsu Unohana to give to Negi personally. It also has parts for a bYakuya Kuchiki and a Mark Genesis Nightfang.

"Nightfang-sensei, your middle name is Genesis?" Chizuru asked.

"Yes. Actually my full name is Mark Genesis Rhapsados Nightfang. But I find the whole more than one middle name a bit pompous really so I never include the 'R' In my introductions. So Anya about that letter?" Anya handed Byakuya a letter and began to read while Nightfang and Negi looked over his shoulder.

_Dear Byakuya_

_I have written this letter to you, to tell that it seems that you are currently working with the son of the Thousand Master, who was an old friend to the Soul Society. We have also learned of the appearance of Mark Genesis Rhapsados Nightfang and have written to both respectively about their involvement in the upcoming war. Please pass on this letter to them both in turn when you are finished_

_Signed, Retsu Unohana, Captain of squad 4._

_Dear Negi Springfield_

_Your father Nagi Sprinfield was a friend and ally of the Soul Society as well as his friends in the NGO of Ala Rubra (Red Wing). We would wish to extend the same hand of friendship and hope that you would help us in the upcoming war with the traitor Sosuke Aizen and his Arrancar and hollow army. If you could your help would not go unrewarded. We also have need of Kotaro Inugami and Anya Colocova who have delivered this letter._

_Signed, Retsu Unohana, Captain of squad 4._

_Dear Mark Genesis Rhapsados Nightfang, Nobody of Genesis Rhapsados ex-SOLDIER 1st class. _("Did she have to put that?" Nightfang asked the letter)

_We once again may be of need of the services you gave while you were alive. We will require you to help fight in the up coming war with the assistance of your servants, _("They are not my servants we have a nice working relationship") _in order to protect the Soul Society. In exchange for your help we will separate your mind and body from Genesis allowing you to live a normal life. _("I'll believe that when I see it.") _We will also allow you to marry Squad 13 member Rukia Kuchiki. _("How the bloody hell did they find out about that? We just started to go out last week!) _We also promise not to kill the two Arrancar who serve you currently. _("How the hell?")

_Signed, Retsu Unohana, Captain of squad 4._

Nightfang was extremely pissed off at the letter. "How good is there intel network?" Nightfang asked Byakuya.

"A lot better than I thought." Byakuya said. "They even knew about you and Rukia?"

"Yeah. It's bloody annoying how good their intel is."

"You're dating Kuchiki-sensei's little sister Nightfang-sensei?" Natsumi asked.

"Yeah." Nightfang said and he left the room. Byakuya followed as did Negi when he told Anya and Kotaro to get some rest. "Damn the Soul Society!" I cvan't believe they found me! May they burn in Hell!" Just then The three teachers saw Ulquiorra.

"I sense a great deal of spiritual pressure nearby." Ulquiorra said. "It feels like Captain Hitsugya's but it's a lot more sinister."

"Kusaka Sojiro." Nightfang said. "So looks like the Soul Society is going to need help now."

* * *

Syaoran: You know Mark we saw another version of you in another world.

Sakura: Yeah you were with vampires and ninjas and a great deal of creatures and people.

Mark: Oh! Alternate Ending (Fanfiction created by **pwndulquiorra)**!

Fai: Is that the name of the world?

Mark: That's what the readers call it. Yeah I have a version of myself there! Seeya Kuro-woof woof!

Kurogane: Don't call me that!


	34. Kusaka 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or Bleach. Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy VII also don't be long to me. Nether do any animes or video games in my intros**

**Intro: Tactics**

Mark: So the legendary Demon Eater now has a name must serve this idiot? That's hilarious!

Haruka: Stop laughing Nobody!

Kantaro: Yeah what's so funny?

Mark: The fact that he has to listen to you from now on! It's pretty funny! Any way since I owe Haruka some help I'll just pass on the debt to you Kantaro.

Rosalie: And how are you going to pay the debt?

Mark: You know you sound like another english blond girl I know. Any way I happen to have a rare item so Kantaro can sell it. (Gives him a golden sword).

Chapter 34: Anya, Kotaro, Kusaka oh my! 3

* * *

"Wait but he was killed in the Soul Society!" Byakuya said when he heard Kusaka's name. "Was he revived by the Ouin again?"

"I doubt it." Nightfang said. "My guess is that he's Nobody like me or he became an arrancar. If he was revived by the Ouin then he would have attacked us by now with his Hyorinmaru." Nightfang thought for a moment then his eyes widened. "Negi use Telepathia and make sure that Kusaka doesn't have Asuna!"

"Why would he want Asuna?" Negi asked.

"Remember my duel with Tsukuyomi?" Nightfang asked. Negi nodded. "I turned into Genesis after eating a strand of Asuna's hair. If Kusaka could get his hands on it who knows what could happen!" But before Nightfang finished Negi was already contacting Asuna

'Asuna can you hear me?' Negi asked.

'Yeah what's up?' Asuna asked.

'Nothing but be careful. There's a dangerous man here and he may want to capture you.' Negi said.

'Why?'

'Nightfang believes he may be after you so that he can eat your hair like Nightfang did in Kyoto to gain power.'

'Ewww! Gross but I'll be careful.' Asuna then dropped the link.

"Asuna's fine!" Negi reported.

"Okay then! Now we need to take care of Kusaka." Byakuya said unsheathing his sword. "I sense him near Library Island." Byakuya started off followed by Negi, Ulquiorra, and Nightfang.

* * *

Anya and Kotaro watched from Chizuru's window and knew that Negi and the others were going to fight Kusaka. "Anya stay here." Kotaro ordered. "I'm going to help."

"No!" Anya protested. "If you go I go! I will not allow my only to friends to fight without me!"

"You consider me a friend? We only met three days ago."

"It doesn't matter. You are my friend. Am I yours?

Kotaro thought for a moment. "Yes you are. Fine we can't let Negi have all the fun!" Anya and Kotaro then went out the door and followed the quartet.

* * *

The group found Kusaka and he was holding a black box in his left hand and his Hyorinmaru in his right. When Nightfang saw the box he heard Genesis say '_The calamity from the stars_.' Nightfang was puzzled for a moment but he then figured it out. "Jenova!" Nightfang yelled.

"Ah then you know of Mother?" Kusaka asked.

"Mother?" Byakuya asked. "What does he mean? And who's Jenova?"

"Jenova, the False Ancient. Jenova the Calamity of the Stars. Jenova the Mother. She has many names but all mean one thing. Jenova is one of the purest evils that have ever entered the atmosphere of this world. She had one actual child that was raised to be good but went mad when he found out about his mother."

"Who was this man?" Negi asked.

"The Hater of all Humanity, Sephiroth. He was once friends with Genesis until both went crazy."

"Yes my Big Brother! But you continue just to talk to Kusaka. What about me?" Kusaka asked in a different voice.

"Wait you can't be? Kadaj?" Nightfang asked.

"Who's Kadaj?" Ulquiorra asked.

"One of Sephiroth's 'brothers'" Nightfang said. Then Kusaka/Kadaj then opened the box and drank a green liquid from inside.

"Now Mother is inside us!" Kusaka/Kadaj said and then there was a flash of green light.

* * *

Kantaro: Wow nice cliffhanger!

Yoko: Um Mark? You have visitors. (Enter Evangeline and Asuna) And tyhe red head sounds like me and the blond like Rosalie.

Evangaline + Rosalie: Yeah right! Oh we do!


	35. Kadaj and Kusaka

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or Bleach. Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy VII also don't be long to me. Nether do any animes or video games in my intros**

**Intro: none**

**Chapter 35: Kadaj and Kusaka.**

* * *

Kusaka/Kadaj Was enveloped by light that blinded Negi, Byakuya, Ulquiorra and Nightfang. Nightfang could then hear in his head a woman's voice. '**_Soon my son will be reborn once again to end this hopeless world._**' Nightfang knew who it was immediatly. 'Damn you Genesis! I have Jenova cells like you did when you were alive! I'm basically like Kadaj!" The light soon faded and Kusaka was standing next to another man. The man was about five foot nine wearing leather boots, leather pants, a leather jacket that reached his knees which were all black and had a sword on the back of his belt he also had silver hair that went past his shoulders.

"Nightfang. You are the remnant of Genesis like I am the remnant of Big Brother. Once they were friends and they can be again. Mother has given her cells to you. Let us perform her will!" The man, Kadaj, said.

'_**Go and help him revive my son.**_**' **Jenova said in Nightfang's head. '_**If you do you will have power beyond comprehension. You will be able to rule as a god. You could surpass Cosmos.**_'

"I'm sorry." Nightfang said looking at his friends. "But-"

"Mother's will shall be done!" Kadaj boasted.

"But Kadaj and his damned mother can rot in hell for all I care!" Nightfang yelled. He put three red orbs into one of the chambers in his gun-blades and fired them into the air. Nightfang then chanted, "Come forth oh queen of the burning sky, who's love and fire can bring life to the dead. Arise great king of wind and light, with wings that create storms and whose breath illuminates the world. I call thee pet of harmony, the golden shimmer in the night with skin of metal and eyes of judgement. I summon thee!" A spell circle then appeared in the sky. Shortly after a giant ring of fire appeared and a bird covered in fire the size of the school appeared. Then a tornado appeared and a a dark blue dragon just as big as the bird appeared. Finally a golden rip in reality formed and a golden dragon the size of Library Island appeared. "Phoenix, Bahamut, and Bahamut Fury!"

"Hah! My Hyorinmaru can destroy them!" Kusaka said and he be came an ice dragon half the size of Bahamut but then two more appeared.

"Go my friend!" Kadaj yelled at Kusaka. "I will handle these vermin!" Kadaj unsheathed his sword. At first glance it looked like a normal katana but it actually was two sword blades on one hilt. "You will pay for insulting Mother!"

"Scatter Senbonzakura." Byakuya said as his sword went into Shikai. Negi sent 17 light arrows after Kadaj while Ulquiorra unleashed a bala. Nightfang was to busy helping his summons.

* * *

"Kotaro we need to hurry!" Anya said. "They started without us." Kotaro nodded. They looked over to see Asuna and Negi's other partners running toward the battle.

"What have Negi and the others gotten themselves into?" Asuna asked. She was holding on to the sword her fan sometimes turned into. Asuna turned and saw Kotaro. "You! You have something to do with this don't you?"

"Nice to see you too and no I don't." Kotaro protested. "All I know is that some guy was chasing Anya and myself and this is the end result!" Asuna then noticed Anya.

"Hi, I'm Negi's friend from Wales, Anya Colocova. It's nice to meet you." Anya said. Asuna then introduced herself, Setsuna, Nodoka, and Konoka.

"We're Negi-kun's pactio partners." Konoka said. Anya was surprised but said nothing as they neared the battlefield ahead of them.

The group of girls plus Kotaro were nearly hit by one of the Kusaka ice dragons but they were saved by Nightfang who unleashed a barrage of Flares. "What are you all doing here?" Nightfang asked.

"We came to help." Setsuna said. The others nodded in agreement.

"You won't be of any help with the way things are. You are no match for Kusaka or Kadaj who is helping him!" Nightfang then looked at Negi, Ulquiorra, and Byakuya who were currently fighting Kadaj and losing. Byakuya had released his Bankai but was bleeding profusely. "Damn! Girls get out!"

'_**The girls and your friends will fall. You have no power strong enough to save them.**_' Jenova said.

'I have one.' Nightfang told her. He then turned to the girls. "In a moment I'm going to attack Kadaj. I want you to get the others out. I'm going to try something that's never been done before." Before the girls could say anything Nightfang struck at Kadaj. The girls ushered the three teachers over the bridge they turned in time to see Nightfang use Apocalypse but then they saw a ball of light hit the spell circle and then a ray from the moon hit soon after. There was a huge flash of light.

* * *

Earlier

'**_What power can you possibly have?_**' Jenova asked Nightfang.

'I'm going to combine my powers with the Bahamuts.' Nightfang told her.

'_**That'll kill you. But if you survive then I will become an assistant to your cause.**_'

'I'll hold you to it'. Nightfang then turned to his summons. "Bahamut and Bahamut Fury, I need you to use Megaflare and Exaflare and try to combine it with Apocalypse."

"Master! If you try that you may die!" Phoenix said.

"I know but we can't have those two running around. Ying and Yang can try to keep me alive if I survive. Now do it before it becomes a true order." Nightfang said. The dragons nodded and began to charge their energy while flying high into the sky. "Phoenix, help me keep them busy."

"Understood my master." Phoenix said as she charged the ice dragons and Kadaj. Nightfang put his gun-blades together and they became Genesis's sword. He then summoned the spell circle.

"Phoenix go now!" Nightfang ordered when the circle reached full power. Phoenix disappeared leaving Nightfang alone with the crazed man and ice dragons. "**Apocalypse**!" The lightning came just as Megaflare hit and soon Exaflare hit. "**Apocalyptic Flare!**" Then they were consumed by bright light.

* * *

When the light subsided the entire class, Negi, Byakuya, Ulquiorra, Ichigo, Rukia, Anya, and Kotaro were in the class room. Byakuya, Rukia, Ichigo, and Yachiru (Sorry that we haven't seen her much) were in there Soul Reaper clothes and Ulquiorra was dressed in his Espada uniform with his hole showing. They all heard a groan and turned to see Nightfang burned badly and surrounded by two girls who look like twins but one had red hair and the other blue, a woman who looked like Ayaka but in a kimono, a man in biker leathers and another man in golden armor with a white cape. As they looked at Nightfang they saw him regenerating so the burns disappeared.

When everyone who didn't know about magic saw this they exclaimed in unison, "What the hell is going on?!?!?"


	36. revelations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or Bleach. Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy VII also don't be long to me. Nether do any animes or video games in my intros**

**Intro: Black Cat**

Mark: Hey readers!

Eve: You must be popular.

Train: Yeah look at all these guys! Let's get them all milk!

Sven: We don't have the funds for that!

**Chapter 36: Revelations**

* * *

"Is this CGI?" Makie Sasaki asked.

"No." Ulquiorra said in a defeated tone. "This is the reality, Byakuya, Rukia, Ichigo, Yachiru, Kotaro, Nightfang and his friends, and myself are not human."

"I am not normal either." Negi said. "Anya and myself are actually wizards."

"Negi you musn't tell them that!" Anya protested.

"I believe you forgot to include me." Evangeline said.

"Like...it....matters." Nightfang groaned out. Despite regenerating his injuries were severe. "We are... in another.....dimension. This is were...... the war will...... take place."

"No." Byakuya said. "The girls will be in the middle of it."

"Um, Kuchiki-sensei, what war?" Ayaka asked.

'_**They should know, Nightfang.**_' Jenova said. '_**Perhaps then they can suvive the ordeal.**_'

'You certainly........... changed sides..... quickly.' Nightfang thought. "We should.......explain." Nightfang said out loud.

"Right then. Now girls we are about to explain what's going on so please believe us when we say we are trying to help you." Negi said. The class nodded. "I came to Mahora as part of my training to become a Magister Magi, a type of wizarding guardian angel. If I succeeded then I would have gotten the rank. However you were not supposed to learn about magic but you need to know about it now. Anya came here to deliver a lettwer but she too is a wizard in training."

"Negi you should probably explain one more thing." Asuna said.

"Right. While hear I was also supposed to look for a partner in order to help me get stronger. I have currently gained four probationary partners if they would like to they may stand up." Asuna, Nodoka, Konoka and Setsuna stood.

"So back when we thought you were looking for a wife-" Haruna Saotome started.

"Yes I was talking about the magical term."

"Okay but what about Evangeline and that Kotaro kid??" Kazumi Asakura asked.

"I am The Dark Evangel, The Undying Magi, Maga Nosferatu-" Evangeline ranted.

"She's a vampire sorceress and he's a half-human half-dog." Byakuya said.

"Do you have to be so plain about it?" Eva asked.

"Any way it's now time for my explanaition." Byakuya said. "I am a Soul Reaper. (Skipping to why he's here because I already explained Soul Reapers in chapter 2). I came here on a mission to search for thr reincarnation of my wife. I have found her but she doesn't know about her past life and me so I have not approached her. However it appears that the war between The Soul Society and Hueco Mundo will be held at Mahora."

"Actually." Nightfang said almost completely regenerated. "This is a different world that was opened by my attack. The was supposed to be here but I seem to have transported the class here while trying to save it."

"It's okay. You didn't know this would happen. I think I have covered everything that I need. Ulquiorra it's your turn."

Ulquiorra nodded and began. "While Byakuya is a Soul Reaper I am on the other side of the spectrum. I am an Espada, one of the ten strongest arrancar, hollows that have taken of their masks to gain power." He pointed to the remnant of his mask. "I am actually the fourth strongest under normal circumstances when you see me in my true form I was supposed to kill you."

"NO WAY!" The cheerleaders shouted at once.

"Yes but that was before I got to know you and you accepted me. You have become my family. So I will fight my own kind to protect you."

"Heh. I guess it's my turn." Nightfang said. "I am a Nobody."

"Don't say that." Akira Okochi said. "You shouldn't have low self-esteem."

Nightfang and his summons sweatdropped. "No what I mean is I'm the shadow of a man who died. The circumstances that create my kind are rare. And these are my summons The Arrancar twins Ying and Yang," The two bowed, "Phoenix," She giggled, "And the dragon rulers Bahamut and Bahamut Fury." The dragons clarified who was who.

'_**Don't I get to meet them?**_' Jenova asked.

'How do you think that is going to happen?' Nightfang asked. Just then there was a flash of light and everyone was in a large hall made of marble. There were pictures of battles on the walls. The class walked through the hall and they heard music. "Oh no." Nightfang said as he heard the music. "She didn't." He ran and everyone followed. They all came into a large room with an alter on the far side. There were four stone pillars made to look like monsters, The first a towering undead skeleton with fur robes, the second had the lower body of a snake and the body of a woman with four arms and a sword in each hand, the third was a mutated octopus with a cape and the fourth was a nine headed dragon. Above the alter was a painting of of a women in a white dress and golden hair touching fingers in parting with a red skinned demon that had four arms horns, sharp fangs that jutted out of its mouth a tail and was only wearing a loincloth. The music was loudest in the room and everyone saw what looked like Rukia only she had silver streaks in her raven black hair and she was wearing a strapless corset dress that was red with a black skirt that went to mid thigh, and black leather boots that just stopped short of her skirt she also had black lipstick on.

"Caramelldansen. Oh oh ohwah ohwah." The other Rukia sang. (A/N: Yes I like this song for those of you that know it, for every one else look it up on youtube and watch one of the million anime versions made based on it.) She then noticed Nightfang and walked up to him in a manner that showed that she deserved respect. "Do you like what I did to the place?" She asked in a sultry voice.

"It's not bad but could you have not put in the sound system?" Nightfang asked. The Other Rukia tuned off the music using a remote. "Also why do you look like my girlfriend?" The girls gasped at the revelation.

"Because I want to seduce you." Other Rukia said before kissing his lips. "Is it working?"

"No." Rukia smiled when Nightfang said that. "That ensemble doesn't work with Rukia." Rukia was about to slap him but realized he was right.

"Oh! Okay hold on." Other Rukia said the room went dark and when the lights went on again, the ensemble was being worn by another woman who was Rukia's height but was more endowed like Matsumoto. She had silver hair that reached to the middle of her back and she had red slitted eyes. "Now is this better?"

"It's fine."

"Okay. Now then every one allow me introduce myself. I am Jenova. And as I already said I made myself look like Rukia to seduce Nightfang. Oh and we're in Nightfang's mind" Jenova said.

"Okay. I have some questions?" Yue asked.

"What?"

"ONe how are we in Nightfang-sensei's mind, two how are you here, and three why seduce him?"

"In order, One my powers allow me to mess with reality to a degree, two I'm here because the man who Nightfang was took some of my cells into his body but they attached themselves to Nightfang when he died so I was reborn here, and three because he's hot and has unlimited potential." Jenova answered.

"Any other questions?" Nightfang asked.

"I have one. Who's the guy behind you?" Haruna asked.

Nightfang turned around and saw Genesis. "Oh that's Genesis Rhapsodos. That's who I was before I became a Nobody. I think we better leave now, Jenova." Jenova nodded and pointed to a door.

"That's the way out. Only you can open it." Nightfang nodded and escorted the class and his friends and summons out.

* * *

Train: And I thought Creed was nuts.

Eve: I know what you modeled that place after.

Mark: Don't tell. Hey readers! I have a contest for you. If you can figure out where I modeled the mindscape after and tell me who the columns and picture were of I'll put in an OC of your design in the story or any other prize concerning the story.

Sven: Do you rally think people will get it.

Mark: I know at least one person who might.


	37. Arrivals and power

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or Bleach. Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy VII also don't be long to me. Nether do any animes or video games in my intros**

**Intro: Dead or Alive**

Christie: You see the mission?

Mark: Yeah. It's been ages since I've done this. By the way why is she here?

Tina: Well the party was my idea.

Mark: Weird.

Chapter 37: New arrivals and power

* * *

Byakuya had just finished his tea with Ulquiorra, Nightfang, and Negi, now wearing jeans a plain white T-shirt and a tan magi robe, when he heard the sounds of fighting. and felt the arriving spiritual pressure. The group of teachers saw Anya trying to reason with Arturo Plateado, with Senna in tow,and a boy wearing all white and even had a short cape holding a bow that looked like a dream catcher made of reishi followed by a red-haired girl that was well endowed for her age wearing a white blouse and red skirt school uniform and a tall muscular man with dark skin and hair wearing slacks and a rather loud Hawaiian shirt. Byakuya fire a Byakurai to get their attention. "Arturo and Senna it is nice to see you again." Byakuya said warmly.

"Yes." Arturo agreed. "You seem to have met some new people since we last met, Kuchiki-san."

"Yeah! I and I sense Ichigo and Rukia! Yeah!" Senna yelled.

"Yes they are here." Byakuya turned to the other group and went stoic. "And I see Kurosaki's friends are also here."

"Wait these are Ichigo's friends?" Nightfang asked, his right had resting on the revolver that turned into one of his gun-blades. "Who are you?"

The girl bowed. "Pleased to meet you, I'm Orihime Inoue, the big guy is Sado Yasutoru but we call him Chad, and the guy in white is Uryu Ishida he's a Quincy."

"I thought the Quincy's all died out. Interesting." Nightfang said. "Oh I'm Mark G. Nightfang, a Nobody."

"You shouldn't have low self-confidence." Chad said.

"Is every bloody person I say that to going to think I have bloody self- esteem issues! I mean bollocks!" Nightfang roared. Uryu then shot a thousand arrows at once at Nightfang. "MagBarrier!" Nightfang held up his hand and the arrows hit an invisible wall. "That was rather rude."

"Orihime you can't trust him he's a special type of Arrancar. I can feel his spiritual pressure." Uryu said.

"Oh yeah that. Yeah we Nobody's are cousins to the arrancar"

"Ah! Ulquiorra!" Orihime yelled when she finally noticed the ex-Espada.

"Oh it seems she remembers me." Ulquiorra said. He then smiled and bowed. "Please excuse my rude behavior from when I kidnapped you. I hope that we can be friends." (A/N Yes this happens after the whole save Orihime arc and if your wondering about why Grimmjow is alive it's because in this story Ichigo only knocked him out because he felt indebted to him for bringing Orihime.)

"You aren't actually going to trust him are you?" Uryu asked when what looked like a giant yo-yo almost hit him.

"You're still rude as ever." Mana said holding the handle piece to the yo-yo like weapon.

"Where did you get that?" Uryu asked pointing his Ginrei Kujaku at her. "That belongs to Cirrucci Sanawicci!"

Mana laughed and transformed into Cirrucci. "At least I left a lasting impression. I was reincarnated but the storm of reishi sent me back some years." She then transformed back into Mana. "This is my new body but when magic and reishi are in high levels I can turn into my old form."

**'_I wish I could come out because of that._**' Jenova said.

'_I agree._' Genesis said.

'God you two are annoying.' Nightfang thought to them.

Arturo then called his black sword to his fingertips and looked at the sky. "We have company. They feel like magi." Arturo warned. Just then the sky turned stormy and and four figures appeared. One was Eishun in his jeans and turtle neck holding a sword, the second was a dark-skinned man with long white hair that was spiky and he wore a tan vest with tan pants and was holding a large sword, the third figure was wearing a robe like Negi's and was wearing a black hakama he had brown hair that was tied back, and the final figure was also wearing a magi robe but it covered him completely.

When Nightfang saw them he smiled a sincere smile.

Then he sent ten thousand dark arrows at the four. They blocked most but still were hurt badly.

"You guys still suck." Nightfang said. He then turned to his friends. "You all remember Eishun I assume." They nodded. "Well the other sword guy is Jack Rakan, the guy in the Hakama is Albiero but just call him Al, and the last guy is my biggest rival and closest friend Nagi Springfield." The robe had fallen off of Nagi and he looked like an older version of Negi but his hair wasn't tied back. He was wearing a black shirt and dark pants.

"Did you have to do that?" Nagi asked. Nightfang nodded. "Why am I not surprised? So how is Jenova doing?"

Nightfang's eyes widened. "How do you know about her?" He exclaimed.

Nagi got a scroll out of his robe and handed it to Nightfang. "Open it and find out." Nightfang opened the scroll and passed out. "Good. Now we will see if they are worthy of freedom." He then turned to Negi. "You seem to be doing well my son."

"Father it really is you!" Negi exclaimed. Nagi took out another scroll.

"Negi you must now make a choice. Will you follow me into the light or will you try to surpass me in darkness?" Nagi asked handing his son the scroll. "If you open the scroll then you will have chosen darkness." Negi looked at his father and then at the scroll. Negi undid the knot.

"I chose darkness." And then Negi passed out. (A/N I am not doing the mental thing for either Negi which you can look up in the books or Nightfang because we need to move along with the fanfiction and I think Nightfang needs less screen time any way. If I feel like it I'll make a special chapter later.)

* * *

Byakuya and the rest put Negi and and Nightfang in the Nurse's Office for them to rest. Byakuya was in the class room with everyone else. "I think we should come up with plans in order to fight the arrancar and possibly the Soul Society."

"Why the Soul Society?" Yachiru asked acting serious.

"They may not like the fact that we have befriended Ulquiorra or that Nightfang controls Ying and Yang. The Head Captain may have us executed if we protect him."

A fire burned in Asuna's hetero-chromatic eyes. She summoned her sword and smashed the ground. "Let them try! They don't know anything about how kind Scheiffer-sensei is!" The rest of the girls agreed. "I may not know the other two but if Nightfang-sensei trusts them then so do I!" The girls once again broke into agreement. Ying and Yang began to cry and thank them. and Ulquiorra was stunned at first to find out that they cared but then he began to cry. They then started to work on their plans.

* * *

Midnight.

Everyone was still planning when they heard thunder. The door to the classroom then opened and four people walked in. The first was Negi he looked no different at first but then everyone saw the tribal style tattoos on his forearms. Nightfang followed in his familiar gloves boots and gun-belts but he ditched the cloak and he now wore black cargo pants and a black leather vest that was zipped two thirds of the way. The third person was Genesis in his familiar gear and the last was Jenova wearing the same thing she wore in Nightfang's mindscape.

"So I see you all passed your tests." Nagi said. Then Nightfang hit him with an uppercut.

"You are a bastard! That was dangerous!" Nightfang said but then he was hugged by Rukia. He looked at her and pushed her away. "Rukia... I don't love and I never have. Genesis does and used me to get close to you." Rukia looked at Nightfang and then at Genesis. She noticed that Genesis looked both embarrassed and ashamed.

"He's telling the truth." Was all Genesis could say. Rukia slapped him and began to cry.

"So everything he said to me was you?" Genesis nodded. Rukia slapped him again and then kissed him. "You bastard why didn't you just let him tell me that in the first place?"

"We didn't realize that we could be separated for good." Genesis replied.

"Then who will Nightfang date?" Yue asked.

Nightfang then put an arm around Jenova's waist. "The only other person who understands me." He kissed her on the cheek and turned to Byakuya. "So what's the plan?"

* * *

Everyone from DOA except Hitomi: Surprise!

Hitomi: Oh my god! You all came?

Tina: I had to get some muscle to do it. (Looks over at Mark.)

Mark: Yeah well I like parties. and I baked the cake. (Looks at readers.) See ya next time!


	38. The war begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or Bleach. Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy VII also don't be long to me. Nether do any animes or video games in my intros**

**Intro: Devil May Cry: The Anime**

Mark: Hey Dante! Where the hell are you.

Patty: He's out right now. Can I leave a message?

Mark: How long will he be gone?

Patty: An hour.

Mark: I'll wait then.

Chapter 38: The war begins

* * *

As soon as the sun rose there were already a hundred dead Hollows. Byakuya, Arturo, and Genesis were protecting the girls while the summons were performing aerial strikes. Jenova set up a huge barrier to give any arrancar a hard time while the magi plus Uryu sent as many arrows into the horde as possible. Nightfang, Kotaro, and Chad were securing the perimeter of the dorms while the girls as well as Yachiru, Rukia, Orihime, Anya and Senna were inside trying to keep the girls calm. "They is strong but they need help soon." Fei Ku said.

"They told us to stay here though." Ayaka said. "We need to trust them."

"I is knowing but-" Fei Ku started.

"Hold on Nightfang is thinking something." Nodoka said as she looked at her pactio item. "_Girls it's okay. We can keep you safe. You don't need to help us. Some of us are professionals after all."_

"That isn't good enough!" Chao Lingshen said. "I don't care about their experience! They still don't have the necessary numbers! Against both of the armies they're going to lose!"

"_Man I didn't know you would take this that bad?_" Nightfang's thoughts said. "_But you don't have the ability. That's why even the ministra can't help. But if you were to make pactios then it wouldn't be an issue but no way would Negi agree._"

"The Nobody is correct. Boya would never allow it and the others are too old to have probationary contracts. We're currently at an impasse."

Haruna asked the book. "Wait how can you hear us through the book?" But she didn't get her answer do to a disturbance at the baths.

* * *

The baths.

Rukia was fighting Szyel Apporo and was losing badly. "Heh. My information is substantial so you can't even release your Shikai."

"How did you get in here?" Rukia asked.

Szyel Apporo was about to answer when Nightfang rushed in. "Stop pretending Tertium! Szyel Apporo is just a clone you messed with!"

Szyel Apporo collapsed to reveal Fate Averruncus in his place. "Don't use my real name. I don't like it."

"Like I care! Revolver Drive!" Nightfang charged with his left gun-blade which glowed red but Fate dodged.

"Eye of the Basilisk!" Fate shot the petrification beam at Nightfang but hit Nightfang's MagBarrier. Then Fate incanted a spell and it hit Nightfang in the back. "This spell will turn you into a mindless Dusk. (Nobody foot soldier that has little shape) You have about five minutes." Nightfang was petrified and saw the girls run in with Setsuna in the lead.

"Girls it looks like I'm going to die soon but first I have a gift for Setsuna." He reached into his pocket and threw a piece of metal the size of a button to Setsuna. "It's a piece of the Sokyoku. I was hoping to use it to help make a sword but it looks like I won't be able to so I want you to have it Setsuna."

Setsuna closed her hand over the the Sokyoku piece and felt her rage for Fate grow to the point that she could feel her hands burning put when she went to look at the bit of metal it went into her skin and she felt like she was on fire. Her wings burst from her back and went from white to red with golden tips her hair tie fell allowing it to fall to her shoulders and a circlet of of gold crowned her head. Her clothes turned into her Shinmei uniform but without sleeves and she had a golden armband on her left bicep and golding rings on her right wrist. A katana appeared in her hand wrapped in golden flames.

"This power what is it?" Fate asked backing away.

Setsuna looked at fate and her irises had turned gold. "Fate Averruncus. You will pay for attacking my friend and for your crimes in Kyoto." Setsuna said getting a melodious double voice. "Prepare yourself."

THe rest of the girls were in awe of Setsuna's transformation. "What the hell? Even I don't get this much power from Negi!" Asuna said. "What is she?"

"It's the spirit that resided in the Sokyoku, the Kiko-Oh (Firebird King). It must have given the last of its power to Setsuna. Now Tertium will have an issue dealing with her." Nightfang said. He then looked up at the sky. "Angeal, Zack, Aerith. It looks like this will be the last chance I have to follow my dream or protect my honor."

A bright light then shined on Nightfang and a woman's voice was heard saying, "Good luck." White orbs entered Nightfang and destroyed the magic that was turning him into a Dusk and reversed it. "Thanks." Nightfang said. He then walked beside Setsuna. "Let's show this guy it isn't smart to mess with us." Nightfang gained a dark double voice. Setsuna nodded and charged Fate with her sword in flames.

Setsuna sent Fate up into the air and Nightfang's right gun-blade glowed blue and rushed to the airborne Fate. "Rough Divide!" and slashed him but it wasn't deep. Nightfang's gun-blades went black while Setsuna's sword went white. they hit Fate together and shouted, "Duel Limit Break!" Nightfang then charged both his gun-blades with black ice while the white fire on Setsuna's sword started to grow and Fate was being hit with barrage of needles. When the weapons were fully charged they charged Fate and slashed through him creating a black and white vortex that turned into a black dragon and white bird that dived into Fate. "Final Cleansing!"

Fate began to get up but a door with two skeletons on it appeared opened up and a sword ran through Fate and pulled him in with malicious laughter. "What was that?" Ayaka asked. Nightfang and Setsuna landed next to her.

"The Gate of Hell." Nightfang said. "Fate will now spend eternity in Hell where he belongs."

* * *

Dante: Patty I'm...... What the hell?

Mark: (Eating fifth pizza) What's up weakling? Patty and I were just splurging a little.

Patty: Why didn't you tell me you were friends with such a gentleman?

Dante: Get the hell out of my place now! (Draws Rebellion.)

Mark: (Draws gun-blades) Make me.


	39. Heating up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or Bleach. Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy VII also don't be long to me. Nether do any animes or video games in my intros**

**Intro: Death Note**

L: Welcome Mark.

Mark: Hey L. So you need my help to track down Kira?

L: That is correct.

Mark: Right! So who's the guy next to you?

Light: I'm Light Yagami.

Chapter 39: Things are heating up.

* * *

Negi, Uryu, and the rest of the Magi were sniping at the hollow army from inside the city. "There's so many." Negi said.

"Heh. These are only the weaklings who have just turned. Wait until the Gillians and the Adjuchas come then are hands will be full."

Rakan began to laugh. "That sounds like fun! I can't wait!" (A/N Is it just me or is Rakan a Jecht (Final Fantasy X and Dissidia) knockoff?)

"You may want to keep paying attention." Al said as he unleashed a flurry of lightning arrows.

"Dios Tukos! (Lightning Axe.)" Nagi chanted and a large lightning strike destroyed two hundred and fifty hollows. "These guys won't let up!"

"They're not supposed to." a voice said. They turned around to see some one in a large mask with Arrancar style clothes on. "I am Aaroniero Arruruerie the ninth Espada." (He resurrected. He does that. Flame me and I will Renzokuken you so bad.) The form said. It drew a sword that turned into a trident and it began to twirl. He lunged at Nagi but Eishun and and Rakan got in the way and pushed him off.

"Nagi. You and the rest take care of the mindless ones while Rakan and I fight this one." Eishun said.

"Hmm. Devour them Glotonería (Gluttony)" And Aaroniero's legs became a purple mass with tentacles and a mouth. "There is no way you can defeat me!"

Rakan laughed and summoned a sword the size of Bahamut Fury. and slammed it down at Aaroniero who dodged but his Glotonería gained a huge cut. but then Negi activated the Magia Erebia and punched Aaroniero and hit him with an up close Fulgaratio Albicans and Sagitta Magica combo that burst a whole in his stomach. "Impossible. I can't die this way."

"Then go into eternal darkness!" Arturo said as he appeared unleashing his cero on Aaroniero. Aaroniero was then swallowed up by the Hell Gate. "Good. Now he can't resurrect." Arturo then grabbed Negi and pulled a Sonido. they arrived at the baths where Nightfang, Jenova, Chamo, the girls, and their guardians were waiting. "Boy you need to make contracts with them."

"What?" Negi exclaimed getting red. "Why?"

"We want to fight." Makie said instantly. "We can't just allow you and every one else to fight for us."

"What about Nightfang? Can't he make probationary contracts?"

"Sorry but no. I have a full contract with Jenova, a spirit contract with Genesis, and now I just made Dissidia contract with Setsuna." Nightfang said

"Dissidia contract?" Negi asked.

"A contract to bind Harmony ,Setsuna, and Discord ,myself, into a contract to help each other out." Nightfang gestured to Setsuna's transformed state. "I also have a 'God' form but I don't want to use it. Any way you should make those contracts."

Negi looked at every one and decided that it was the best way, with some encouragement from Jenova. Chamo created the magical circle and Negi created contracts with all the girls including Evangeline who Nightfang forced into kissing Negi. Just then a line of Menos had broken though and everyone was having a hard time with them. Negi activated Yue's and Zazie's artifacts. Yue got an encyclopedia of magic while Zazie's was three juggling clubs. Yue told Zazie that her artifact could actually harness spiritual pressure from the air when she juggled and unleash it like Bahamut's MegaFlare. Zazie began to juggle and the menos soon began to disappear and were replaced by black spiritual pressure that Zazie absorbed and when all the menos were gone the clubs bust into flamed and a ball of black fire fell from the sky and destroyed ten whole armadas of hollows and even two Espada, Yammy Riyalgo and Nnoitra Jiruga..

Genesis smiled from his position and said, "_The arrow has left the bow of the Goddess."_

* * *

L: So how did your bout with Dante go?

Mark: We tied but then he pulled out Ebony and Ivory so I had to use Renzokuken so I won.

Light: Interesting.

Misa: Light! (Sees Mark) Who's your goth friend?

Mark: I'm not goth. I just like the color black.

L: Oh and I can't wait to see your fight with The One Winged Angel.

Mark: Did you have to give that away?


	40. One Winged Angel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or Bleach. Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy VII also don't be long to me. Nether do any animes or video games in my intros**

**Intro: Fullmetal Alchemist**

(The gate opens and Mark steps out.) Mark: God I hate using that thing.

Mustang: Ahhh. Mark Ryan Drakul Nightfang. The Frost Alchemist. Your evaluation is tomorrow isn't it.

Mark: Yeah. So Mustang why are you in Central?

Hawkeye: Transfer.

Mark: Oh. So where's Shrimpy and his sidekick The Titanium Boy?

Ed: I'M NOT A SHRIMP, DWARF, OR A TINY CRUMB!

Chapter 40: The One Winged Angel.

* * *

The new Mahora Armada (That's what they call themselves) was assembled outside the school. They had agreed that Genesis should be their general because he had the most experience with this sort of thing. Nightfang and Setsuna had used their powers to sense Aizen and he was to the north of their position. They all agreed that with an army of this size their best bet was to catch them off guard and a spearhead assault was the best way to do that. They put Rakan at the head of the spear because he was the strongest by far plus his pactio item had the widest variety. Nightfang and Setsuna were to come behind him in their God forms with Genesis in between. Nightfang's God form gave him slitted crimson eyes, dragon wings, horns and his gun-blades were made out of black ice.

"Okay." Genesis said gaining the voice he used to control the army he once commanded made out of copies. "The enemy will be slightly off guard at our initiative so use that to your advantage but stay away from the Espada. The officers will take care of them so stick with normal hollows and Gillians but only fight a Gillian as a group."

"Interesting idea Genesis." a man's voice said. Every one saw a man in a long black coat with long flowing silver hair and an eight foot long katana.

"Sephiroth!" Genesis said pointing his sword at the man. "What are you doing here?"

"Aizen said that you had kidnapped Mother. I am here to take her back." Nightfang and the girls hid Jenova from sight so Sephiroth wouldn't go crazy and attack them.

"If I had taken her I wouldn't let you have her." Genesis casted a spell that surrounded himself and Sephiroth. "But if you want to fight fine. This spell will only allow you and me to fight. The only people who can breach the barrier from the outside is you and me." Sephiroth nodded and the two ex-SOLDIERs rushed at each other.

Genesis knew that the best way to attack Sephiroth was to wait until after his swings when he was open but Sephiroth knew that as well and kept his attacks short and calculated. Genesis set off several furious blasts of Mako but Sephiroth countered them with his own. They then began to attack using furious combos but they negated each other. Sephiroth then looked like he was sheathing his sword in his hand and said "Quick Draw." and a wave of air sped toward Genesis bit then it was coutered when Genesis sweeped his hand and said, "Black Fury" and black feathers were dispersed. Both men then released a black wing and took to the skies.

"I see your abilities have impoved." Sephiroth said smiling. "Good. At least I won't be bored." Genesis gritted his teeth and traced the blade of his sword with his left hand. The sword began to glow with a harsh red light.

"Let's see who is destined to be the hero." Genesis said but Sephiroth came up and performed his famous Octaslash. Genesis blocked all but the last slash and therefor took little damage but he was pissed. "That was uncalled for." Genesis summoned energy from the earth and stored it in his sword. "**Purgatorial Wave**!" Genesis slashed sideways releasing all the energy in on large wave of death. Sephiroth being as close as he was took a full blast but wasn't destroyed.

"You'll need to do better than that."

"**Apocalypse**!" And the familiar bolts of lightning rained down on Sephiroth who was now gravely injured. "Now die and be a memory." Genesis stabbed Sephiroth in the heart.

"I will never be a memory." And Sephiroth disappeared.

Genesis began to breath hard and fell on his knees. "It looks like neither Sephiroth or I am destined to be the hero." Genesis then looked up at the sky. "Angeal you were always the hero, Sephiroth the wanderer, and I the prisoner. If I had figured this out long ago then maybe you would still be with us, my friend." He felt two hands rest on his shoulders and looked to see Jenova and Nightfang.

"Genesis, that was then." Jenova said. "In this new group you are the hero."

"Yeah." Nightfang agreed. "Now then Hero, we need a general. You up for it?"

Genesis nodded got up and pointed his sword in the direction that Aizen was. "Mahora Armada! CHARGE!"

* * *

Ed: Weren't you going to fight Sephiroth?

Mark: I thought that Genesis would like some closure.

Armstrong: Yes! A man must have closure!

Mark: Readers run! He's going to take of his shirt!


	41. Offensive

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or Bleach. Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy VII also don't be long to me. Nether do any animes or video games in my intros**

**Intro: Tenchi**

Kiyone: (Running inside) A man fell into the lake from the sky and he's unconscious! (every one runs to see the man who was now awake)

Mark: (Getting up) Oh hey! Did I fall in the lake or something?

Washu: Drakul! (Hugs Mark) I haven't seen you since my imprisonment! How are you?

Mark: Oh, same old, same old

Chapter 41: The Offensive

* * *

They had been fighting for seven hours. The moon had risen but still the Mahora Armada fought the hollows. Every once in a while they retreated a bit but they quickly came back hitting harder. Nightfang, Genesis, Nagi, Byakuya, Ulquiorra, Arturo and Rakan were heading the offensive as they easily surpassed everyone in war experience. Currently Negi and Senna created a whirlwind that Uryu shot arrows out of that destroyed a great deal of the enemy.

"Why haven't the Soul Reapers appeared?" Jenova asked Byakuya.

"I think they are actually preparing the Kido Cannon ( from Bleach: Memories of Nobody)" Byakuya replied.

"Damn!" Ulquiorra swore. "If they use that we'll definitely suffer casualties as well."

Just then Mana turned into Cirucci. "Cut, Golondrina! (Iron Sparrow)" Cirucci was wearing what looked like a bird headdress that went down to her feet, wings with giant blades for feathers, and arm extensions. "We need to stop them."

Nightfang turned to Yachiru. "You go! You're the fastest and have the most energy." Yachiru nodded and sped away to the Soul Reapers.

"Nightfang-sensei I see a wave of Menos!" Sayo Aisaka, the class ghost said. Nightfang nodded and took off with Setsuna. The rest of the Armada continued to take on the hollows but then two figures appeared and helped them. The first was Halibel while the other one was Grimmjow.

"What are you too doing here?" Ulquiorra asked.

"We decided that your better suited to lead us than Aizen." Halibel said but she but a hand on her stomach. Jenova noticed.

"Oh my god! Your pregnant!" Jenova screamed. Grimmjow then put a hand over her mouth.

"Do you mind shutting up!" Grimmjow said.

Nightfang landed with a sweat drop on his head. "Is Grimmjow the father?" Halibel nodded. "How the hell do Espada..... Never mind don't answer that. Welcome to the Mahora Armada." Nightfang then struck the earth and a blade of darkness carved it's way through more hollows.

* * *

Yachiru had made it to The Head Captain but he refused to stop the Kido Cannon. "But why not?" Yachiru asked.

"We cannot allow any Espada to live and the girls' sacrifice must be done." Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto said. Yachiru was shocked but knew that if she tried to use force every Soul Reaper would fight her.

"I say that you, Head Captain must be relieved of your duties immediatly before you become a liability." Toshiro Hitsugaya said as he entered the room with Matsumoto, Kenpachi Zaraki, and Retsu Unohana.

"Seconded." Unohana said.

"I agree." Kenpachi said which surprised Yamamoto. "I've met a couple of those girls. They're fun in a non-violent way and besides the person closest to me want to defend them." Yachiru started to cry and hugged the giant man.

"You still need two more captains to agree." Yamamoto said angered that they were questioning him like this.

"Will we do?" A man in a straw hat said. It was Captain Shunsui Kyoraku who was followed by Captain Jushiro Ukitake.

"This is inconceivable! Who would replace me?"

Toshiro was surprised by the fact that everyone in the room except himself and Yamamoto pointed to him. "Are you sure?" Everyone nodded. "Very well. I will take the position as temporary Head Captain. All Soul Reapers are hearby ordered to help the Mahora Armada and the Kido Cannon is to be stopped."

* * *

Nightfang was fighting along side Setsuna, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra. "We can't keep this up for much longer." Nightfang breathed.

"Extend, Hozukimaru!"

"Roar, Zabimaru!" Nightfang turned to see Ikkaku Madarame and Renji Abarai.

"Get going. We'll cover you." Nightfang nodded and ran toward the greatest enemy that the worlds of the living and the dead had ever known, Sosuke Aizen.

* * *

Washu: Wow the final battle is next chapter.

Sasami: Who's going to beat him?

Mihoshi: Drakul will you fight him?

Mark: Actually I'm going to hold a poll while I'm out on vacation.


	42. Tears

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or Bleach. Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy VII also don't be long to me.**

Day 357

Tears

_I need you to promise me something. I need you to destroy Kingdom Hearts if ----- fails._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nightfang was running into Las Noches being followed by Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Setsuna, Byakuya, Ichigo, and Rukia. The group had not encountered any hollows which was off putting.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_You can't actually be thinking of fighting him? ---- answer me!_

_I have to. There's no other way._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When they made it to the open area in the center the tall white towers were no longer there but were replaced with a silver castle. Nightfang froze at the sight of it. Rukia looked over and asked, "Nightfang what's wrong?"

"That's the Nobody castle. The Castle That Never Was!" Nightfang said in pure shock and terror. "Grimmjow has Aizen allied himself with Organization XIII?"

"I don't know. Aizen never told me anything." Grimmjow replied. "Why?"

"It means we're now facing the strongest Nobodies out there. Nobodies like me. There used to be 13 but only 7 are left after some issues." Just then they heard strings being played and sound waves barely missed them. They looked to find a man with flat top cut brown hair wearing a cloak like Nightfang used to but zipped up with black gloves and boots similar to Nightfang's and holding a sitar. "Demyx!"

"Hey 0! What's up?" Demyx asked.

"Zero?" Ichigo asked?

"Every member of Organization XIII has a number. However Xemnas, the leader of the Organization, said that there should always be a person in the shadows hence 0. I have no number." Nightfang said. Nightfang pulled out his gun-blades to fight Demyx but Demyx was kick out of the way by Asuna.

"I'll take care of this guy!" Asuna yelled. "You take care of the leader!" She then lifted her sword above her head and charged Number IX, the Melodious Nocturne.

Ulquiorra was about to object but Ichigo told him that their may be stronger. They ran into the castle."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Who are you?_

_My name is ----. What's yours?_

_I don't have one._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Negi and Nagi had caught up to Nightfang's group using a route that didn't allow them to see Asuna's fight with Demyx. They were running through a hallway with twists and turns and were stopped by another man wearing the Nobody uniform. This man also had hair in a flat top style but is was blond , had a handlebar mustache, a variety of ear piercings and was holding cards in his right hand. "It has been a long time since you and I had a game, 0."

"Yeah it has been a long time Luxord." Nightfang said with a smile. "Didn't I usually win?"

Luxord laughed. "Yes you did. You were one of the few who could beat me regularly. Time for one more game." Nagi and Negi stepped up.

"Sorry but I think I should handle Number X, The Gambler of Fate." Nagi said. Nightfang was taken aback by Nagi's information. "I did my research in case I had to fight the Organization." Luxord threw a card that grew to the same height and size as him and it shot out fireballs. Nightfang led the group down another hall while Nagi and Negi fought Luxord.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_I found a name you might like._

_Really?_

_Actually I made it up._

_What is it?_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The group was on an elevator the size of the class room when a Nobody with long blue hair and an X scar on his forehead appeared. "0, once again you prove you are nothing."

"Just like you, Saix. I see you haven't summoned your sword yet." Nightfang said. "Guys allow me to introduce Number VII and the Lunar Divider, Saix." Saix summoned his long sword and rushed Nightfang but Setsuna blocked him in her God form.

"Nightfang this one's mine. No one calls you nothing. You have accepted everyone in class 3-A and you've protected us. Your more of a man than this guy." The elevator stopped and every one got off while Setsuna fought her opponent.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_You need to meet the others. They would really like you._

_Do you really think so?_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nightfang said that they were close to their destination when they were almost hit by purple energy arrows. They saw a Nobody with a black flat top and a long ponytail as well as a scarred face and an eyepatch holding a pair of arrowguns. Ulquiorra kicked the Nobody and he flew back. "It's been a while Xigbar, Number II, The Freeshooter."

"Heh, Ulquiorra. You never liked me did you?" Xigbar asked.

"No I didn't. I have always despised you! You came to meet with Aizen for reasons I don't know but you always treated us like scum. Now I will make you regret that.

"Always touchy." Xigbar said unaware that Byakuya had told Nightfang Ichigo and Rukia to go on ahead while Grimmjow and himself would help Ulquiorra.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_What's this?_

_Sea salt ice cream._

_It's sweet but a little salty._

_Hahahahaha. That's what I said my first time I had it._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The trio entered a room with thirteen chairs that were enormously tall. They saw two men. One was wearing a variant of the Arrancar hakama, with slicked back brown hair. The other was in the Nobody uniform with yellow eyes and long white hair. "Aizen!" Ichigo growled at the brown hair.

"Xemnas!" Nightfang roared at the Nobody.

Ichigo looked at Xemnas. "So that's Number I?"

Nightfang nodded. "Yeah. The Superior Of The In-Between." Just then a dark-skinned blind man and a slit eyed man with silver hair appeared. "So that must be Kaname Tosen and Gin Ichimaru."

"Yeah they are." A new voice said. The trio turned to see a Nobody with long red spiky hair a chakrams. "Long time no see, Nightfang."

"It has been hasn't it Axel, Number VIII, the Flurry Of Dancing Flames, the biggest pice of scum I know!" Nightfang roared.

"So you remember her." Axel said hanging his head. "I thought I was the only one. Can you remember her name?"

"Yes. I remember it. I remember the name of my best friend. The who I tried to talk out of fighting him."

"What was it?" Axel asked. "I want to remember so badly."

"Her name was Xion." Nightfang said. Axel then grabbed at his head as he began to scream in pain.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Asuna was having trouble fighting Demyx. He could attack out of her range so it was hard to hit him. Finally he tripped and Asuna was able to bat his sitar away from him and held her sword to her throat. "Whoa, Babe!" Demyx said. "I surrender. I'm not much of a fighter. Besides 0 is cool. I always liked him."

"His name is Nightfang." Asuna said putting the sword on her back. She started to walk toward the castle but Demyx tackled her and a lance barely missed them. Asuna turned to see a Nobody with long black hair in braids surrounded by lances.

"Xaldin, what are you doing?" Demyx asked.

"I am eliminating the intruder." Xaldin said.

Asuna drew her sword and Demyx summoned his sitar. "Hey Babe, I'll help you fight this guy. He's Number III, The Whirlwind Lancer." Demyx said as it looked like he was beginning to jam out but was actually shooting spells. Xaldin was so preoccupied with the spells that Asuna cut him in half at the waist from behind. Demyx stopped breathed in and said, "Dang Babe, that was harsh."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Springfields were having trouble with Luxord. They used every spell they knew and he was still fighting hard. It looked like he was about to kill them when Asuna and Demyx showed up. "Yo, Card Man. I think maybe we should help 0."

Luxord went into a thinking pose. "But what if he loses the game."

"He won't." Tsukuyomi said as she arrived. "Nightfang-sama won't lose. He will win because he is fighting for a true cause."

Luxord thought for a moment and nodded. "Very well. I'll play the game with a new strategy."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Setsuna and Saix were having a long and arduous battle. Setsuna thought that Saix would be uniform but his actual attacks were wild and he could throw energy. "I will leave you with nothing!" Saix shouted.

Setsuna took to the sky but Saix shot energy at her and she barely dodged. "Why are you helping Aizen?"

"He will help us with the completion of Kingdom Hearts! We Nobodies have no heart and therefor he must compete Kingdom Hearts in order to get one."

Setsuna shook her head. "You're wrong. Nightfang has a heart. He has protected us and fought to help us."

"0 is a fool." Saix said but then he was then hit with white flames.

"You will be silenced!" Setsuna yelled as the fire from her sword engulfed her and turned her into a white phoenix. She dove at Saix and he turned to ash but his sword remained. The group caught up and saw Setsuna revert to normal. "He insulted Nightfang and I lost control." Setsuna said by way of explanation. Everyone nodded.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, and Byakuya were grateful to the newcomer who killed Xigbar. He had spiky blond hair, black boots, gloves, pants and a black shirt with a sleeve over the left arm and was carrying a sword that was a large as Asuna's bit wider. "Are you all right?" The newcomer asked. The three nodded.

"Who are you?" Byakuya asked.

"Cloud Strife." The man said. The four then saw the group led by Asuna.

"Asuna why are those two with you?" Byakuya asked referring to the Nobodies.

"We wish to play on your side." Luxord said. Demyx nodded in agreement. They heard explosions from down the hall and everyone ran toward them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Axel was fighting Gin while Rukia was handling Tosen. When Axel heard Xion's name he said that he wanted to atone for what he did and launched himself at Gin. Ichigo went Bankai and attacked Aizen while Nightfang and Xemnas clashed.

"Shakkaho!" Rukia casted. A red ball of spiritual pressure barely missed Tosen but nailed Gin in the back. Gin turned to spear Rukia but then he was hit by three fireballs.

"Why is it I'm getting hit by the spells?" Gin said to no one in particular. "Shoot to kill Shinso." Gin's blade extended to kill Axel but then Cloud came in and blocked.

"Storm," Cloud said as he waved his sword above his head. "Rain down." Cloud stabbed the sword into the ground and meteors smashed into Gin. Axel went up afterward and decapitated the traitor. "Now to help the girl." Cloud ran over to Rukia's aid and started to spin slash Tosen so fast they went into the air and Tosen was then smashed into the ground and bled to death.

Ichigo kept falling for Aizen's illusions. "Ichigo, you need to Hollowfy!" Ulquiorra said. "You'll be able to sense him a little better." Ichigo nodded and gathered spiritual pressure in his hand. He then pulled his hand across his face and a hollow mask with black markings on it appeared on his face. Ichigo then closed his eyes and said with a double voice. "Aizen, you have made many suffer and now you will atone in Hell. Getsuga Tensho!" A black wave of energy samshed into the shortest of the chairs and Aizen was cut in half.

"How impressive, young... man." Aizen was then dragged into the Gates of Hell.

The castle was then starting to collapse. "Every one get out!" Nightfang said and he opened a tear in space. "Go through and you'll be safe!"

"What about you?" Tsukuyomi asked.

"This is something I need to do." Nightfang replied and then he smiled. "Don't worry. I'm pretty hard to kill." Every one nodded and went through the tear. Nightfang then turned back to Xemnas and his ethereal blades. "Now then time to keep my promise."

000000000000000000000

The whole Armada, Soul Society and the newcomers were watching the collapsing Las Noches. The hollows had returned to Hueco Mundo when Aizen died. Just then four things came from Las Noches and went into The Nobodies and Nodoka. When the item went into Nodoka, Hisana formed next to her. "Hisana?" Byakuya asked in shock. "But how?"

"That item was a heart. Nightfang destroyed Kingdom Hearts and since I earned a heart one went to me." Hisana explained. Then everyone watched as Las Noches collapsed. The girls all started to cry and Tsukuyomi and Jenova bawled.

"Um, you may want to look behind you." Chachamaru said. They all did to see Nightfang walking up to them with a gun-blade in his mouth and the other in his right hand because his left arm was shredded.

"What?" Nightfang said through his teeth. "You thought I was going to die?" Every one laughed. but they didn't know that five figures were watching. two were Zack and Angeal, the third was a woman wearing a white dress, a light red jacket and a pink ribbon tied in her hair, and the other two were Nobodies, a boy with spiky blond hair and a girl with short black hair.

"Hmmm. To think he almost died for them." Angeal said. "He must truly care for them.

"Haha. Yeah." Zack agreed. "But all in all he is a good guy. I think maybe if we met while we were all alive he would have kept us alive."

"I think that maybe he's also just learned from the passing of Roxas and Xion." The woman said.

"Heh, no." The boy Roxas said. "I think it was Hisana. They never knew but Hisana was actually a powerful sorceress while alive that could change a person's heart. Don't you agree Aerith?" The woman Aerith nodded.

Xion laughed. "Hisana planned this. I met her once. She said that she was going to die and change the world when she reincarnated." Nightfang and Jenova started to make out and when Cloud realized who it was he attacked them. "She foresaw all this when she abandoned Rukia. Good luck to you all." Xion said as the figures went to the Lifestream.

Hisana watched the five leave. "So now what?"

Genesis answered. "Simple we all go back to Mahora and after that only the Goddess knows." Genesis then lip locked with Rukia while Hisana did the same with Byakuya.

**The End.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Nightfang: Why isn't Mark here to do this?

Byakuya: He's talking with other writers.

Nightfang: Whatever. Anyway thanks for reading and reviewing. We hoped you enjoyed the story. To learn more about the Nobodies check out the Kingdom Hearts wiki.

Negi: Nightfang wait!

Nightfang: What?

Hisana: Mark left a message.

Ulquiorra: Let me see. (Reads message). You have got to be kidding me.

Evangeline: Yes. Apparently Mark wants to do an epilogue and a Christmas Special.

Nightfang: Bloody Hell! Okay then see you guys later!


	43. Christmas Special

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or Bleach. Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy VII also don't be long to me.**

Christmas Special: Play style

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

(In Eva's resort one hour before Christmas.)

The Terrace

Evangeline: Rakan, why the hell did you get a tree 100 feet tall?

The Author Mark Ryan Drakul Nightfang (In jeans with chains, black boots with crimson laces and a grey shirt with a black vest and a necklace with the kanji for Nothingness): Because as the girls decorate the thing he gets to see panties.

Rakan: Bingo!

Mark: God you're an idiot. Men like you give men in general a bad name.

Tsukuyomi: (Just arriving) Mark-chan! (Glomps Mark)

Mark: Hey Tsuki-chan. (Hugs back and kisses her forehead.)

Setsuna: MARK!!!! (Chases Mark with sword drawn)

Rakan: Aw young love.

Tsukuyomi: (Whines) But Mark's mine.

Meanwhile at the Beach

Nightfang: Why the hell is Mark here? God he is annoying!

Jenova: Now calm down my love. It's not like he's trying to kill any one.

Cloud: Like your son would.

Genesis: Will you ever let it go?

Cloud: No. By the way where's Ayaka at?

Fei Ku: She hanging mistletoe. She want excuse for kiss Negi.

Genesis and Nightfang: Why am I not surprised.

Hallway

Asuna: Hey Class Rep, what's with all the mistletoe?

Ayaka: Well hello Asuna. I'm hanging them so that I can share a real kiss with Professor Negi. Evangeline put a compulsion spell that will make any boy kiss the closest girl in a five foot radius of the mistletoe.

Rukia: Isn't this kinda desperate?

Setsuna's voice: How can you kiss that crazy woman? (Swords clash)

Mark's voice: Calm down Setsuna I met her through my last girlfriend.

(Setsuna and Mark come into the hallway. Setsuna still has her sword drawn and Mark is wielding a wave bladed rapier.)

Setsuna: And who was that?

Mark: Chigusa Amigasaki.

Setsuna: (Swings sword and enters God mode) You dated the woman who kidnapped Konoka-ojousan! What is wrong with you?

Mark: We broke up before all that!

Ayaka: keep away from the mistle-(Mark and Setsuna are effected by the spell and begin to make out)-toe.

Rukia: Are they using tongue?

Asuna: This is not good. (Mark and Setsuna break apart and get out from the mistletoe.

Mark: No one is to ever speak of this.

Setsuna: (Blushing crimson) I agree. If Ojou-sama ever found out-

Konoka: Oh Se-chan! Your dating Mark? (Mark and Setsuna try to explain)

Terrace

(Cheerleaders are decorating tree with Chachamaru, Tsukuyomi and Satome. Evangeline is sipping tea)

Sakurako: OMG did you see Mark?

Chachamaru: Yes. He is a old friend of the Master's. Apparently the two of them can understand each other in a way that humans cannot fathom.

Tsukuyomi: They understand each others suffering. They have both had hard lives so they can understand the want to be accepted.

Kakizaki: Yeah but Mark is hot! Do you think he likes Eva?

Chachamaru: No he doesn't. He thinks of her as a sister and only as a sister and the Master only thinks of Mark as a brother.

Madoka: I wish Mark would like me. He's hot and he seems like a nice guy.

Satome: Well it just so happens that I have a dating sim here and Chachamaru has just uploaded the data she from Mark... (Stampeded over)

Evangeline: You do realize that you do deserve that a little.

Satome: (Getting up and coughing) Yeah I guess, huh? (Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Mana, and Hallibel arrive)

Ulquiorra: (Starts to pick up where girls left off) I don't see why Mark is so desirable.

Mana: It's because he's attractive, charismatic, strong, and intelligent.

Grimmjow: So was Aizen supposedly.

Hallibel: Yeah but Mark is also an ex-SOLDIER.

Mana: So he's like Cloud?

Cloud: I was never actually a member of SOLDIER. Those were all Zack's memories. Mark on the other hand was. (Looks up and accidentally sees Mana's panties)

Ulquiorra: (Pissed) Cloud considering I know it was an accident you have ten seconds. (Cloud runs and Ulquiorra chases him.)

Beach

Negi: So father why did you leave me and Nekane?

Nagi: I have so many enemies that I thought it would be best if you and your sister didn't live with me. (They hear Kotaro and Anya fighting)

Anya's voice: But why not Kotaro?

Kotaro's voice: It just doesn't seem right.

Anya's voice: But Kotaro-

Kotaro's voice: No. It's not right.

(Anya and Kotaro come into view and Anya is crying)

Anya: It's because of Chizuru isn't it.

Kotaro: No it isn't. Your my rivals best friend so I don't think that-

Anya: That doesn't matter! I love you! Can't you understand that? Can't you push away your foolish fighter's pride and try to understand my feelings.

Kotaro: I can. But I'm also a half-human. If you were to be with me you might be ostracized.

Anya: I don't care. As long as I'm by your side-(Kotaro kisses Anya)

Negi: (Blushing) Father I think maybe we should-

Nagi: (Also blushing) I agree. (They walk off in the opposite direction.) So Negi when are you going to ask out Nodoka?

Terrace

Eishun: So Al how have you been?

Al: Oh you know, same old same old.

Eishun: That boring huh?

Al: Basically. How about you Rakan?

Rakan: Stealing panties, training, stealing more panties, selling things for twice as much as they cost, and stealing more panties.

Genesis: So basically same thing you were doing when we last saw you?

Rakan: Yeah. (Looks up Chizuru's skirt as she put's decorations on the tree.) Oh, this one likes pinstripes.

Genesis: You are an idiot.

(Mark and Nightfang appear and they're arguing.)

Mark: I mean Jenova's nice and all but she is Sephiroth's mother. Doesn't that freak you out?

Nightfang: This coming from the guy who like's Tsukuyomi. The girl is a 113% insane and you kiss her!

Mark: You sound like Setsuna! I met her through my last girlfriend!

Nightfang: Who was Chigusa Amigasaki! What the hell were you thinking?

Mark: I was thinking that-(Mark draws his wave rapier and kicks Nightfang in to the sky)-from beneath the light comes judgement! (Mark hit's Nightfang with with his rapier that is covered in light and Nightfang flies back)

Nightfang: (Kicks off a wall) Rough Divide! (Nightfang charges with a glowing gun-blade.)

Jenova: (Angry at the argument and the fight) Holy! (Light envelops Mark and Nightfang hurting them) You two learn to get along! (Walks away)

Rakan: Now that is a woman. (Nightfang and Mark look at each other and nod)

Mark: Paved to the Light! (A trail of light hits Rakan)

Nightfang: Blasting Zone (Nightfang's gun-blades are charged with energy and explode when he hits Rakan)

Mark: Take this (Mark kick's Rakan down) and another (Energy hits Rakan and explodes. Rakan falls unconscious)

Hours later

Everyone: On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me-

Rakan: Twelve pilfered panties

Chamo: Eleven boats of cash

Negi: Ten brand new spell books

Kotaro: Nine Inugami

Cloud: Eight Buster Swords

Ichigo: Seven Mod Soul capsules

Madoka: Six pairs of pom-poms

Rukia, Hallibel, Jenova, Hisana, Mana: Five wedding rings

Evangeline: Four bags of blood

Setsuna: Three Shinmei scrolls

Mark and Nightfang: Two Nightfangs

Everyone: And Chachazero on top of the tree! Merry Christmas!

Chachazero: And my the Master bless us everyone.

Mark: Not!


	44. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or Bleach. Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy VII also don't be long to me.**

Epilogue

15 years later

The Daughters and the party

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'It's been fifteen years since the War That Never Was.' Twenty-five year old Negi Springfield thought to himself. He was walking out of the school building. He turned to the World Tree Plaza and saw the same thing that happened everyday once school got out for the past three years. He saw the six most popular girls ever to enter Mahora. The first one had tanned skin and blond hair, the next also had tan skin, but dark hair, the third had dark reddish brown hair and spoke in a poetic voice, the fourth had greenish hair and usually spoke with a spanish accent, the fifth had raven black hair tied in a pink ribbon and spoke with a respectful tone, and the leader and class representative had dark hair with silver in it and oddly had fangs. Their names are Maria Jagerjaques, Natalia Cifer, Kikyo Rhapsados, Carmen Plateado, Aerith Kuchiki, and Xion Nightfang. Boys from each of the classes from the nearby school would come by to look at the six girls. Maria looked up and saw their English teacher. "Yo, Negi-sensei!" Maria called. The rest of the girls looked up to see Negi.

"Hello, girls." Negi said. "What are you doing?"

"We were actually going over the grocery list for the party tonight." Natalia said in a stoic manner. 'Just like her father sometimes.' Negi thought.

"Yes, we were making sure the quantities matched the amount of people who are actually going to be there." Kikyo said.

Negi nodded. "That makes sense but there will be quite a lot of people there."

"There's no need to worry, Negi-sensei." Carmen said rolling the r's in the seductive way she does to get boys to do things for her and several boys said they'd help.

"You know we can handle this sort of thing." Aerith said in a light voice. "After all look at our parents."

"Yeah! Besides, I called Dad to help out." Xion assured.

Negi laughed. "Your father and mother don't seem to age."

"Mom's cells do that to a person." Xion laughed. The girls then went out to the grocery store to buy stuff for the party followed by some boys. Negi turned around to head back to the house he shared with his wife, Nodoka. Halfway there he ran into Nightfang wearing his old Nobody jacket and the biker outfit he wore during the war.

"Nightfang? Shouldn't you be helping the girls with the preparations?" Negi asked his old comrade now high school english teacher.

"Heh, I was supposed to but Anya wanted me to pick up Alice." Nightfang said as what looked like a six year-old Anya with black hair ran up to Nightfang.

"Hi, Uncle Nightfang and Uncle Negi." Alice Inugami greeted. "The party is tonight right?"

"Yeah it is squirt." Nightfang said putting Alice on his shoulders. "You'll be able to play with Xion." Alice cheered as Nightfang took her to her parents.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That night.

The Mahora Armada, some of the Soul Reapers (All the ones I mentioned throughout the story), the Nobodies, the summons and Cloud Strife were at the party that celebrated fifteen years since the war. Every one who needed to took age pills to look fifteen years younger. Setsuna and Tsukuyomi had become best friends during their second year of high school. Eva was free of the curse and stayed on as a university history teacher because she grew attached to the place. Ala Rubra (Nagi's group sans Genesis) went back to the Magical World but kept in constant contact unless they visited. Ako and the Cheerleaders formed a band called Dekopin Rock and now toured the country as one of the most popular bands out there with Axel, who married Konoka, as head of security. Luxord became a world famous poker player but always donated half his winning to Mahora. Ichigo married Orihime and became captain of squad five while also working as a doctor with his partner Uryu who some hoe ended up with Yue.

"A toast to fifteen years since the fall of Aizen and Xemnas." Genesis said raising his glass. Every one raised their glasses and said cheers. Just then about a hundred hollows appeared drawn by the immense power the party held.

"Wow. They is foolish to be coming here." Fei Ku said as all the girls summoned their pactio items.

"Sometimes it sucks to be us." Byakuya said.

"Yeah but this isn't one of those time!" Nightfang said as he turned on a stereo that had the Final Fantasy battle theme **Fight On**.

"Let's go!" Grimmjow and Axel said in unison as every one attacked the Hollows not knowing that Roxas, Aerith, Angeal, Zack, and the original Xion, along with the goddess Cosmos was watching and wishing everyone well

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Thank you for reading**

**Special thanks to my friends pwndulquiorra, InugamiGod, and Ignisha**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


End file.
